


Mi hermoso Sirenito

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un cazador de tesoros, ha viajado por todo el mundo buscando los objetos más bellos y extraños, al regresar a su casa en Saint Tropez tiene la fuerte necesidad de ir a ver el mar y mientras caminaba en la paya encuentra una hermosa esfera. ¿Qué vera a través de ella? ¿En qué nueva aventura se verá involucrado? [Riren/ Au / m-preg]
Relationships: HanMika - Relationship, riren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Regreso y encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

*w*

Levi Ackerman había tenido que salir de su hermoso Saint Tropez en la búsqueda de una joya antigua que según el comprador había pertenecido a una de las mujeres más ricas que navegaron en el Titanic, odiaba tener que entrar al mar, quitarse esa sensación pegajosa del cuerpo era bastante complicado y el olor a sal lo enfermaba.

Aun no entendía cómo podía vivir cerca de las costas francesas, pero se había enamorado de ese pequeño lugar, era tranquilo y pudo hacer una casa bastante confortable donde guardaba todos sus recuerdos y lógicamente parte de los objetos que iba encontrando en sus viajes.

Encontrar la joya había sido más difícil de lo que se había imaginado y más porque estaba en una pequeña caja musical, los permisos de búsqueda fueron bastante difíciles de conseguir, pero su cliente tenia buenos contactos y pudo realizar su trabajo adecuadamente; la paga fue increíblemente buena y todo por encontrarlo con esa linda caja.

—Esta joya le pertenecía a un pariente de la familia – dijo el cliente al recibir su pedido – Mi madre la recordaba con insistencia, por eso le agradezco este gran favor.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y usted ha permitido que tenga una maravillosa experiencia – debía ser honesto pues hacer ese viaje había sido placentero, algo incómodo, sí, pero reconfortante –

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa, acomodando las fotos que tomo cuando estaba en lo más profundo del océano, y que ahora adornarían el mueble largo que tenía frente a la ventana que daba a la playa; estaba agotado y una migraña estaba a punto de atacar su cabeza, así que después de tomar un reconfortante baño y medicamento se recostó en su cama y durmió profundamente.

Se vio en un hermoso coral rosa, había peces de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas que rodeaban algo que estaba siendo acunado con mucha delicadeza. Él se acercó y al detallarlo vio una hermosa esfera con colores tan grandiosos que sentía su corazón acelerarse, sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus manos y una hermosa voz surgió -¨duele demasiado¨- sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron, pero la sensación en sus manos se mantenía.

Se asomó a su balcón y el cálido clima lo hacía sentir tan cómodo que ni siquiera le molestaba que fueran las 3 am, el sonido de las olas arrullaba a cada uno de los habitantes que disfrutaban de la presencia del magnífico e imponente mar. El sonido del celular lo saco de su pensamiento, fue hasta su mesita de noche y contesto.

—Hola Levi – escucho la voz de su supuesta prometida Petra – No me llamaste al momento de llegar.

—Petra no tengo porque estar dándote razón, sabes que no...

—Esta noche mis padres quieren conocerte – lo estaba exasperando, le incomodaba que no lo dejaran terminar de hablar – Podemos proponer nuestra fecha de boda.

—Mierda Petra – grito, porque esa mujer no entendía – No me quiero casar contigo, me importa un carajo el acuerdo que hiciste con mis padres.

—Pero Levi cariño yo te amo – y ahí de nuevo los sollozos de esa mujer – Puedo esforzarme en hacerte feliz.

—Pero yo no te amo, te veo como una hermana – respondió mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz – Busca a otro, cuídate.

Había conocido a Petra desde que tenía recuerdos, ella era pequeña, bastante delicada, sonriente y bastante pegajosa, él siempre la vio como un chicle que se te pega y no puedes limpiar porque tiende a esparcirse más y así era ella, hizo que sus padres le prometieran que se casaría con él y después haberla sacado de su casa había sido bastante difícil.

Y cada vez que ella tocaba el tema lo hacía sentir desanimado y muy agotado, ella era hermosa pero no sentía esas ganas o esas sensaciones que la gente decía tener al momento de estar enamorado, era todo lo contrario, entre más alejada de él estuviera más feliz se sentía.

—Mierda, como me molestan estos temas – dijo para sí mismo – Espero que pronto deje de fastidiar.

En el techo había creado un hermoso collage de fotos de las noches que había pasado en los diferentes lugares a los que había viajado, detallo cada una y los recuerdos agradables empezaban a llegar a su mente, la vez en que Hanji se perdió en las amazonas encontrándola más tarde durmiendo con un oso y estando tan picada por los mosquitos que su piel se encontraba roja. En el Brasil cuando vio a las mujeres bailar en esos tacones de punta, con trajes bastante sugestivos pero las danzas eran alegres y el mar era tan maravilloso.

—Tengo una puta obsesión con el asqueroso mar – suspiro y trato de dormir de nuevo –

Al despertar se sentía renovado, ahora podría ir a cualquier parte del mundo y lo haría con toda la energía posible, bajo se tomó su usual licuado de frutos verdes con galletas de avena y salió a correr, en los bolsillos de sus pantalones estaba su reproductor y el celular.

Correr por las silenciosas calles de su ciudad le permitía llevar al máximo la capacidad de su cuerpo, podía llegar a hacerlo varias veces y no se agotaba y cuando poso sus ojos en el mar una fuerza lo llamo.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, se quitó sus zapatillas y sintió la suave arena en sus pies, suspiro al momento de ver ese lugar que de niño solía visitar y el cual consideraba como su lugar de relajación, hermosas montañas cobijadas con arena y la pequeña entrada de mar que parecía ser una piscina natural, casi nunca se veían turistas por esa zona así que seguía limpio y brillante con los colores propios.

Se sentó y dejo que las suaves olas tocaran sus pies, sentía como su celular vibraba, pero lo ignoro, quería sentir el sol en su piel y aunque de verdad le fastidiaba el mar, quería sentirlo sin pensar que era trabajo. Una corriente eléctrica empezó atravesarle el cuerpo, su corazón y mente le decían que debía entrar.

Saco todo lo electrónico y con ese impulso entro al mar, nadar sin un equipo y aguantar bastante tiempo era uno de sus puntos fuertes, se percató de una entrada en la orilla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, un destello dorado llamaba su atención, al ingresar se dio cuenta que era una cueva donde el agua se filtraba, pero salía por otro lado permitiéndole caminar tranquilamente.

Busco eso que lo llamaba incesantemente y como un cazador de tesoros que algo así ocurriera debía ser por un objeto de gran valor; en un rincón dentro de una caracola el brillo se intensifico así que la levanto y se maravilló con los colores y formas que se dibujaban sobre ella.

La agito con un poco de fuerza y una hermosa esfera salió de ese lugar, era dorada con visos aguamarina; estaba maravillado porque parecía que internamente tenía una luz propia, por la falta de luz no podía detallarla a gusto, así que salió y retomo el camino de regreso.

—¿Mierda y si me robaron las cosas? – pensó tratando de nadar lo más rápido posible –

Al llegar seco su cara y busco sus objetos personales, suspiro pesadamente al verlos en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado y se sentó; saco la esfera y la puso en contra luz, quería detallar tal bello objeto y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que se imaginó.

Dentro se veía la cabeza de un ser humano, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban, pero al ver con más detenimiento vio que el patrón de cambio de colores en la esfera se producía cuando de esos ojos salían lágrimas.

—Se supone que las frutas son naturales – susurro y froto sus ojos con fuerza – No me deberían drogar.

Busco su celular dentro de una de sus zapatillas y marco con rapidez sin poder dejar de ver el objeto.

—¡Hola enanito! – escucho la chillona voz de su socia y amiga – ¿En qué puedo complacerte?

—Tu no me complaces en ni mierda – dijo con fastidio – Bueno si lo haces cuando te enfermas o cosas malas te pasan.

—Que cruel eres Levi – la escucho hacer sonidos de llanto – Además de que soy la que te busca los mejores trabajos,

—Bueno si cállate – le importaba poco sus quejas en ese momento – ¿Estás en tu casa? Y dime que las dos están vestidas.

—Si estoy en casa – respondió y al fondo se escuchaba como estaban lavando los platos – Y estamos vestidas, pero si quieres te esperamos con sensuales sabanas.

—Qué asco loca de mierda, voy para allá – colgó, se arregló y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía –

La casa de Hanji quedaba relativamente cerca a la de él y esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera limpia y ellas se encontraran vestidas. Agradecía que esa peli negra apareciera en la vida de su amiga de mierda porque honestamente lo tenía desesperado con su suciedad, ahora ella era un poco más tranquila.

La puerta de la modesta casa se encontraba abierta, sin esperar ingreso y fue en busca de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la sala con la computadora en las piernas.

—Buenos días Mikasa, loca – saludo tratando de regularizar su respiración –

—Buenos días Levi, ¿deseas comer algo? – pregunto la azabache –

—Dime que tienes curry – hablo y al ver la suave sonrisa de la joven supo que ese día comería de maravilla – Gracias Mikasa.

—Ahora Levicienta dime ¿qué te trae a mi nido de amor? – pregunto señalándole las sillas –

—Mira lo que encontré – le entrego el conjunto de objetos – La esfera estaba dentro de la caracola.

—¿Es oro? – sus ojos estaban igual de impresionados que los de el –

—No – respondió de inmediato – Ponla en contra luz y mira lo que hay en su interior, jamás en todos estos años había visto algo similar.

La vio hacer lo que él le dijo y de inmediato se puso de pie, la siguió sin preguntar nada sabía que esas reacciones solo eran porque lo que tenía en sus manos era precioso e invaluable; la vio colocar la esfera en el microscopio y solo la escuchaba susurrar cosas inaudibles.

—Levi ¿Dónde la encontraste? – la emoción impresa en su voz era palpable –

—En una pequeña cueva cerca del lugar donde jugábamos de niños – no tenía caso mentirle si ella era la que respondería sus dudas –

—Levi – ambos se giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Mikasa ingresar –

—Habla de una puta vez loca de mierda, no tengo todo el tiempo – quería una respuesta y la quería ahora –

—¿Has escuchado la historia de la sirenita? – no entendía la pregunta así que sus cejas casi se juntaron – El cuento de hadas, ¿lo has leído o escuchado?

—Si la sirenita que se enamora del príncipe, la bruja loca como tú que le quita la voz para darle piernas, ella enamora al príncipe y después de que una intrusa fastidiara todo se casan y viven felices por siempre - como le fastidiaban esas historias cursis –

—No Levi – escucho como la mujer negaba con una sonrisa – hablo de la verdadera historia de la sirenita.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa no es la verdadera y he tenido que escuchar esas estupideces? – estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no lo dejaban disfrutar de su curry –

—Levi – la voz de Mikasa apareció – la sirenita muere al final convirtiéndose en burbujas. El príncipe se casa con otra mujer, rompiéndole el corazón.

—¿Crees que esa esfera es una parte de la sirenita? – Mikasa veía el objeto y asentía lentamente –

—Hanji está llorando – la azabache estaba más que impresionada, estaba emocionada – Pero es ilógico ella se convirtió en burbujas.

—Debemos averiguar que está pasando aquí – la voz antes burlona había perdido ese rastro y ahora era seria – Cuida la esfera e investiga lo más que puedas.

El solo asintió y tomo sus preciados objetos, al terminar de comer y agradecer la ayuda se fue a su casa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero lo que tenía en sus manos era real y buscaría la manera de encontrar la verdad.

Se acostó en una de las sillas que tenía frente a su piscina y no podía apartar la mirada, era tan bello ese rostro, no importaba que llorara esa mirada angelical le removía su estómago.

—¨Duele, duele mucho¨- escucho una dulce voz salir de esa esfera –

—Te ayudare – fue lo único que pudo decir ante tan triste afirmación y beso la dorada prisión de la sirenita –

*w*

Espero fuera de su agrado, o si merezco tomatazos.

Pido encarecidamente me tengan paciencia con los long fic que tengo, inicie estudios nuevamente y debo dedicarme a mis materias.

Sin mas Ame las ama.


	2. No llores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Estaba flotando en una hermosa cueva, los estantes tenían todo tipo de antigüedades, lámparas de aceite, cubiertos ornamentados de plata, vajillas, figuras en porcelana y tantas cosas bellas que él quería poseerlas en su totalidad. Escucho una dulce voz que cantaba con gran placer, buscaba por todas partes, pero al parecer se escondía o simplemente no tenía el permiso de descubrir quién estaba detrás de esa hermosa voz.

—Estoy tan emocionado hermano, ya solo faltan pocos días para mis 15 años– esa linda voz hablaba con emoción y felicidad –

—Espero que encuentres objetos maravillosos para colocar junto a los nuestros – era otra voz bastante suave, pero sabía que era mayor – Que tu experiencia sea hermosa.

—Así será hermano y sé que papa y mis hermanas esperaran lo mismo – una hermosa risa apareció y él se sintió más tranquilo -

—Espera E...

Se esforzó por escuchar más, por enfocar y memorizar a los que estaban a su lado, pero eran unas sombras, trato de seguirlos, pero fue imposible, solo escuchaba al fondo música ovaciones cada vez que ellos se acercaban a ese reino de luz y bella arquitectura. Quería llegar al lugar, pero lentamente se fue alejando, sentía la sal del mar inundar su garganta.

Su despertar fue algo doloroso y angustiante, no entendía que pasaba con ese sueño y menos porque se sentía tan atraído por esa dulce voz, vio todos los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio con referente a sirenas, llevaba días contextualizándose y sabía que esa hermosa esfera lo llevaría a una búsqueda maravillosa, pero temía por conocer la verdad.

—Mierda quiero comer el maldito curry de Mikasa – se dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño – Pero la loca sacara lo peor de mí.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó una camisa blanca si mangas, unos pantalones de sudadera y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, no quería que le fastidiara mientras leía; se sentó en el balcón de su casa y empezó la lectura con una galleta de avena en su boca. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado haciendo una investigación sobre sirenas o tritones y sin mentir le maravillaba ese mundo; unos golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y apuntes, fue a la puerta y ahí vio a la novia de su loca socia.

—Buenas tardes – saludo amablemente y entro sin ser invitada – Le traje almuerzo.

—Te obligo Hanji – hablo sin su usual filtro –

—No es así, vine porque quiero mostrarle algo importante – la vio ir hasta la cocina, saco un plato y empezó a servirle los alimentos – Hice curry picante y arroz blanco con ensalada verde.

—Gracias – moría de hambre así que sin dudarlo empezó a comer – Ahora dime, que necesitas de mí.

—Anoche, después de que Hanji se acostara estaba buscando temáticas de sirena y encontré esto – le extendió un documento y ahí en la imagen vio varias esferas como la que él había encontrado – Creo que están relacionadas.

—Es una búsqueda en Grecia de antiguos artefactos relacionado con dioses – estaba impresionado, eso quería decir que esas hermosas esferas estaban vagando en el mar desde hacía mucho tiempo – Creo que iré a ver si tienen alguna relación, ya sabemos cómo deben verse en su interior.

—Hay otra cosa capitán – la vio algo preocupada – Según Hanji lo más probable es que jamás encuentres la esfera donde esta resguardado el corazón.

—¿Porque? – las dudas estaban a punto de volverlo loco, pero escuchar eso lo angustiaba más –

—Porque lo más probable es que jamás quiera volver a ser lastimada – la vio masajeándose las manos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza – Leíste la historia, cada decisión que tomo solo le genero dolor tanto físico como emocional.

—Podemos ayudarle y ...

—Bueno, hasta el momento nadie había visto esas esferas puede que seas tú quien deba descubrir la verdad.

Mikasa jamás le cortaba una idea, ella era extremadamente respetuosa y escuchaba atentamente, se sorprendió al verla con esa actitud.

—Mikasa – ella poso sus ojos en los de el – gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de que capitán – la vio hacer una pequeña sonrisa y extendió un sobre hacia el – Son pasajes para Grecia en dos horas sale el vuelo, su hotel y los permisos de búsqueda, recuerde que en roma también hay hermosos arrecifes, ahí solían vivir esas criaturas.

La vio levantarse y salir de su casa, esa mujer era todo un misterio, seria, fuerte pero amable y dedicada; se conocieron con Hanji hacía ya 5 años en Japón y fue como amor a primera vista, lo había empezado a llamar capitán por su actitud demandante y liderazgo. Pero sin dudarlo era una mujer confiable y muy trabajadora, mantenía a esa loca en sus cabales y a él lo apoyaba con su trabajo e investigaciones, aunque no hablara demasiado.

Empaco sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró a ver su hermosa esfera, no quería dejarla y le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo; hizo una especie de cinturón para que no lo fueran a joder en el aeropuerto, trato de no maltratarla demasiado y salió sin sentir ese malestar en su ser. El vuelo fue agradable y estaba emocionado de poder encontrar más partes de tan bello ser.

—Mocosa, ¿sufriste demasiado no es verdad? – le susurro a su bella esfera y la puso sobre sus labios – Juro que te protegeré y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

La esfera volvía a cambiar de color, las lágrimas caían con más insistencia y entendió que su dolor era profundo, era el dolor de la traición y el sabia como se sentía; había amado a Petra en la época de colegio y universidad, le entrego lo mejor de su vida, de sus viajes, de su tiempo, le presento a sus padres y ella siempre fue esquiva con sus pocos deseos, estaba emocionado ese día cuando compro la argolla de matrimonio y para su sorpresa la desgraciada estaba con otro tipo en plena plaza central besándose con el que después se enteraría era su prometido.

La ruptura fue rápida y con un escándalo a nivel parís, gritaba y lloraba como una loca desquiciada y el simplemente se alejó, trabajo como un loco y la sacó de su corazón con dificultad, ahora la infeliz lo buscaba con desesperación.

Al llegar el hotel busco una linda pecera, coloco agua de mar mientras recorría el lugar de su búsqueda y su esfera brillaba con más intensidad, estaba impaciente así que fue por su equipo de buceo y de inmediato fue en busca del lugar que estaba en el documento.

Era un arrecife hermoso, los colores eran llamativos pero una zona en especial estaba brillando con intensidad, se acercó lo más que pudo y vio dos esferas similares, las tomo con cuidado los colores eran morado y azul oscuro, trato de buscar más, pero la luz del sol estaba perdiéndose y el crepúsculo estaba haciendo su aparición, así que salió del mar y con disimulo guardo su botín en su traje y se dirigió al hotel.

Tomo un baño antes de ver el contenido de sus lindas esferas y salió renovado, de verdad que no le gustaba esa sensación pegajosa que dejaba el mar, fue a su bella pecera y con delicadeza saco las dos nuevas adquisiciones, estaba nervioso jamás sus manos habían temblado como en esos momentos y al ponerlas en la luz vio el tronco y en la otra uno de los brazos.

—Mierda, es un tritón – susurro y al colocarla junto con la que tenía la cabeza, vio a un hermoso joven – Ese o esa imbécil fue un pendejo al no escogerte a ti eres hermoso, deja de llorar.

Suspiro con pesadez y llamo de inmediato a Mikasa, debía decirle que su ayuda fue precisa y ahora solo faltaba encontrar las pocas partes.

—Habla Mikasa – la escucho y al fondo Hanji cantaba tan desentonada como siempre – ¿Cómo le fue?

—Encontré dos más – se incorporó y abrió las bandejas de su comida – En una de ellas esta su tronco y en la otra uno de sus brazos, es un tritón.

—Qué extraño – espero a que ella continuara – ¿Porque la historia habla de una ella?

—En esa época no se aceptaban las relaciones entre el mismo sexo – trato de analizar y que ella lo ayudara si se equivocara – Él era un hombre importante y este joven lo cautivo por su belleza, sin importar que le costara caminar y de no tener su lengua.

—Eso quiere decir que se sintió intimidado por sus sentimientos y decidió casarse con una mujer de clase y así borrar cualquier rastro de amor hacia el tritón – ella termino la idea y así ambos entendieron una parte importante de la historia que no estaba bien documentado – Y si se enamoró de una mujer, también él no era un buen partido al no ser noble.

—Creo que él está muy lastimado – no podía apartar su mirada de su pecera – Él lo o la amo de verdad.

—Levi – presto atención y trato de saborear su comida – recuerda que los tritones también podían concebir si sus corazones estaban unidos a los de su amor. Puede que por eso llamaran al cuento la sirenita.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora te dejo esa voz desafinada me va reventar los tímpanos – la escucho afirmar y colgó –

Termino su cena y se sentó en el escritorio detallando la belleza que lo adornaba, cada color se combinaba a la perfección y mostraba destellos tan radiantes que siendo honesto lo hacía sentir lleno de paz y sensaciones gratificantes.

—Hey mocoso ¿qué me estás haciendo? – susurro con tranquilidad y recostó el rostro sobre el escritorio y miraba tiernamente sus esferas – Te entiendo de verdad, pero no derrames lagrimas por alguien que no te valoro. Quiero verte sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejo hasta aquí el cap, lamento la demora de verdad, mi tiempo está muy reducido, pero me esfuerzo en traerles actualizaciones XDD. Espero les siga gustando y sino pues recibiré todos los tomatazos que quieran.
> 
> Gracias por esperarme, de verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios en cada uno de los fics, sé que no los he contestado, pero es por mi falta de tiempo aun así los aprecio muchísimo.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ame.


	3. De perlas a sonrisas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

Ese dolor estaba de nuevo ahí, lo sentía pulsando con tanta fuerza como aquella vez con sus piernas, quería dejar de sentirlo, pero no encontraba la manera de calmarlo, sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, deslizarse por sus mejillas y al caer se convertían en lindas perlas color tornasol que sonaban al chocar contra el suelo, abrió sus ojos para identificar el lugar en donde estaba, pero todo era desconocido.

—Oye mocoso – escucho una dominante voz y trato de encontrar a la persona – Debes dejar de llorar, solo haces que me preocupe.

No era la voz de esa persona, él era más tierno al hablarle y no lo llamaba mocoso, pero ahora podía afirmar que esa dulzura solo fue para su propia conveniencia, lo había lastimado con esa misma voz al decirle -¨me casare al atardecer, cuídate y se feliz¨-, no podía ser feliz porque él había entregado todo por estar a su lado.

—Carajo Petra cuantas veces debo rechazarte – esa voz era tan seria, ¿porque él no lo rechazo desde el comienzo de la misma manera? – Me importa una mierda lo que tu triste ser sienta, te amé como corresponde y tu simplemente fuiste deshonesta, te lo dije en ese momento odio las putas mentiras.

Un silencio se hizo presente y vio un dedo sobre esa materia que lo estaba protegiendo, era blanco y acariciaba con delicadeza.

—Petra, ve y cásate – un suspiro salió de la fuerte voz – Tengo mi vida, mi trabajo me complementa, Mikasa no me dejara morir de hambre y no debo estarte diciendo donde estoy que hago, así que vete a la mierda y cásate con el que alguna vez llame amigo.

Quería acercarse y poder ver al hombre que lo estaba cuidando, pero estaba estático, ahora que lo pensaba había dejado de sentir ese desagradable dolor, así que se permitió sonreír después de mucho tiempo.

—Oye mocoso, ¡¿estas sonriendo?! – le escucho celebrar y eso lo impacto también – Le diré a la loca y a su novia.

¿Porque no lo conoció antes?, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser el de ojos azules?, ¿Por qué no pudo ser feliz en su hogar? Ahora que lo veía racionalmente debió tener paciencia y lo más probable es que su verdadero amor aparecería en el momento indicado, ahora solo era un ser lleno de infelicidad.

—Oye loca, ¿tu novia está ahí también? – escucho la voz de una mujer muy ruidosa responder afirmativamente – Ok, escuchen esto, el mocoso llorón hace unos minutos sonrió.

¿Llorón? Él no era llorón, solo lo había hecho cuando él lo lastimo, pero antes jamás se le cruzo por su cabeza esa actitud débil, siempre había luchado por lo que quería.

—No tengo ni puta idea de que hice – esas palabras lo hicieron reír – Aun me faltan esferas, me falta uno de sus brazos y lógicamente la cola. Pero hay algo más, en el tronco veo una mancha.

—Puede ser la herida o que falta su corazón – escucho otra voz un poco más calmada – Recuerda que el en este momento puede estar sintiendo solo lo que vivió hasta el día en que decidió arrebatarse su vida.

Por eso es que solo sentía dolor y no escuchaba sus propios latidos. Ese hombre le había arrebatado lo más importante, su corazón.

—Encontrare todo – afirmo y el solo cerro sus ojos –

*w*

Estaba agotado, era extremadamente difícil bucear sin encontrar ni mierda; al siguiente día después de encontrar sus dos esferas regreso a la zona y busco por los alrededores y no encontró ni una asquerosa pista. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia porque muy dentro de él sabía que ahí ya no había nada, que su estúpido mocoso llorón estaba en otra parte.

Se recostó en la playa y miro el cielo a punto de llegar al crepúsculo, sus pensamientos vagaban de una zona a otra e intentaba entender por qué se esforzaba tanto. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, pero jamás había tenido la intención de ir tan lejos por algo que no le traería ningún beneficio. Pero desde que vio esa hermosa esfera algo en su interior se quebró y ese hermoso rostro llorando había impactado tanto en su ser que empezó a tener una necesidad de entenderlo y ayudarlo.

—Mocoso de mierda – se dijo mientras tapaba si rostro – Puto el que te hizo llorar de esa manera.

Se levantó y camino hasta su hotel, la placentera ducha calmo su ansiedad y al salir de inmediato fue a su computador, necesitaba saber más al respecto, el cuento era relativamente hermoso, el final cruel y destructivo, pero jamás pudo entender en qué lugar ocurría la historia.

Encontró que el autor había desarrollado la historia en Dinamarca y que la sirenita había sido las más curiosa entre sus hermanas, estaba impresionado, lo más probable es que lo que hacía falta estén en ese lugar; tomo el teléfono he hizo la reservación más rápida en toda su vida hacia ese lugar, arreglo sus maletas, dejo un mensaje a Mikasa y salió al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue agradable y sobre todo se dedicó a ver el lindo rostro del joven dentro de la esfera, cada vez que usaba palabras groseras, sonreía y eso a él le llamaba la atención ya que el 90% de las personas dejaban de tratarlo por su vocabulario.

—Oye mocoso – continuo con su nuevo ritual – ¿de verdad fuiste tan imbécil de no matarlo?, yo honestamente para seguir viviendo lo hubiera hecho.

Ahí de nuevo la sonrisa, por su parte sintió que el lado derecho de sus labios se levantó, entendió que verlo en ese estado lo alegraba también.

—Sabes, creo que tu familia se debió sentir muy triste con tu decisión – lo pensaba de verdad y no dudaría en comentárselo – Ellos debían estar esperando tu regreso, no solo sufriste tú, ellos también quedaron destrozados.

Un suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de su corazón, su madre siempre lo había protegido con todo lo que tenía, sabia cuanto lo amaba y todos los esfuerzos que hizo en su niñez para que nada le faltara.

Así que pensar que la familia del mocoso, sufrió en el momento en que el los dejo, sufrieron con cada oración dada porque alcanzara su felicidad y al final verlo convertirse en espuma porque el imbécil no fue capaz de aceptar a tal belleza; era de esperarse que ellos sucumbieran ante el dolor y fueran de igual manera solo espuma que embellece el mar.

Se dejó caer en lo más profundo de sus sueños, estaba cansado y esas horas de viaje le permitirían descansar un poco, pero no era como se lo esperaba.

Ahí lo volvió a ver llegando a la superficie y encontrándose con un hermoso barco, la música y los juegos artificiales le mostraban una gran celebración; la hermosa sonrisa del castaño lo hipnotizaba y esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban más intensamente que las estrellas en la noche.

Su hermosa cola caía tan elegantemente que solo quería tocarla, era más larga de lo que había imaginado y sus colores cambiaban dependiendo de las luces que la tocaran; su cabello castaño era tan largo que en ese momento tenía un hermoso peinado adornado con conchas y perlas, era un joven maravilloso.

—Príncipe Erwin – escucho la voz de uno de los jóvenes que estaba en el barco – Hoy en su cumpleaños disfrute de las maravillas del mar y como obsequio de parte de todos sus servidores le hemos mandado hacer esto.

Vio como descubría una escultura tamaño real del nombrado, el castaño suspiro y susurro el nombre -¨Erwin¨- con tanto amor que sintió celos del rubio oxigenado.

—Qué envidia – lo escucho decir – es muy hermoso.

Y antes de que pudiera desfrutar más, el barco choco con una roca de gran tamaño haciendo que naufragara, el castaño en su angustia busco al rubio, se veía la preocupación en cada aleteo y cuando lo encontró lo auxilio sin temor a ser descubierto; lo llevo a la costa, podía jurar que su forma de hacer RCP era completamente inexperta, pero salvo la vida del mayor, una hermosa voz apareció y cantaba para él.

—Envidia debería sentir yo por no ser el que reciba tales cuidados – se dijo al ver esa mirada llena de amor en el rostro del castaño –

Al sentirlo despertar se alejó y se introdujo en el mar, nado lo más rápido posible y llego donde su abuela, la abrazo con fuerza y beso sus mejillas, su padre lo veía impresionado y así que pregunto qué le ocurría.

—Padre, conocí al hombre más hermoso del mundo – al escuchar eso el padre y la abuela dejaron de sonreír y colocaron una cara llena de preocupación –

—Eren cariño – el nombre sonó tan hermoso en su cabeza que no podía parar de repetirlo – Los humanos no viven ni la mitad de lo que nosotros vivimos.

—Es mejor que lo olvides hijo – la voz del padre sonaba paternal y muy angustiada – No hay manera de que seas feliz –

—Puedo intentarlo padre – era un joven terco y eso le gustaba – Podría ir con la bruja del mar y ...

—¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a esa mujer! – lo vio llorar y alejarse de ese lugar –

Quería alcanzarlo y decirle que era una muy mala idea, que solo sufriría, pero, aunque lo intentara siempre estaba a una distancia irrompible, trato de llamarlo una y otra vez que su voz no salía y cada que veía que caía una perla se alejaba más del joven.

—Señor Ackerman hemos llegado – la voz de la azafata fue la que lo saco de su sueño – Lamento incomodarlo.

—Gracias – respondió, tomo sus valiosos objetos y salió del avión –

—Esperamos que vuelva a viajar con nosotros – mocosa tonta, mostrando esa cara de te amo, cuando solo lo ha visto un par de veces –

Al llegar al hotel llamo a Mikasa y Hanji, debía notificarles donde estaba antes de que la loca colocara un denuncio por estar desaparecido, ya lo hizo una vez y fue bastante vergonzoso.

—Hola loca – escucho el grito de emoción de su amiga y alejo el teléfono por instinto – Estoy en Dinamarca.

—Me angustie cuando la joven del hotel dijo que te habías ido – sabía que ella se preocupada de corazón, pero era más cantaletuda que su madre – Hazme el favor de avisar antes de irte, estaba llamando a todos los hospitales, las morgues, los buzos y policías para ver si te habían visto.

—Cállate loca y presta atención ...

—Tu madre va a venir a verte – escucho la voz de Mikasa y supo que era en serio – Llegara en tres días.

—¿Pero a que mierdas va a ir? – amaba a su madre, pero las veces que iba era para pedirle que regresara con Petra –

—Quiere que recapacites – la escucho con esa voz monótona, cuando algo le incomodaba – Solo prepárate para ver a Petra de nuevo.

—Mierda, ya da igual; ahora presten atención – las escucho a ambas afirmar y continuo – Desde que encontré estas esferas he estado soñando con el mocoso y en el vuelo supe su nombre, es Eren.

—Qué bello nombre – respondió Hanji y suspiro como una quinceañera enamorada – Que más viste.

—Es un mocoso bastante persistente, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no importa las consecuencias busca la manera de obtenerlo – cada que hablaba sentía una emoción desde el vientre hasta su corazón – Y el bastardo se llama Erwin era un príncipe.

—Buscaremos referencias – dijo Mikasa y la emoción estaba presente – Dinamarca tiene en la actualidad en el puerto de Copenhague la estatua de la sirenita, ve por esa zona.

—Gracias lo hare – respondió de inmediato, mientras anotaba en su agenda –

—Levi – Hanji hablo seriamente así que debía poner atención a lo que decía – SI llegas a encontrar las esferas faltantes, no te atrevas a juntarlas.

Entendió de inmediato el mensaje y solo afirmo y colgó; el día siguiente seria emocionante, tenía la ligera sensación de que podría ver en su totalidad a su hermoso sirenito de lágrimas brillantes y sonrisa angelical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el cap, les gusto??? Sé que son cortos los caps pero cuando Eren este completo puede que sean más largos.
> 
> Gracias por tenerme paciencia, de verdad estoy sacando tiempo para poder escribir; ahora el siguiente fic es el TodoDeku.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	4. Bienvenido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda por su cumpleaños, a Sora por sus grandes esfuerzos en sus estudios y a todas las que leen el fic deseándoles una feliz navidad.

Levi estaba emocionalmente perturbado al entrar al palacio, había demasiados cuadros de un linaje de rubios con ojos azules con un porte prepotente y bastante orgullosos para su gusto, en especial ese último sucesor de nombre Erwin Smith parecía sociópata, se notaba que le gustaba manipular a todos con el fin de obtener lo que deseaba.

Al detallar bien la imagen se dio cuenta que era el imbécil que había aparecido en sus sueños, el hijo de puta del que se enamoró el mocoso idiota precoz de Eren; el lugar a parte de las imágenes era hermoso, las habitaciones mostraban esa belleza real y la esencia que le rodeaba era del mismo tipo, se sentía algo incómodo ya que el prefería las cosas un poco más sencillas o por lo menos que las consiguiera por su esfuerzo y no porque otros se lo dieron.

Su celular empezó a vibrar y aunque trataba de ignorarlo seguía en ese proceso y fue tanta la insistencia que simplemente se salió y contesto, no era necesario ver quien era la que llamaba ese modo de fastidiar solo era característico de una persona.

—Mierda, puta loca cuatro ojos, si no te contestan es porque están ocupados – la grito de inmediato y continuo – estaba investigan en el palacio y tu vienes a joder.

—Estamos en Dinamarca – respondió con esa fastidiosa y alegre voz chillona – Encontramos algo interesante que podría ayudarte, nos vemos en la estatua de la sirenita, Leviciento.

Y sin antes proferirle unas cuantas palabras que salían de su dulce corazón, la estúpida colgó y con un malestar en su estómago empezó a recorrer las calles para llegar al lugar que la loca había dicho; todo era muy ordenado y el aroma a mar inundaba sus fosas nasales y eso lo hacía sentirse en su casa, a la distancia vio a la loca y su novia, la azabache sonreía cada vez que Hanji la acariciaba cosa que era extraña porque sus expresiones eran similares, siempre estaban con una expresión de estreñimiento severo.

—Hola Mikasa – la joven lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza – loca de mierda, avisa antes de llegar de sorpresa.

—Mira Levi, encontramos el posible lugar donde vivía Eren – sonrió y le coloco el mapa en su cara con una X en el – Aquí en Copenhague podemos encontrar las esferas que hagan falta, pero el corazón puede estar en el arrecife más grande que se ha conocido de sirenas en el mundo.

—¿Estas esperando que me dirija a Cabo de Gata en España? – esa loca si hacia honor a su apodo, lo quería dejar en la ruina – Sabes que no he tenido un trabajo serio en semanas, quedare en la ruina a este paso.

—¿Estas esperando que me dirija a Cabo de Gata en España? – esa loca si hacia honor a su apodo, lo quería dejar en la ruina – Sabes que no he tenido un trabajo serio en semanas, quedare en la ruina a este paso  


—No seas idiota Levi – lanzo un golpe a sus costillas que la hizo encorvarse – Iré con mi amada y la llevaremos a Francia, ya tenemos los pasajes, salimos dentro de poco.

—Debiste dirigirte de inmediato a ese lugar en vez de venir aquí y...

—Hay una razón para estar aquí – lo corto Mikasa y sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en el – Lo primero es que ni se le ocurra unir las esferas cuando las tenga, sepárelas lo suficiente entre ellas, cuando tengamos el corazón será el momento, dos, al llegar a su casa saque toda el agua de la piscina, límpiela y no nos importa cómo, llénela con agua de mar, arena y si puede algunos peces. Tres, en su escritorio dejamos un escrito que posiblemente sea el que nos permita unir las esferas, éxitos descifrándolo.

Su expresión quedo completamente atónita, Mikasa jamás le daba órdenes, pero se veía seria en sus palabras y desde que el 90% de las esferas estaban bajo su poder habían empezado a tener un brillo mayor y empezaban a generar movimientos involuntarios, le llamaba la atención pues se dirigían a la principal que era la cabeza, había evitado que se encontraran por el pedido de Hanji, pero ahora debía tenerlas en recipientes lo suficientemente pesados para retenerlas.

Desde ese momento había estado deleitándose de los tiernos movimientos que la cabeza generaba, de las sonrisas o lagrimas que salían, del delicado parpadeo y esos ojos que al parecer eran de diferente color o que simplemente cambiaban por el estado de ánimo del joven; se despidió de las mujeres y se dirigió al mar en búsqueda de las esferas que faltaban.

Nadar lo llenaba de satisfacción, aunque el asco posterior lo matara, pero le hacía entender el dolor que Eren le mostro cuando ya tenía sus piernas, su corazón le gritaba que regresara a su lugar de origen, el sentía como si mil agujas le atravesaran los pies cada vez que daba un paso y su corazón, aunque palpitaba con emoción al ver al rubio oxigenado, lentamente se marchitaba al ver que el hombre del que se enamoro era un poco arrogante.

Ese mar era increíble, entendía porque su mocoso y familia Vivian en ese lugar, todo era bellísimo los colores, la temperatura, la seguridad que les proporcionaba, todo daba a entender que era un espacio digno de ser habitado por esas hermosas criaturas; al llegar a una especie de habitaciones entendió que su mocoso había vivido ahí, encontró varias escamas de sirena y las tomo, probablemente eran de su familia.

Las habitaciones estaban divididas por corales y algas, una de ellas estaba llena de diferentes objetos que el usaban en su vida cotidiana, cubiertos, cepillos, vajillas, entre otras cosas, los diseños eran muy elaborados así que entendió que eran de la época barroca o sus cercanías, pudo imaginar a Eren jugando con ellas y tratando de imaginar cómo funcionaban, pero junto a un espejo había una nota.

¨A mi amado hijo,

Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no te acobijo en nuestro hogar, que tu vida sea plena y gratificantes, tus hermanas, hermanos, abuela y yo pedimos a los dioses del mar te bendigan y te den lo que estás buscando, te amamos hasta el final de tus días y que la persona que este a tu lado te amé de corazón y con las fuerzas de su alma.

Con amor, tu padre Grisha Jeager. ¨

La tomo y la coloco junto a las otras cosas que había ido encontrado de la familia, y en la parte más alta vio una linda luz lila que titilaba, se acercó con emoción, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó se detendría en cualquier momento y ahí estaban una dentro de una linda flor y la otra en un cofre de cristal, las tomo y beso, sentía el calor del cuerpo del mocoso y sabía que debía estar llorando.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y todas las cosas de valor las saco en una tula y las llevo, sabía que podría darlas en el museo y ahí tendría un dinero extra, comprendía que vender los objetos del mocoso era algo bajo, pero necesitaba el dinero y sabía que Eren no le diría nada. Sabía de antemano que los museos le comprarían los objetos, era famoso por su búsqueda de tesoros y que siempre lo que encontraba era de gran valor, así que después de salir, tomar una ducha y dormir un poco fue en búsqueda de una buena paga.

Mientras iba hacia el museo recordó que no había hablado con Eren desde el día que llego a Copenhague y sentía culpa por eso, le gustaba verlo sonreír o ver sus lindas manos moverse como si quisieran alcanzarlo, se sentía pleno cuando ese mocoso gesticulaba y verse ocupado sin las posibilidades de hacerlo reír lo hacía sentir extraño.

Y al llegar hablo con el encargado, mostro las piezas y como lo había predicho la paga fue buena y pidió que se la consignaran, ellos le pagaron el pasaje de regreso a Francia por su importante papel en el encuentro de objetos valiosos para su cultura, el solo intento sonreír y se fue al hotel, alisto maletas y antes de subirse al avión recibió un mensaje que decía -¨objeto encontrado, nos vemos en tu casa, alista todo¨-; sintió como su corazón galopaba por la emoción y eso lo motivo más.

Subió al avión y rogo que su madre se retrasara como siempre, así le daba tiempo de hacer lo que Mikasa le había pedido y juntar las esferas.

*w*

Cuando Levi llego a Copenhague sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir, todos los dolores que había sentido volvían a su cuerpo y a ese espacio donde supuestamente debía estar su corazón, odiaba la sensación y quería huir, pero era imposible.

Lo más triste es que Levi no le había hablado y se sentía muy solo, sabía que su protector estaba buscando lo que faltaba porque fue lo último que le dijo, quería acurrucarse y perderse en un rincón, pero su cuerpo no respondía, veía a Erwin cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, ese momento fatídico cuando le dijo que se casaría con una princesa y que agradecía de su compañía.

Ese idiota lo había besado solo por curiosidad y cuando lo tocaba no lo hacía con amor sino porque quería pasar un buen rato antes de romperle el corazón y dejarlo ahí en la bahía llorando con una navaja en la mano y posteriormente dejarse llevar por el mar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien sus manos no se sentían tan cálidas como las de Levi y no se esforzaba tanto en ver su sonrisa como pasaba en ese momento; sintió como su protector lo sujetaba con cuidado y podía afirmar que estaba corriendo, el solía guardarlo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y le agradaba el latir de su corazón.

Tenía miedo de ser lastimado nuevamente, que su ser desapareciera de nuevo en burbujas y que la soledad regresara a su día a día sumido en la oscuridad y recordando sus errores de adolescente.

—Levi – trato de decir en voz alta – tengo miedo.

Y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo.

*w*

Al llegar fue directo a casa, dejo a Eren en los diferentes recipientes y empezó su trabajo, desocupo lo más rápido que pudo la piscina y mientras tanto llamo a Erd, un amigo que vivía de la pesca y paseos marítimos.

—Levi me dijeron que estabas en una misión – lo escucho reír y supo que la loca se había inventado eso para no tener que dar explicación – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte amigo?

—Lamento estar perdido Erd, pero el trabajo ha estado bastante movido – trato de explicar sin entrar en detalles – no quiero molestarte, pero de pura casualidad ¿puedes traer agua de mar para llenar mi piscina?

—No será fácil amigo, pero es posible, seria en la noche – lo escucho hablar pidiendo un camión o algo así – Ya está todo cuadrado, llegare a las 11 pm con lo suficiente, ¿algo más?

—Arena – pidió de inmediato – yo me encargare después del resto.

—Listo amigo, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió y colgó –

Inicio con la limpieza y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban golpeando por la puerta trasera, ahí se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había pasado más rápido de lo que quería y no había probado bocado alguno desde el vuelo, se sentía agotado, pero debía terminar con todo antes de que su madre llegara.

Hizo pasar a Erd junto con sus socios y de inmediato empezaron a vaciar las canecas, fueron dos horas más de arduo trabajo físico y era en esos momentos que de verdad se moría por ir a dormir, pero Eren valía el esfuerzo y lógicamente su curiosidad le estaba picando por todo su ser.

Al despedirse fue directo a la cocina y preparo un sándwich con café y se dedicó a leer el escrito, no entendía nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito porque si era un idioma debía ser muy antiguo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entendió de quien se trataba, no se esforzó en pelearle y espero a que llegaran a su lado.

—Hay Levi mira es hermoso – y le tendió un hermoso cristal con el corazón en su interior – fue difícil de conseguir, estaba muy enterrado ...

Dejo de prestarle atención y veía esa hermosa obra que el mar había hecho con el débil y lastimado corazón de Eren, se levantó y fue por todas las esferas, todo cerca se veía bello y atrayente, beso la que tenía la cabeza del mocoso y fue hasta la piscina.

Las mujeres lo seguían con emoción, una de ellas solo le brillaba los ojos y la otra aplaudía y gritaba con emoción, dejo caer todas las esferas en el agua y posteriormente coloco con cuidado el corazón, vieron como las demás empezaron a dirigirse a la joya y las luces empezaron a combinarse como un hermoso arcoíris, la luna brillaba con tanta belleza que hacía que todo fuera mágico.

—¿Debemos leer lo que encontramos? – pregunto Mikasa completamente sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando –

—No entendí ni un culo de lo que estaba ahí escrito – respondió sin poder apartar sus ojos de tal escena – Además ellas solas se están juntando.

—Ahí solo dice – respondió Hanji igual de idiotizada - ¨Que la belleza de aquel que amo y fue traicionado, pueda encontrar de nuevo la calidez en su corazón¨-

Y al terminar una fuerte luz dorada se intensifico y a los pocos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad, buscaron con insistencia en el agua y fue ahí cuando lo vio en las escaleras de la piscina con una expresión de pánico, confundido y miraba a todos lados.

—Eren – su nombre salió con emoción porque lo que estaba viendo era más que hermoso – Él es Eren Jeager.

Y lo vio dirigir su mirada a él, sus lágrimas ahora estaban a su alcance quería correr a él y limpiarlas pero sus piernas no se movían y sus ojos solo estaban memorizando a ese bello ser; su piel era de un hermoso color canela, sus labios eran de un rosado brillante carnosos y muy deseables, sus ojos como lo había imaginado tenían colores diferentes, Eren sufría de heterocromía, su ojo derecho era verde esmeralda y el izquierdo un dorado intenso, sus orejas tenían una forma puntiaguda pero hermosas, sus brazos eran largo y en algunas partes se veían escamas verdes aguamarinas que relucían perfectamente con su cuerpo, un poco más abajo de su ombligo se veían escamas que se unían a su cola de tritón que empezaba completamente desde sus caderas, era larga, verde, con pequeñas aletas en ciertas partes de la misma, era más hermoso de lo que se imaginó.

—Por los dioses de lo maravilloso, es hermosísimo Levi – grito Hanji y el joven poso sus ojos en ella y después en el – Necesito una foto de él ahora mismo

—Cállate loca lo estas asustando más – y la golpeo en las piernas – eres jodidamente ruidosa, me vas a dejar sordo.

Se acercó a él lentamente y se arrodillo frente al joven, sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo.

—Sabes mocoso idiota – comenzó y sabía que de nuevo no había puesto filtro en sus palabras – Debiste matar a ese bastardo de mierda.

—Jajajaja si eres Levi – su voz era como un dulce canto para sus oídos y escucharlo reír solo hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido – Debiste estar ahí para aconsejarme, creo que ya es muy tarde.

Lo vio acercarse con una belleza indescriptible, y sus manos acariciaron su mejilla, pero al sentir sus labios en su barbilla por primera vez sintió como se ruborizaba. Sujeto la mano y sus ojos estaban conectados, era difícil parpadear.

—Bienvenido Eren – le dijo antes de verlo quedase dormido –

—Es más joven de lo que pensé – hablo Mikasa mientras se acercaba a verlo –

—Tenía 15 años cuando se enamoró del imbécil – respondió tratando de que su voz sonara normal – Y el hijo de puta lo dejo morir pocos meses después. Saben, quiero dormir así que si van a quedarse diríjanse a la habitación de invitados, pero deben irse antes que esa perra llegue con mi madre.

Las jóvenes asintieron y después de tomar fotos como locas se retiraron, por su parte acaricio los largos cabellos que estaban adornados con perlas, conchas y oro.

—Descansa mi bello sirenito – y lo empujo un poco para que su cuerpo entrara en su totalidad al agua –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, pero aquí está el cap, espero les guste y si es así háganmelo saber XDD.
> 
> Frente al castillo no tengo ni idea de si hay forma de ingresar, todo sale de mi cabeza y pues es necesario para complementar el fic.
> 
> Mil gracias por su apoyo y espero que pasaran una feliz navidad.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	5. Cómo me haces sentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.

El amor era algo que había dejado de lado desde esa última y agria experiencia, se había dedicado fuertemente a su trabajo, se decepcionó de todos los seres que afirmaban querer tener una relación seria y al final solo lo buscaban por su dinero o la fama que poseía.

Cuando abrió su armario para poder sacar ropa para hacer ejercicio encontró al fondo una cajita la cual en su interior estaban las cartas que Petra le había escrito afirmando un amor incondicional, el deseo de un futuro pleno a su lado, el lanzó todo eso al basurero más cercana y sin importarle la desagradable visita que tendría salió de su cuarto.

Se asomó al cuarto de invitados y vio a las dos mujeres dormir plácidamente y solo pudo pensar que siempre habían sido unas cursis, que se demostraban su amor cada vez que podían y sin vergüenza alguna; fue hasta su piscina, que ahora tenía un lindo inquilino y se veía que no estaba dispuesto a despertarse pronto.

Así que tomo su botella con agua y salió, correr le calmaba todos los sentidos de la mejor manera posible según Hanji, tenía un pequeño problema y era no poder expresar sus propias emociones haciendo que ciertos momentos lo enfermaba; ahora tenía un sentimiento de desagrado en todo su ser que no podía quitarse con nada y sabia la razón: su madre y Petra en su casa.

Estaba frente al mar y pensó que en algún momento debía dejar a Eren ahí y verlo irse de su lado le molestó más que la idea de esas mujeres en su casa. Algo empezó a molestarle en su corazón y su mente, al pensar que de esa manera perdería a ese hermoso joven de ojos brillantes y sonrisa forzada.

—Mierda, — dijo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, —no debí involucrarme con el mocoso llorón.

Estaba a punto de retomar su recorrido, cuando el celular empezó a sonar, llevándose una sorpresa por la persona que lo llamaba.

—Levi, — era Mikasa y estaba hablando muy suave, —Debes regresar ahora mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó comenzando a correr de inmediato -

—Tu madre y esa mujer acaban de llegar. —Ahora entendía por qué ella halaba de esa manera, —Hanji las está entreteniendo en la sala - estoy abriendo la carpa protectora de la piscina.

—Te lo agradezco, —su voz sonaba agitada, empezó a sentir nauseas de solo pensar que vieran a Eren. —Estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

Sus pensamientos viajaban a los ojos de Eren, eso lo motivaba a correr más rápido, no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo de esas dos si lo veían y más el de su ex, vio su casa a la distancia y ese odioso auto negro.

Entró por la parte de atrás y terminó de ayudar a Mikasa, vio al mocoso escondiéndose en una esquina, se acercó a esa parte para darse cuenta que estaba sudando más de lo que se había imaginado.

—No te preocupes, —trató de sonar lo más calmado, pero era imposible después de su carrera, —esto es para tu seguridad, Mikasa te acompañará, ella es de confianza.

Se levantó y entró a su casa que ya estaba inundada con aromas de comida, Hanji reía con fuerza y supo que solo le estaba dando su ubicación, así que se dirigió hasta ahí, donde vio a las tres mujeres, aquella a la que una vez amó, estaba frente al fogón preparando el desayuno de su amiga y el de él.

—Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperé, —dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y besaba su frente, le dio un golpe a Hanji en el hombro en forma de saludo, —hola, Petra.

—Levi, cariño, —la escuchó decir, la rabia amenazaba con aparecer —Te he extrañado tanto.

—Qué curioso, porque yo no, —la miró con desdén, luego miró a Hanji, — pensé que saldrías temprano.

—El cansancio del viaje me cobró factura, Levi. — Entendía el porqué, ella no era muy dada a esos viajes exprés, — necesitamos hablar del próximo trabajo, así que esperaré a que hables con estas damas, posteriormente me iré.

Él asintió, pero sabía que solo quería hablar de Eren, de cómo lo cuidarían y los elementos importantes para su salud diaria.

—Dime Hanji, —Petra se acercó y depositó los platos con la comida, — ¿Aún sigues con esa mujer?

—¿Te refieres a mi amada Mikasa? —Ella se llevó el tenedor a la boca y continúo hablando, — por supuesto, ella es el sol de mis días y he estado pensando en cómo proponerle matrimonio, ¿Me ayudarías, Levi?

—Joder, eso me parece una pérdida de tiempo, — respondió también comiendo, —pienso que deberías hacer una pequeña reunión con tus amigos más íntimos, una linda cena y simplemente le preguntas con la argolla en mano, estoy seguro dirá que sí.

—No estoy de acuerdo, — dijo la peli naranja sacándolos de su conversación, — deberías buscar un hombre que te merezca y tenga plata para apoyarte con tus investigaciones.

—No me interesa, Mikasa es todo lo que necesito, — respondió dándole una sonrisa, — me gusta tu idea Levi, así que veré en donde realizarlo, están invitadas de antemano. Bueno, los dejo, iré a ver a mi amorcito corazón.

Él solo sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de la mujer y la actitud de su amiga, Hanji salió quedándose a solas con su amada madre y la víbora, terminó su desayuno y volteó a ver a su madre, ella le sonreía con amor sabía que era legítimo.

—No pienso volver con Petra, — respondió evitando de inmediato las palabras de su madre, — Tú misma me lo dijiste, que jamás volviera con una persona que te traiciona, tú no perdonaste a mí padre, ¿Por qué yo tendría que perdonarla?

—Hijo, ella se muestra arrepentida, — sus palabras eran honestas, — es una buena mujer y te apoyara en tu día a día.

Al ver la mirada de santa de Petra sintió como su autocontrol se iba a la mierda, así que se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio sacó la revista y la lanzó a la mesa.

—Dime que honesta es con éste artículo, — vio cómo su madre empezaba a leer y la mirada de angustia de Petra, — puede engañarte con su carita de niña buena, pero es una víbora que se va a casar con un multimillonario dentro de tres semanas.

—No es cierto Kushel, — su voz sonaba muy quebrada, — he terminado con él solo para estar con su hijo y...

—¡Mientes!, — la cortó de inmediato, — ésta noticia ha estado corriendo por todas partes, se afirma que los lugares ya están apartados y el vestido tiene toda la joyería posible, no me vengas con estupideces.

—Hijo mío, — ella se paró y lo abrazó con fuerza, — lamento ésta reunión, regresaré a Italia puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, esa es tu casa también.

—Gracias, madre. — La llevo hasta la puerta y ella se marchó -

La amaba con todo su ser, era una mujer dedicada que lo había educado con cariño, agradecía cada día que pasó a su lado, por su parte, la apoyó al momento en que su padre los dejó, ese bastardo se fue con una mujer 10 años menor dejándolos a su suerte, ahora ella estaba tratando de convivir con alguien que la trataba como una reina y él estaba feliz de ver a su madre enamorada, por ese motivo no se le hizo extraño que decidiera regresar lo más pronto posible.

—Puedes irte, — le señaló la puerta a la otra mujer que , — deja de hacerte la mártir y responsabilízate por tus actos.

—Pe... pero Levi, — trataba de calamar sus sollozos, — Yo... de ver... verdad te amo y...

—Pero yo ya no, — la interrumpió y abrió la puerta, — si sigues con ese jodido tema, te juro que me iré del país porque me tienes hasta las pelotas con ésta idiotez.

La vio levantarse e irse dejándolo solo con una mala mirada, él simplemente suspiró dejándose caer en su sofá, estaba tan cansado de la insistencia de Petra que de verdad quería irse lejos y por fin descansar de esa mujer, no sería malo conseguir una casa en Italia, cerca de la costa y de su madre.

—Levi, — la voz de Mikasa llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, — creo que deberías venir, es Eren.

Se levantó de inmediato y señaló el plato de comida, salió hasta el lugar donde el joven se encontraba, su corazón se agitó y vio a Hanji sentada con una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó empezando a buscar a Eren en la piscina, — El mocoso, dónde ...

—No quiere salir, — respondió y señaló donde estaba el menor, — creo que ha estado llorando, mira detenidamente.

Así lo hizo, había pequeñas perlas rodeándolo, se veía tan pequeño e indefenso que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó los zapatos y se zambulló, quería putear al universo por hacerlo más bajo de lo que él siempre deseó y que al mocoso le diera por ubicarse en la parte más .

Se sumergió y acarició las mejillas del menor, notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se solidificaban y rodaban en forma de perlas, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no permitiría que nada lo lastimara, pero eso sería imposible en ese instante, solo pudo empezar a buscar alguna herida, cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire salió, se sintió impotente.

—¿Tiene algo? — escuchó a Hanji. Él negó con la cabeza — ¿Tendrá hambre?

—Dime, genio de mierda, — empezó a hablarle con fastidio, sin salir de la piscina — ¿Qué carajos come un tritón?, ¿acaso piensas darle una taza de café, o un curry?

—Pues yo le preparé un desayuno oriental, — escuchó decir a Mikasa, él solo quería patearles el trasero, — es arroz, pescado, y té verde.

Iba a responder, cuando sintió las manos del castaño sujetarse de su cuerpo y emerger lentamente detrás de él, la mirada de las mujeres era de completa sorpresa y adoración.

—Me gusta el arroz, — su voz era maravillosa, aunque algo temblorosa, — pero no suelo comerme a mis hermanos de hogar.

Mikasa se agachó y le pasó el plato con el arroz, le sonrió amablemente, se sorprendió un poco pues esa mujer solo le sonreía a su novia, pero tal acto le generó confianza al castaño, se alejó del cuerpo del mayor, tomando con sumo cuidado el plato llevándose la comida a su boca; por su parte, Levi salió y con ayuda de las mujeres retiraron la carpa protectora.

—Podemos prepararle cualquier comida, menos cualquier elemento vivo que provenga del mar, — dijo Hanji mientras Mikasa tomaba nota, — nosotras debemos cocinar, bueno, más que nada tú, cariño, — sonriéndole dulcemente a la jovencita, — porque si dejamos a Levi con esa tarea lo intoxica.

—Me esforzaré, — respondió la azabache, — hay que probar diferentes sabores para estar al tanto de lo que le gusta y lo que no.

—Hay otro problema, — sabía que decirlo ahora bajaría los ánimos, pero era necesario, — Eren probablemente quiera regresar a su hogar.

—Pero, Levi...

—Solo es cuestión de preguntarle y que él tome la decisión, — la interrumpió Mikasa, Levi simplemente asintió.

Él se alejó de sus amigas y se fue acercando al joven que sonreía ante su plato de comida.

*w*

Desde la noche anterior había sentido mucha angustia, Levi parecía ser una persona fuerte y decidido, su mirada era tan penetrante que sintió una fuerte corriente por su columna; esa noche soñó con Erwin y todas esas cosas que vivió lo hicieron sentir inseguro y temeroso, cada lagrima que derramó sobre su almohada y la falsa sonrisa que debía mostrarle a sabiendas que era tratado solo como una opción de diversión.

Él en ese momento moría por que el rubio lo llevara a conocer los alrededores del palacio, una cena romántica, un paseo en barco o simplemente que se esforzara en saber su verdadero nombre, pensó que su esfuerzo de salvarlo sería la clave para que el viera en su persona a la persona amada, pero entendió que su falta de voz fue la clave para que todos esos sueños que llegó a tener se quedaran estancados en el dolor de sus pies.

Sabía que su inocencia y falta de experiencia en la vida le había cobrado con fuerza, que el amor de su padre fue ignorado y ahora entendía que jamás debía haber ido con la bruja que lo engañó desde el principio, pero la juventud es estúpida y el amor no te deja pensar con claridad.

Todos esos pensamientos lo llevaron a un dolor intenso e hizo que se arrinconara en una esquina y sus lágrimas traicioneras salieron, quería sentir los brazos de su padre y que le dijera que todo estaría bien pero sabía que era imposible, estaba pidiéndole a cualquier dios que le permitiera descansar por siempre y ese dolor desapareciera; escuchó ruidos fuertes, y levantó su rostro para entender que ocurría, una mujer de cabello negro y corto corría algo sobre él, empezó a sentir más temor y encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo.

Vio a Levi entrar para ayudarle a la joven, le dijo algo, pero sus nervios le impidieron escuchar con claridad, él desapareció y se recostó de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza por el miedo, por sentir la mirada penetrante de la humana y por recordar todas esas cosas que había sentido siendo simplemente burbujas y posteriormente esferas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que una mano lo tocó y sintió una calidez que jamás había percibido, al levantar su rostro lo vio y entendió que lo estaba preocupando, sabía que no podría expresarlo por medio de palabras y menos que durara demasiado debajo del agua, lo vio salir y sujetarse de la baranda de ese lugar.

Su voz era como la había escuchado desde su "hogar" y sentía paz, él hablaba con 2 mujeres y sin pensarlo salió sujetándose del cuerpo del azabache. Las mujeres le hicieron una expresión de ternura y aunque hablaban entre ellos él solo podía detallar la belleza que lo rodeaba en ese momento.

No podía negar que estaba muriendo de hambre y agradeció a Mikasa por atenderlo con un delicioso plato de comida, aunque siempre le había parecido extraño que ellos disfrutaran comiéndose a sus vecinos.

Los vio alejarse y aunque trataba de apartar su vista de Levi le costaba demasiado trabajo, él era un hombre bastante atractivo, su mirada tan penetrante que en algunos momentos le temía, pero se sentía tan atraído por tan bellos orbes que quería perderse en ellos y jamás salir.

Después de un par de minutos vio al azabache acercarse y las mujeres tenían una cara que demostraba preocupación o tal vez tristeza, él se sentó a su lado y después de acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás comenzó a hablar.

—Eren, — su voz era tan profunda que su vientre empezó a sentir cosas raras, — no soy nadie para retenerte y te pregunto esto por tu bienestar.

—Claro, — empezó a inquietarse, algo le decía que esas palabras amables traerían un dolor -

—Tú, — el silencio se prolongó, así que supo que estaba tratando de buscar las mejores palabras, — ¿Quieres regresar al mar?

Al escuchar esas palabras se alejó un poco y llevó sus manos al pecho, esa pregunta le dolió demasiado, pensado que él solo era un estorbo para el azabache.

—No lo tomes a mal, mocoso idiota, — levantó de nuevo su mirada, estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, — llevas muchos años lejos de tu hogar, pensé que querías...

—No quiero, — respondió de inmediato, no solo porque quería conocer más a Levi, sino porque tenía miedo de encontrarse con una realidad más dolorosa, — no me siento aun capaz de regresar, fui un mal hijo y hermano, el mar me recibió con dolor y amargura, para ser honesto, tengo demasiado miedo.

—Eren, — posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, — entonces, bienvenido a ésta familia un tanto disfuncional.

No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que vio a la mujer de lentes correr hacia ellos con una cara bastante extraña.

—¡Leviciento! — se lanzó con tanta fuerza que los dos terminaron dentro de la piscina, — ¿me consideras tu familia?

—No seas estúpida, cuatro ojos de mierda, — empezó a reír cubriéndose la boca, — hablaba de Mikasa, tú eres el estorbo.

Vio a la castaña ser ayudada por Mikasa para salir y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Ellas son pareja, — lo escuchó sonrojándose un poco, giró para verlo, — la loca se llama Hanji, está obsesionada contigo, ella fue la que me ayudó a encontrarte, es relativamente es una buena persona.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede — se le acercó con la intensión de abrazarlo, pero sus temores no lo dejaron, — te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Mocoso idiota, — le colocó esa fuerte mano en su mejilla, — necesitarías piernas para acompañarme, pero no te preocupes buscaremos un lugar mejor para vivir.

Lo vio salir de la piscina y sintió esa paz tan agradable que el azabache le generaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el cap, lamento la demora, ya entré de nuevo a la universidad y este semestre está más movido de lo que pensé, así que pido amablemente me tengan paciencia, tratare de escribir en mis tiempos libres, no pienso dejarlas.
> 
> Espero les gustara y si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	6. Confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la llama asesina XDD yo solo hago que se amen.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta por su tiempo y sus lindas palabras con respecto al fic.

Los días fueron pasando, Eren se acostumbraba rápidamente a su nueva vida, no sabía si debía llamarlo de esa manera, pero no había otra forma de cambiar ese destino que él había generado en el castaño.

Le gustaba su linda silueta sentada al borde de la piscina, no podía negar que esa voz tan bella que entonaba en las noches lo llenaba de una tranquilidad infinita, pero había una nota de dolor, que de igual forma hacía sentir que su corazón se desgarraba.

—Oye cuatro ojos de mierda – la llamaba por teléfono a las 5 am, necesitaba de su ayuda – despierta de una puta vez.

—Sabes que estas no son horas de llamar ¿verdad? – se escuchaba cansada y medio adormilada –

—Es Eren – contesto de inmediato –

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño? – dio en el blanco con el inicio de la conversación –

—Sigue llorando demasiado y ha estado cantando – se acercó a la ventana para poderlo contemplar – su voz es hermosa, pero suena extremadamente triste.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él? – esa pregunta lo descoloco, él no tenía ese don –

—Sabes a la perfección que no tengo la facilidad para comunicarme con los demás – respondió con toda la seriedad del asunto, pero era una buena idea –

—Solo escúchalo – un bostezo se hizo presente, supo que había quedado en coma nuevamente –

Colgó el teléfono, fue hasta la cocina, llevo uno de los postres que Hanji solía comprarle, aparentemente le gustaba bastante; camino a paso lento, lo observo ahí, viendo al firmamento, una parte de su hermosa cola estaba sumergida en el agua, de sus hermosos ojos caían lagrimas que al tocar el suelo se convertían en lindas perlas.

—Oye mocoso – quería sonar amable, pero de verdad que no lo lograba – toma y deja de llorar.

Le extendió el pequeño plato, sin dudarlo el joven limpio sus lágrimas, lo tomo con cuidado, esos finos dedos le llamaban demasiado la atención, sin mentir su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba cerca.

—Gracias Levi – se llevó el primer bocado, sonrió – estos sabores son increíbles me gustan demasiado, ¿sabe cuál es?

—Chocolate – respondió sentándose a su lado – mocoso, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?

—No sé de qué me habla – su voz sonaba nerviosa, ahí se dio cuenta que él era como un libro abierto –

—Nadie llora por nada – respondió mirándolo fijamente – tus canciones son hermosas, pero son tristes, no soy imbécil.

—Lo siento – bajo la cabeza, dejo el plato en el suelo – no quería incomodarlo.

—Vamos mocoso, si me incomodaras nunca te hubiera buscado – respondió, se recostó en el suelo – eres importante para todos nosotros.

—Y usted ¿Qué piensa de mí? – esa pregunta sonaba triste, pero a la vez llena de ansiedad, se acercó a él viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes en él –

—Creo que tienes una gran parte de mi corazón – esa linda sonrisa que tanto le gustaba hizo presencia, se sintió perderse en ella – ahora, si no quieres hablar está bien, esperare para cuando quieras hacerlo, trata de descansar.

Acaricio su mejilla, se levantó, entro a su cuarto, estaba quitándose la camisa cuando sintió unos pasos en el interior, de inmediato se giró para atacar, su mente quedo en blanco, ahí estaba el hermoso tritón, cubría su cuerpo con una de las toallas que dejaba cerca de la piscina.

—Levi – lo vio dar un paso, se enredó, lo vio irse de cara, pero corrió para sujetarlo antes que se golpeara – lo lamento, había olvidado como se hace.

—Cómo es posible? – pregunto, llevándolo hasta su cama lo dejo ahí, puso las sabanas en su cuerpo – creo que necesito una explicación, si es posible - se sentó en su silla viéndolo sin poder parpadear –

—Yo no quería mentirte, es solo que le temo a mis recuerdos – llevo sus lindas manos a sus ojos, empezando a sollozar – déjame contarte en verdad que fue lo que paso.

*w*

Tratar con Levi era fácil, él no se guardaba nada, lo decía sin pena ni gloria, era agradable porque desde que lo conoció sabía que no le había mentido, su mirada nunca se apartaba de su ser, sus pocas caricias lo hacían sentir especial.

Verlo a esa hora con uno de esos deliciosos platillos lo hizo más que feliz, que él quisiera saber que lo atormentaba género en su ser una emoción desbordante, la cual solo su familia y amigos de ese entonces demostraban. Al verlo alejarse sintió esa necesidad de ser honesto con el mayor, saco su cola del agua, sintió como ella cambiaba a esas cosas que tanto dolor le causaban, le gustaban sus piernas, lo hacían ver alto, pero el dolor al ponerse de pie lo atormentaba.

Se arrastró para tomar la toalla, en esa época le habían enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas que el cuerpo jamás debía estar desnudo, se puso de pie, sintió como el dolor no estaba, le costaba trabajo como en un principio, pero cuando lo vio se sorprendió de ver ese torso tan bien esculpido, sabía que era silencioso pero el mayor lo detecto y sin querer se tropezó.

—Mi padre era el líder de nuestra comunidad – comenzó sin mirarlo, quería ser lo más preciso posible – Su nombre era Grisha Jeager y mi madre era Carla Jeager, ellos se especializaron en la medicina, ayudábamos a otros cuando enfermaban, tenía varios hermanos y hermanas, vivíamos tranquilos, pero yo era el más inquieto, quería conocer otros mundos, ver a los seres que tenían extremidades, así que sin permiso una noche me escape.

Había un hermoso barco, me acerqué, vi a tantas personas que bailaban mientras cantaban, me sentía dichoso, ahí apareció él, era hermoso, su cabello rubio como el sol, alto y fuerte, labios finos, voz fuerte, sentí que mi corazón fue robado por aquel hombre, prestaba atención a todo lo que le decían, ahí descubrí que era el príncipe de esa región, su nombre era Erwin Smith, estaba de cumpleaños, tanto hombres como mujeres se le acercaban para robar un poco de su tiempo.

Mi padre me encontró, cuando él se enfadaba tenía una fuerza titánica, así que destruyo el barco con el fin de evitar que yo volviera acercarme, en la confusión de la destrucción logre soltarme de su agarre, busque al joven mozo, se estaba ahogando así que sin dudarlo lo saque y lo lleve a la orilla.

Estaba embelesado, su belleza me cautivo, pensaba que el seria el amor eterno del que mi madre hablaba, así que jure junto a él que estaríamos juntos, regrese, fui castigado severamente, le rogaba a mi padre generara algo para tener piernas, como era de esperarse él se negó, mi madre y hermanos trataban de quitarme la idea, diciendo que sería lastimado, pero no les hice caso, en cuanto pude fui a buscar a aquel ser del que se decía usaba magia para conceder deseos.

Su nombre era Reiner, era uno de los pulpos majestuosos que existían en esa zona, sin mentirte estaba asustado, pero quería estar junto a él, que me amara como yo lo hacía, así que con toda la determinación entre, le dije lo que quería, pero me pidió algo a cambio.

—¿Qué fue? – al escuchar la voz del mayor, se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado, lentamente poso sus ojos en el –

—Pidió mi voz – sonrió con dolor – según lo que recuerdo mis padres decían que mi voz podría cautivar a cualquiera, me sentía feliz por esas palabras.

—Deduzco que no te importo dársela – asintió, suspiro y continuo –

—Acepte el trato, no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero cuando ya mi voz había abandonado mi ser, el me llevo hasta la superficie y me hizo tomar algo, al terminarlo después de unos minutos yo ya tenía mis piernas, estaba dichoso, podría estar al lado de mi amado, pero jamás me espere lo que Reiner me dijo después.

-¨Si al tercer día él no te ha besado y dicho que te ama, antes de que el sol se oculte deberás clavarle esta daga en su pecho, su sangre permitirá que regreses al mar, si no lo haces te convertirás en burbujas, pero si es todo lo contrario, recuperaras tu voz, tendrás tu felices para siempre¨-, me la entrego, pero muy en mis adentros quería creer que no debía usarla, que sería feliz.

Me costaba trabajo caminar, no podía equilibrarme, me dolían terriblemente mis pies, sentía que caminaba en lo que después aprendí que eran espinas, pero solo pensaba que era normal que era un pequeño sacrificio para estar con él, esa tarde Erwin me encontró, me coloco su capa explicándome que no debía estar desnudo, ahí comprendí que mi piel no debía estar expuesta.

Fui tratado en el palacio con mucho cuidado, él parecía estar interesado en mí, me llevo a conocer el lugar, me enseñó a bailar, me tocaba de la forma que yo deseaba, paseábamos, cenábamos siempre juntos, lo que él quería que hiciera lo hacía, con decirte que hice cosas vergonzosas, solo porque pensé que me amaba, ahora que lo pienso, solo fui un ingenuo, permitía que me tocara, su lujuria se sentía en cada toque, pero él nunca continuaba.

Y el tercer día llego, me llevo a una habitación hermosa, bebimos un delicioso vino, me hizo suyo, me sentía feliz, creía que ese día por fin tendría ese final feliz que había soñado, al principio me dolió demasiado, el solo entró en mí desgarrándome, pero no me importo, otro acto que demostraba nuestro amor.

Él no me beso, no me dijo que me amaba, empecé a preocuparme, mi mente me decía que me habían usado, pero mi corazón gritaba que no era así, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse y una joven ingreso, me miro con desprecio, le susurro algo, luego de eso Erwin se fue, ella se me acerco para decirme -¨fuiste usado y ahora serás desechado como todos los demás, su majestad acaba de salir a su boda¨-, después se retiró, de mis ojos no paraban de sacar lágrimas, me levante, me vestí, me fui corriendo para confirmar esas palabras, ahí estaba él, con un hermoso traje blanco junto a ella, era tan hermosa como una estrella.

Corrí, me subí al barco, presencie toda la ceremonia, su sonrisa era diferente a la que me daba, comprendí que si había sido un idiota, que le entregue mis ilusiones, pensé que no hablar no generaría una conexión, pero no fue así. Se fueron a su cuarto espere en la puerta a que se quedaran dormidos, ingrese, me coloque sobre él, entonces saque la daga, volvería con mi familia, pediría perdón, olvidaría todo lo relacionado con el amor, pero no pude, yo sentía que lo amaba, así que simplemente me aleje, me senté en el mismo lugar que lo observaba cuando lo conocí, cuando el crepúsculo llego, sentí como mi cuerpo se deshacía y ya no supe más, hasta que te vi.

—¿Sentiste dolor en tus pies, esos 3 días? – solo pudo asentir, aun recordaba, todavía podía sentirlo de nuevo - ¿No recuerdas nada cuando estabas en las esferas?

—No, nada – respondió apenado, Hanji le dijo que Levi le hablaba seguido – perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar – lo vio acercase para arrodillarse frente a él, tomo sus manos, esos hermosos ojos se posaron en los suyos – eras un mocoso de otro mundo, te dejaste seducir por un desgraciado sin corazón y confiaste en su amabilidad, amaste de corazón, entregaste tu vida por él, así que no te arrepientas, además eso es el pasado ¿verdad?

—Si – esas palabras lo calmaron, se sentía feliz – sabes, lo último que escuche fue que Erwin les decía a todos sus amigos que yo sería ese lindo muñeco que le quitaba la ansiedad de su boda, así que me usaría como tal, al fin y al cabo, él jamás estaría con un hombre, ahí me sentí más estúpido.

—Gracias por confiar en mi – sin pensarlo lo abrazo, esas fuertes manos correspondieron su acción – ahora que sé que puedes caminar, iremos a que conozcas y si luego lo deseas te llevare a tu hogar.

—No quiero ir – respondió sin dudarlo – sé que nadie estará esperándome.

—Bueno aquí podrás hacer lo que quieras, harás feliz a la loca de Hanji – lo vio levantarse, se cubrió el cuerpo – ellas podrán enseñarte todo lo que quieras, mientras yo trabajo.

—Puedo ayudarte – no quería separarse del mayor, él le brindaba paz – si quieres claro está.

—Eso estaría bien – se fijó que todo el lugar estaba extremadamente limpio – veremos cómo te sacamos documentación, ahora dime ¿vas a dormir aquí o en la piscina?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se sonrojo, de inmediato se puso de pie, la sabana cayó de su cuerpo, sintió vergüenza al ver la mirada de Levi sobre él, se agacho para cubrirse de nuevo e intentar salir lo más rápido posible.

—Eren – escuchar su nombre de esa voz hizo que sentirá un placer extraño, él siempre lo llamaba mocoso – quiero que sepas que eres hermoso, me vale mierda si eres hombre o mujer, pero no te avergüences de lo que eres.

—Gracias, descansa – iba a salir, pero sintió como era levantado, su rostro lo sentía extremadamente rojo – puedo llegar hasta allá.

—Si te caes me sentiré culpable – sabía que esas palabras eran honestas – no te esfuerces, cuando estés preparado podemos sacar tiempo para que aprender a caminar bien, mientras tanto descansa y déjate mimar por esas locas.

—Lo haré – se pegó a ese cuerpo, nunca se había sentido seguro, pero con el todo era diferente – 

Al llegar, él lo coloco suavemente en la piscina, en donde su amada cola salió, sintiéndose más tranquilo aun, se estiro tomando el rostro del mayor, dejo sus labios en la mejilla, viendo como esos ojos mostraban un aprecio honesto hacia su ser.

—Descansa Levi y gracias por escucharme – se introdujo por completo, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia y perdón por la demora, he estado sumamente ocupada con la maestría y he tenido otros problemas que me han afectado emocionalmente, generando que la inspiración se pierda.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	7. Sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno los personajes como saben no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen XDD.
> 
> Gracias todas las lindas personas que han dejado su comentario y voto en esta historia, me hacen muy feliz. A mi beta gracias por el tiempo de corregir cada cap, por tus consejos y motivación.
> 
> Sin mas a leer y disfruten.

Los días fueron pasando, su trabajo había disminuido ya que no quería dejar a Eren solo, pero lo que más lo preocupaba era que el no volvió a salir de la piscina, le hacía dudar de ese momento, sobre todo sus pensamientos viajaban a ese párrafo del cuento, sus pies sentían tanto dolor que llegaba a considerar que tenía miles de agujas clavándose en ellos.

—Oye – la voz de Mikasa lo sacó de sus pensamientos – dime ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Júrame que no le dirás a tu estúpida novia – la vio asentir, separando sus ojos del lindo espectáculo que Eren le daba a Hanji volteó a verla – hace un par de noches Eren vino a mi cuarto.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? – veía la cara llena de duda y mal humor –

—¿Alguna vez te he jodido? – la vio negar luego continuó – me contó su parte de la historia, lo que ese bastardo le hizo, su dolor al perder al ser que sentía que amaba, pero desde ese momento no ha vuelto a salir de la piscina, me preocupa que este sintiendo dolor.

—Pregúntale pequeño imbécil – la miró con mala cara, ella nunca le hablaba así – mira Levi seré honesta y no quiero que me refutes, ¿te molesta la historia?, ¿Qué no volvió a caminar?, ¿O es por qué estas jodidamente celoso?, no creas que soy imbécil sé cómo lo miras, nunca en tu puta vida te has preocupado por algo o por alguien hasta ese punto, ni siquiera con Petra te portabas así, pero desde que Eren llegó te has vuelto más atento, lo miras de forma especial ¡Joder Capitán!, habla con él, dale ese incentivo para que quiera conocer el mundo, de querer salir a tu lado, ahora vamos a almorzar.

La vio levantarse, su mente empezó a preocuparse, ¿cómo era eso que él sentía algo especial por el castaño?, eso era imposible, en toda su vida jamás había sentido nada especial por nadie, ni con Petra, no, esta no sería la excepción, Eren era tierno, tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba todo como el sol en un día de verano, que sus ojos de diferentes colores brillaban, uno como una esmeralda y el otro con un dorado atrayente.

—Mierda estoy en problemas – dejo de pensar, salió directo al lugar del almuerzo –

Al llegar vio como Hanji le estaba haciendo una hermosa trenza en su cabello, colocándole flores en diferentes partes, lo cual lo hacía ver más lindo de lo que ya era; se sentó en su silla, de inmediato tomó su taza con café, espero a que las mujeres le dieran su plato al lindo tritón, empezaron a comer.

—Loca de mierda – ella volteó a verlo levantando una ceja – ¿me has encontrado algún trabajo?

—Todos son fuera del país Levi – contesto después de pasarse la comida – quieren que regreses a Dinamarca para que hagas la búsqueda de unos elementos que se perdieron de una embarcación.

—Te dije que no – respondió de inmediato – no pienso dejar a Eren a tu cuidado, seguro cuando regrese lo tienes en los huesos.

—Eso no pasará, lo amaría como a mi linda Mikasa – la pelinegra escupió su líquido, la mira algo extrañada – bueno no tanto, pero lo cuidaríamos bien, ¿verdad amor?

—Yo tengo trabajo completo Hanji, tú sabes que me es difícil cuidarte entre semana – respondió dándole un beso en la frente - y tú siempre estás en el hospital o metida con la búsqueda de trabajo para Levi, así que no podemos estar pendientes del lindo Eren.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo – lo voltearon a ver, su mirada se veía algo triste – solo es que me digan cómo conseguir la comida y así podrás ir a trabajar con tranquilidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo – respondió de inmediato – sería terrible que alguna de ellas llegara.

Las mujeres asintieron algo preocupadas, de solo pensar que Petra viniera de improvisto, se fuera contra el castaño le preocupaba, o su madre eso sin duda sería mucho peor, seguro llamaría hasta la armada en un escándalo, lo llevaría a un lugar desierto a tirarlo dejándolo a su merced, todo por el susto de encontrarlo en la casa de su amado hijo, pensando que estaba ahí para dañarlo.

—Buscaré si hay algo cerca y te informo, por el momento pide trabajo en una tienda – le lanzó la cuchara a la cara – nos vemos después.

*w*

Después de haber estado con Levi en el cuarto, empezó a sentirse extraño, esa mirada viéndolo escuchándolo con atención hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con ternura, además que en sus sueños volvía a escuchar esas lindas palabras que salían de la hermosa voz de Levi mientras estaba en esa esfera, esos recuerdos mientras estaba encerrado en las esferas finalmente habían vuelto, escucharle cuando le hablaba, le hacía sentir una gran calidez que llevaba muchos años sin experimentar.

—Creo que me gusta – empezó a llorar por la angustia que estaba sintiendo – esto no puede pasar, probablemente solo es admiración, si eso debe ser.

Trató de engañarse, ya había pasado por una terrible decepción amorosa, de la más cruel posible, con el dolor más destructivo que cualquier ser pudo sentir, ahora su corazón vuelve a latir como un idiota que se deja ilusionar con una mirada que parecía que jamás le mentiría.

—Eren – levanto su vista viéndolo ahí de pie, salió lentamente de la piscina – quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

—Pero Levi, yo ...

—Si te duele caminar será mejor que te quedes, no me gustaría que te lastimaras – lo vio alejarse – regresaré en unas horas, si escuchas que alguien entra solo no salgas, siempre y cuando no sea Hanji y Mikasa.

No quería quedarse solo, de verdad quería compartir más cosas con el azabache, quería experimentar su mundo, saber que podía ser parte de ello y apoyarlo.

—Levi – lo vio girarse con su maleta ya en el hombro – no me duele lo cual es raro, pero si quiero ir, solo que no sé qué debo usar.

Lo vio extender una bolsa que sin dudar la tomó, ahí había unos pantalones y una camisa negra, los zapatos se veían más cómodos de los que usó, sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Dónde me puedo cambiar? – lo vio extender una toalla, luego se giró para darle su espacio –

—Ve al cuarto, tómate el tiempo que necesites mocoso – salió, se cubrió el cuerpo – ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No creo – trato de mirar adecuadamente donde colocaba los pies – además debo practicar un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago y debo aprender de nuevo.

Fue directo al cuarto del azabache, ese aroma le gustaba demasiado, lo que más lo sorprendía era que todo estaba extremadamente limpio y ordenado eso que no tenía nadie que le sirviera; se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que no logró fue colocar esas cosas que adornaban los zapatos; bajo de nuevo cuando llegó al mismo lugar lo vio sentado con su taza en mano.

—Levi – vio cómo se levantaba de inmediato, su mirada se posaba en su persona – no se para que sirven estas cosas.

—Son cordones – lo vio acercarse para arrodillarse frente a él, sintió su cara enrojecer – luego te enseño a amarrarlos bien, ahora vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano, caminaron hacia eso que Levi llamaba carro, era bastante cómodo, mientras andaban el miraba el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, era muy diferente a lo poco que conoció en ese momento ya entendía porque Levi estaba enamorado de ese sitio.

—Es hermoso Levi – dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana – ¿todas las mañanas vienes por aquí?

—Suelo ir hasta donde vamos y me regreso – sabía que era fuerte, eso le sorprendía más – lo hago antes que te levantes, es una rutina.

—¡Qué emocionante! – dijo de todo corazón – ¿ya casi llegamos Levi?

—Sí, mira al frente – así lo hizo, sintió su ser saltar de emoción al ver ese lugar donde alguna vez vivió – es el mar, Levi, es hermoso la última vez que lo vi sentí demasiada nostalgia.

—Vamos – vio atentamente los movimientos de Levi, los imito – voy a llevarte al sitio donde encontré una de tus esferas.

Eso lo emocionó, ahora podía llegar a pensar que era importante para el azabache, sentía su corazón desbocarse, lo siguió lentamente lo vio acomodar todas las cosas.

—Quítate la ropa y déjala dentro de la maleta, cuando entres al agua me pasas la toalla, luego entro yo– lo vio alejarse para quitarse la camisa –

Se apresuró a hacer lo que le dijeron, su ser quería estar y sentir nuevamente el mar, sin dudarlo corrió hacia él.

*w*

Cuando escucho la entrada de Eren volteó a verlo, ahí sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, pues la sonrisa era aún más hermosa, su cola brillaba con más intensidad; terminó de quitarse la ropa para quedar en su usual vestido de baño, para este recorrido no necesitaría de oxígeno, así que iría sin tanto peso.

Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el castaño, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera, era agradable compartir con él, verlo tan feliz lo hacía sentir satisfecho, pero sobre todo Eren se la pasaba haciéndole todo tipo de comentarios frente a los arrecifes, animales que pasaban cerca de ellos, su voz debajo del agua era más suave y linda.

Al llegar tomó una gran bocanada de aire, supo que estaba perdiendo la resistencia, se culpó por no seguir con su fuerte rutina física, pero lo que importaba era ver la expresión de Eren, camino un poco, vio cómo su lindo sirenito se arrastraba sobre el agua para llegar a su lado.

—Ahí estaba la esfera – señaló, vio como Eren observaba el lugar con devoción – creo que viajaste demasiado.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – todo en ese joven le daba curiosidad –

—Cuando entré al mar, algo empezó a alumbrar, pensé que era una botella o algo parecido, cuando vi esa pequeña esfera, sentí que era algo especial – ver la tierna sonrisa lo conmovió – después la llevé a casa se la mostré a la loca cuatro ojos y ahí empezó mi búsqueda.

—Gracias Levi – se agachó para quedar frente a frente deleitarse con ese rostro – me salvaste de mi prisión, ahora déjame ayudarte en lo que necesites.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz mocoso – esos dedos caramelo se posaron en su mejilla, sintió los tibios labios sobre la otra – déjame apoyarte en lo que necesites, en esta nueva vida, ahora vamos.

Necesitaba alejarse, su corazón casi se le sale, si él lo llegaba a sentir se moriría de vergüenza, era la primera vez que le pasaba, de verdad que no sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso, digamos que la distancia sería lo mejor.

Realizaron el mismo recorrido, pero el único que salió fue él, le permitió a Eren disfrutar un poco más; cuando se estaba secando escucho su celular, lo contesto de inmediato.

—Diga –

—¿Dónde estás? – la voz preocupada de Mikasa lo sorprendió –

—En el mar, con Eren – seguía secándose, la verdad ella se preocupaba por nada - ¿Qué ocurre?

—Llamaron a Hanji, el mismo tipo del trabajo que te habló ayer – puso sus ojos en blanco, ese tema debía estar cerrado – él está aquí, te está buscando, quiere que solamente tú hagas el trabajo, estas muy bien referenciado y no está dispuesto a una negativa.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – si era así buscaría la manera de llevar a Eren –

—Hanji le dio tu ubicación, pero ella dice que hay algo en ese hombre que no le gusta – sus cejas casi se tocan, si la loca decía eso, es porque de verdad no tenía nada bueno – debe estar por llegar cuida de Eren.

—Lo haré, gracias Mikasa hablamos después – giró su cuerpo mientras veía a Eren jugar con un pequeño pez – oye mocoso, no se te ocurra salir si alguien viene y cúbrete lo más que puedas.

Lo vio asentir, fue a colocarse la camisa, empezó a escuchar pasos, de inmediato con un movimiento de mano le pidió a Eren entrar más adentro del agua, juró protegerlo daría su vida para cumplirlo.

—Rivaille Ackerman – esa voz le molestó de inmediato, sonaba demasiado arrogante y déspota – necesito con suma urgencia de sus capacidades.

*w*

Estaba feliz, Levi le hacía mover su mundo, le permitía experimentar cosas nuevas lo cual le fascinaba, los animalitos del mar lo trataban con cariño, luego le preguntaría si podían llevar a alguno para no estar tan solo, ya entendía eso que Hanji decía, feliz como pez en el agua.

Levi le hizo un pedido extraño, pero obedecería, él sabía porque se lo decía, sin dudar confiaría, cuando vio la señal se adentró más, a los pocos minutos escucho una voz muy familiar, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, la conocía muy bien puesto que estaba grabada en lo más profundo de su memoria, no podía ser cierto, era imposible.

—Creo que la persona con la que se contacta dio mi negativa – la voz de Levi era más fría de lo normal – no estoy dispuesto a ir hasta Dinamarca y si lo hago pediría casi el cuádruple por el trabajo.

—Pero señor Ackerman, no entiendo ¿por qué? – esa arrogancia seguía prendida en esa voz – nuestras tierras son hermosas y el mar es simplemente maravilloso.

—Son muy frías, no son de mi agrado – sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese hombre, no había duda era él - ¿Por cierto quién eres?

—Soy Erwin VI – ahí entendió todo, solo era un sucesor, un desagradable sucesor – que lindo acompañante tienes, siento que le rodea un aire místico, que hermoso.

—Él no es de tu incumbencia – miró a su guardián quién tenía la mirada llena de odio – está bajo mi cuidado, así que le pido que no se atreva a ponerle un dedo.

Lo vio acercarse al mar sin importarle que se mojaran sus zapatos, tocó su rostro por lo cual sintió mucho miedo, su cuerpo quería huir.

—Si fueras mío te tomaría todas las noches – esa sonrisa arrogante era la misma, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, quería llorar –

Vio como Levi lo tomaba de la ropa y lo sacaba de inmediato, lanzándolo lejos, se sorprendió aún más por la ira con la que lo hizo.

—Tócalo de nuevo y te rompo esa cara de princesa que tienes – lo vio sonreír nuevamente – solo márchate.

—Me iré cuando aceptes, sino – volvió a posar esos ojos azules sobre él – vendré para seguir conociendo a tu acompañante.

—Está bien – dijo Levi sin moverse un solo milímetro – envíale todos los detalles a mi asistente y te daré fecha de viaje.

—Gracias señor Ackerman – se levantó, se limpió su ropa – que tengan un buen día, adiós lindo tritón.

Después de ver que se marchaba, se levantó de inmediato abrazándose a la espalda de Levi, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer, sentía las manos de Erwin sobre su piel, la burla de todos en el palacio, el dolor de la daga en su pecho, todo era tan vivido.

—Levi – susurró junto a sus lágrimas que empezaron a brotar – tengo miedo.

—Te cuidaré, no te dejaré solo – lo sintió girarse para abrazarlo, sintió paz – ahora vístete, te llevaré a un restaurante, te gustará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el cap, espero les gustara si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin mas Ame las ama.


	8. A su lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés jajaja.
> 
> Gracias a mi linda beta por su ayuda en cada capítulo, eres un sol.

Haber pasado el tiempo con Levi fue maravilloso, le permitió probar un montón de dulces que le parecieron deliciosos, no tenían ni punto ni comparación con lo que llevaba comiendo hasta ese momento, pero al llegar su dolor de pies era sofocante, no quería dar un paso más.

—Lamento haberte hecho caminar tanto – él le estaba ayudando con sus zapatos – sé que te están doliendo.

—No diga eso Levi – negó con fuerza – la pase muy bien, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a usar mis pies.

—Aun así, debí ser más considerado – el coloco sus manos en las blancas mejillas, esos hermosos ojos se posaron en él –

—No diga eso – le sonrió, el azabache provocaba en él un sentimiento muy agradable – si no fuera considerado yo no estaría aquí, estaría repartido en diferentes partes del mundo y aun sufriendo un amor destructivo.

Se sorprendió al sentir esa fría mano sobre la suya, pero no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, llenaba su corazón de satisfacción, de deseo, de amor, era absurdo, pero Levi le generaba la confianza de volver a amar, pero nunca le diría, sería su eterno secreto.

—Descansa mocoso – lo vio levantarse para entregarle la toalla que cubriría su cuerpo – cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde estoy.

—Gracias Levi – lo vio alejarse, solo pudo apretar su pecho, pidiéndole en silencio que dejara de latir tanto -

Se desvistió, se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina lentamente entró, cuando su cola salió sintió mucha tranquilidad, dejo de sentir ese dolor de tanto caminar, se dirigió a la zona donde solía dormir sin ninguna preocupación quedo completamente dormido.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a calentar el lugar donde estaba, se sintió muy bien, era diferente a estar en el mar, el lugar donde él vivía era extremadamente fría, se estiró al abrir sus ojos vio a Mikasa, sonrió luego se apresuró a salir.

—Mikasa buenos días – saludo, dejo un suave beso en la mejilla – ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?

—Vinimos a traer el trabajo de Levi, pero él no está – le dijo con una leve sonrisa, su plato de fruta – aquí está tu desayuno.

—Gracias – salió, sentándose a la orilla e inicio su comida – debe estar haciendo ejercicio, aunque llegamos muy tarde, pensé que dormiría más.

—Qué lindo que pienses así, pero ese amargado no puede dormir más de dos horas – la vio con duda, no entendía a qué se refería – bueno sufre de insomnio, dice que toda la vida a tenido malos sueños, no los recuerda, así que evitamos tocar el tema.

—Pero si duerme tan poco enfermará – se preocupaba por él, pues era su salvador – ¿será que no se alimenta bien?

—No es eso – la vio sentarse a su lado suspirar con pesadez – creo que es más por el abandono de su padre y el abuso que él le hacía a su madre.

—Debió ser muy difícil – ella solo asintió, lo miro con cariño, entendía esa pregunta silenciosa – en mi caso, mis padres y hermanos eran muy amables, me regañaban seguido porque era muy terco, siempre buscaba conocer más del mundo de los humanos, buscaba desesperadamente elementos que ustedes usaban.

—Me alegra que fueras feliz – él solo pudo sonreír por esos lindos recuerdos – pero creo que debiste hacerles caso.

—Lo sé – dejo el plato, poso sus ojos en sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante – fui estúpido al enamorarme de un hombre solo por su sonrisa, después todo fue dolor y desesperación.

—¿Y ahora? –

—Me siento muy feliz – se quedó mirándola con una amplia sonrisa – ustedes son amables, me ayudan, me cuentan de sus vidas y sé que quieren verme feliz, por eso gracias.

—No agradezcas – lo tomo de las manos las acariciaba con cariño – al que debes decirle eso es al capitán, él se obsesiono cuando te encontró por primera vez, sin importar las dificultades, el dinero y el tiempo te encontró.

—Lo haré debidamente – ella era amable, aunque fuera tan seria – Levi es muy especial.

—Solo es un gato amargado – ella hizo una mala cara, pero sabía que no sentía ningún tipo de fastidio hacia él – pero en cierta parte tienes razón, aunque no es muy expresivo, es atento, ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio y respeta las decisiones que se tomen.

—¿Lo dices por tu relación? – sabía que estaba tocando temas que no debía, pero su curiosidad crecía –

—Si – la vio sonreír suavemente – me di cuenta de mi amor por Hanji, cuando ella llegó al hospital principal, me llamo la atención su forma de ser, su sonrisa, al sentir sus brazos en mi cuello, hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco y a las pocas semanas se lo confesé, tenía miedo, era mi primera experiencia, pero cuando ella me beso, toqué el cielo tanto así que hasta hoy no he bajado de ahí.

—Qué lindo Mikasa – su cola se movía con rapidez, se sentía emocionado – mi primer amor fue desagradable.

—Pero no todo fue tan lindo – ella masajeaba sus manos con fuerza, estaba nerviosa – llegó el día en que le dije a mis padres, Hanji y Levi fueron conmigo más que todo por insistencia de Hanji, así que al entrar todos se sentaron en la sala, me pare frente a ellos les dije de mi relación, mis padres enloquecieron, nos trataron muy mal, Hanji solo me abrazaba mientras lloraba, me echaron de la casa.

—Lo siento mucho – puso sus manos sobre las contrarias, era un modo de tranquilizarla – pero ¿y Levi?

—El solo golpeó la mesita que estaba ahí llamando la atención de todos – negó con la cabeza luego sonrió – solo dijo algo así como pero que estupidez, si eres feliz ¿qué te importa lo que digan los demás?, por lo menos puedes escoger a tu pareja, no como a mí, que me obligan a tener una relación con esa mujer, si ellos no lo entienden pues que se jodan; sin esperar a que mis padres contestaran se fue.

—Se nota que no ha cambiado en todos estos años – ella con un movimiento de cabeza, afirmo a sus palabras – su novia debe quererlo mucho.

—No seas tonto Eren – ella lo miraba con picardía – terminaron hace poco, lo desesperaba y jamás pudo sentir una atracción real por ella.

—Buenos días – la fuerte voz del azabache hizo presencia, él solo pudo sonreír más - ¿Qué ocurre?

—Trabajo primo – la vio levantarse a tomar un sobre para sentarse en la mesa que estaba al frente – léelo, creo que es bastante delicado el tema.

—Buenos días Levi – él le sonrió, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza - ¿estás bien?

—Claro mocoso – tomó el sobre luego se sentó – que mierda, las geodas de cuarzo rosado son casi escasas y sobre el hecho dice que sabe de buena fuente que queda la más preciada en el punto Nemo, queda a más de 2000 km de tierra firme.

—Está loco – escuchó a Mikasa solo podía pensar que era cierto – ese lugar no ha podido ser explorado.

—Niégate Levi – de inmediato salió de la piscina, se colocó la toalla vio los papeles – no es un lugar donde puedas llegar, muchas personas han muerta ahí, mi padre recogió hasta niños por la codicia de los adultos, nunca se ha dicho pero el agua ahí es extremadamente fría, muy pocos podemos vivir en esa zona.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso a Eren – ella miraba el mapa, de verdad que era una zona muy alejada – además si es una joya tan importante debería quedarse en su lugar.

—Lo haré – dijo sin importarle la mirada preocupada de ellos – no pienso darle la oportunidad de venir a molestar a Eren, el bastardo sabe algo y honestamente no me gustaría volver a tenerlo cerca.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – ella golpeó con fuerza la mesa, se le veía preocupada – si mueres será aún peor, le darás a Eren en bandeja de oro, pues él no sabe moverse en el mundo.

—Puedo ayudar – vio esos pares de ojos posarse sobre él – sé llegar a ese lugar, no será difícil encontrar el cuarzo, pero lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué lo busca?, es una reliquia de las sirenas.

*w*

Después de escuchar esas palabras su mente empezó a moverse más rápido, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con ese infeliz, ya que a todas luces parecía tener un conocimiento mas profundo de las sirenas de lo que aparentaba, sabía algo que ellos no, además estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlo sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle que él sea el que muera en esa travesía.

Pero no contaba con que Levi se había propuesto proteger a Eren a cualquier costa sin importar nada, él también se prepararía para cualquier cosa que ese maldito cara de ken pudiera preparar, después de todo hacer lo que él hacia no era para cualquiera por lo que había aprendido a prever cualquier contratiempo y estar preparado para todo.

—Pero Eren no tienes documentación, será difícil – Mikasa estaba igual de preocupada, ella sabía que algo malo estaba pasando – pienso que deberías quedarte y ...

—¡Pero que lindas piernas! – la voz estridente de Hanji hizo presencia, se lanzó al mocoso – que emoción verte de esta manera, no pensé que pudieras, pero eres hermoso, ahora con respecto a la documentación, puedo ayudar.

—Habla loca – quería golpearla, tirarla a la piscina a ver si así se ahogaba, luego le pediría disculpas a Mikasa – conozco a cierta persona que trabaja en ese ambiente, podemos pedirle ayuda, él no suele preguntar nada, siempre y cuando le paguemos su mano de obra.

—No soy rico cuatro ojos de mierda – le fastidiaba que hablara de dinero –

—Bueno tengo esa solución también – la vio sacar de su bolsillo un hermoso collar – está hecho con las hermosas lágrimas de Eren, sabías que estas perlas son tan únicas y raras que se venden a buen precio, mi amada hizo tres muestras y dos de ellas ya no están en mi poder.

Ella les entregó la cantidad de dinero recibido el cual no era poco, era casi el triple de lo que solían darle por trabajos en su zona.

—Podemos dividir si quieren un 70/30, quedándose ustedes con más dinero – ella levantó los hombros como restándole importancia – igual también cobro como tu ayudante.

—Habla con esa persona y dime que hay que hacer – tomó el dinero e hizo la repartición acordada – debemos terminar esta mierda lo más rápido posible y así luego le puedo partir la cara a ese niño con cara de Ken, cuando nos vayamos pueden sacar las lágrimas de Eren para hacer lo que deseen.

—Lo haré – ella sonrió beso a Mikasa en la frente – de igual manera escúchenme los dos, este trabajo es muy delicado, ese hombre sabe cosas que nosotros no y puedo asegurar que lo oculta por un motivo específico, si no mueres en la búsqueda, probablemente te asesine después, así que les pido que estén muy atentos.

—Lo haremos – dijo el mocoso con una gran sonrisa – por cierto ¿Qué son documentos?

Ese mocoso era algo especial, podía sacar a cualquiera de esos momentos tan preocupantes con un solo comentario, así que sus acompañantes le explicaron su duda, el solo asentía y veía las fotos que le mostraban, su sonrisa era radiante.

—Tendremos que ir de compras – al decir eso vio los ojos llenos de felicidad de Eren – ve a cambiarte y saldremos.

Así lo hizo, las mujeres se sorprendieron, con ojos suplicantes le pedían que las dejaran acompañarlos.

—Hagan lo que se les de la puta gana – se dirigió a su cuarto para poder arreglarse –

El resto de día se la pasaron comprando cosas que consideraban serían necesarias que Eren tuviera, así podía pasar desapercibido para no sentirse excluido en otros lugares, él estaba dichoso de compartir y conocer todas esas cosas que jamás en su vida llegó a imaginarse tener, como si fuera mutuo todo se lo mostraba y explicaba, dándole a entender que ese mocoso de mierda era más curioso de lo que se imaginó, pero así le gustaba, le atraía, era como un imán que lo juntaba a él.

Hanji le mostró lo que debían hacer para tener toda la documentación al día, así que, sin esperarlo, se dirigieron al lugar especificado, cuando se le pedía sonreír para las fotos, sentía que su mundo era solo ese joven, podía perderse en esos ojos y labios, deseaba tomarlos.

—Cuida de él Levi – escuchó a Mikasa, sacándolo de su ¨Erenmundo¨ – es muy especial y si lo que Hanji dice es verdad, puedo asegurarte que él es su objetivo.

—Pienso igual – le respondió sin apartar su vista del castaño – regresaré con él lo juro, no permitiré que algo malo le pase.

—Eso espero Levi – sintió un golpe en su brazo – deberías decirle a tu madre que estás enamorado de alguien, escuché que Petra está buscando la manera de reconciliarse contigo.

—Mierda – se masajeo el puente de la nariz – las había olvidado, lo haré en cuanto llegue y me encuentre con ese infeliz.

La vio alejarse para ir a tomar la mano de Hanji, jamás le importo esa supuesta ¨desviación¨ de la amada de su amiga, al contrario, le parecía muy valiente y decidida, porque desde ese día ella jamás volvió a mencionar a sus padres, para ser honesto se veía más que feliz.

Ahora era su turno de buscar la felicidad de Eren y si para eso, debía dejarlo libre en ese lejano lugar lo haría, así su corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	9. Conociendo el mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.
> 
> Espero les guste el cap, gracias a mi linda beta por su ayuda incondicional, y buenas ideas.

Hacer los documentos no fue nada difícil, lo que complicaba todo era que Hanji no dejaba de estar emocionada viendo a Eren caminar, eso a él le fastidiaba pues no lo dejaba estar cerca, por otro lado, Mikasa le acolitaba todo lo que su estúpida mujer se le ocurría.

—Deja esa cara de gato súper estreñido – le dijo su amiga mientras regresaban de hacer compras para el castaño – se te notan los celos a metros.

—Cállate – trato de ignorarla, misión imposible sentía su mirada en su espalda – no estoy celoso ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo estas – vio esa sonrisa pícara, solo puso sus ojos en blanco – capitán estar enamorado no es un pecado.

—Nunca me interesó ese tema – veía a Eren sonreír, sentía como su mente le gritaba que le dijera la verdad – y jamás le diré, probablemente él desee quedarse en ese lugar, no sería raro que algún miembro de su familia siga con vida.

—Capitán – él la miró disimuladamente, solo movió su cabeza dándole a entender que podía continuar – Hanji dijo que eso era poco probable, ella hizo una investigación, encontró una página que afirmaba cosas bastante crueles.

—¿Qué cosas? – se preocupó, esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con ese imbécil de cara bonita –

—Al parecer una familia se dedicó a cazarlas – vio la preocupación en el rostro de Mikasa – según la página descubrieron que tenían cierto ¨don¨ para la inmortalidad.

—Hijos de puta – fue lo único que pudo responder, si hablaba más explotaría de ira –

—¡Vamos al centro comercial! – gritó Hanji, mientras sacudía sus brazos para sujetar a Eren del brazo – hay que comprarle ropa adecuada a Erencito.

Iniciaron el recorrido, la loca le mostraba todos los lugares interesantes – según ella – a Eren, el joven no dejaba de sonreír además de señalar cosas que le llamaban la atención, verlo de esa manera hacía que toda esa mierda de las mariposas en el estómago cobraran sentido en él.

Y la loca, junto con su pareja no dejaban de enseñarle, por ese lado les agradecía demasiado, él no tenía esa paciencia, la ropa que le escogieron lo hacía ver espectacular, podría convertirse en un modelo por lo cual seguramente llegaría muy alto, pues sus facciones, cabello, cuerpo, carisma, sobre todo sus ojos heterocomáticos le daban ese aire de misticismo, llamaba la atención de todos.

Mientras ellas pagaban, lo vio salir para sentarse a su lado, su sonrisa no desaparecía para nada, le agradaba verlo así, podía ver que eso de sentir dolor en sus pies había desaparecido en su totalidad.

—¿Qué es eso Levi? – giró su rostro al lugar que señalaba –

—Eso es un perro – dijo completamente neutral, vio una exclamación de admiración del castaño – ven vamos, en esa tienda puedes tocarlos.

—¡Se puede! – lo vio aplaudir para salir corriendo –

Se le notaba la emoción en cada poro de su rostro, sus ojos tenían una característica muy llamativa cuando se emocionaba, era que empezaban a cambiar de color.

—Mira Levi, es muy suavecito – lo tenía completamente alzado el perro no hacía más que restregarse en el joven – Jajajaja me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Ese mocoso de mierda, lo estaba enloqueciendo porque honestamente le importaba un carajo no poder apartar sus ojos de él, su ser le exigía memorizar cada aspecto.

—¿Y eso qué es? – lo saco de sus pensamientos, se demoró en enfocar – son diferentes a los perros.

—Es un gato – se acercó a la jaula, colocó su mano, esos animales si le gustaban, solo buscaban cariño cuando lo querían, algo como él – no tienen tanta energía como los perros, son más tranquilos e independientes.

—Algo así ¿cómo usted? – lo miró perplejo, solo pudo hacer una media sonrisa, era muy perceptivo – también es muy suave y mire vibra.

—Se llama ronroneo – todos los animales parecían amarlo porque buscaban su atención –

—¿A usted cuál le gusta? – quería responder algo así como, el que más me gusta eres tú, pero prefirió seguir con el hilo de la conversación –

—Los gatos – empezó a alejarse del animal – no me obligarían a salir de casa y si es necesario salir, puedo llevarlo fácilmente.

—Son igual de calmados que usted capitán – la voz de Mikasa sonó detrás de él – según recuerdo en una ocasión usted nos contó que cuando era pequeño encontró un gato callejero, pero en ese entonces su padre no quería animales en su casa, así que lo obligaron a regresarlo.

—¿Lo dejó solo en la calle?, ¿cómo se alimentaba? – se veía la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos heterocomáticos –

—Nada de eso – respondió de inmediato, sacándolos del lugar – se lo lleve a un amigo, los fines de semana trabajaba en la limpieza de la playa y con ese dinero compraba alimentación, murió de viejo.

—Qué alivio – respondió no soltó su mano – ¿cómo se llamaba?

—No lo recuerdo, creo que ni siquiera yo le puse el nombre – levantó los hombros como restándole importancia – bien ahora vamos donde Gunther.

—¿Quién es? – esa mirada era extremadamente penetrante –

—Es un amigo del enano – de inmediato mando su puño a las costillas de Hanji, ella era feliz haciéndolo enojar – también te quiero Levi.

—Púdrete Hanji – empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, notando la preocupación de sus actos en el castaño – de todas las personas que Mikasa pudo conseguir, tenías que ser tú.

—Pero ella me ama de corazón – escuchó la risa estridente, se imaginó ese abrazo que le debía estar dando – por cierto, Gunther es uno de los joyeros más famosos, su tienda vende miles de diseños, por lo que queremos ver si podemos venderle tus lindas lágrimas.

—¿En verdad tienen valor? – preguntó apagando su sonrisa en su totalidad –

—Claro que si – la loca llegó al lado del castaño – no subestimes tus capacidades y créeme, si logramos un contrato con él, Levi no tendrá que volver a trabajar así podrá hacerse cargo de ti por el resto de sus vidas.

Vio un sonrojo en los lindos cachetes de Eren solo pudo asentir, por su parte quería matarla, solo buscaba la manera de avergonzarlos de esa manera encontrar una debilidad en sus defensas. Al entrar al lugar vio como esos ojos casi se salen de sus cavidades, los abrió demasiado.

—Esto es hermoso Levi – señalaba collares, que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la posición en que se les veía - ¿Cómo se llaman?

—El nombre general son joyas – respondió al mostrarle una foto – esto es una gargantilla, collar, aretes, brazaletes, manillas y anillos, también hay otros que se usan en los tobillos de los pies.

—Increíble – detallaba todo lo que tenía en ese mostrador –

—Pero si es el capitán – la voz los sacó de su momento, él se acercó y abrazo a su amigo – pensé que no regresarías, pensé que querías irte de este pueblo.

—Me acostumbré y vivo tranquilo a pesar de todo – lo vio hacer una mueca de entendimiento – ¿qué te parece el producto?

—Siempre me impresionas con la buena calidad que me traes – hizo un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento – pero estoy viendo algo más hermoso.

Vio que señalaba a Eren, frunció sus cejas en señal de incomodidad.

—Él es Eren – al escuchar su nombre, el castaño se acercó –

—Es un placer conocerte, soy Gunther – le extendió la mano, la acción fue devuelta, por el contrario - dime ¿quieres ser mi modelo?

—Soy Eren – todos vieron la duda en el rostro del joven, Mikasa fue la que habló –

—Eren, un modelo es esa persona que sale en las fotos – el joven miraba detenidamente y asentía – son el rostro de la marca, como puedes ver son muy pocos los que Gunther aprueba.

—Tu belleza hace juego con mis diseños – no escuchaba mentira en esas palabras, sabía que podría ser una opción, si Eren decidiera regresar – Todo en ti es una musa de inspiración, desde la coronilla de tu cabeza hasta tus pies, las proporciones son perfectas.

—¿Puedo? – lo miro expectante, pero debía ser realista –

—Si decides regresar – inició mirándolo fijamente, debía hacerle entender que todo lo que pasara seria decisión de él – después del trabajo y te nace hacerlo, no debes dudar eres el dueño de tu vida y las decisiones que tomes estoy dispuesto a apoyarlas.

—Gracias Levi – lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando a todos con la boca tan abierta que pensó que se les caería – seria para mí un honor ser su modelo –

—Bien, denme unos 20 minutos mientras llamo al fotógrafo – los llevó al interior de su tienda, ese hombre no perdía tiempo –

Y así fue, a los pocos minutos no solo llegaron los fotógrafos, sino estilistas, maquilladores y los decoradores, empezaron a trabajar en Eren su apariencia cada vez se vía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Se le veía emocionado, las mujeres no se quedaban atrás de retratarlo, de darle cumplidos, de apoyar a las estilistas en la escogencia del vestuario, podía afirmar que desde siempre había estado destinado a estar rodeado de gente loca y bulliciosa.

—Es un joven hermoso – afirmó a las palabras de su amigo – si lo llevamos por este camino, llegará alto.

—Lo sé – sintió el brazo rodearlo luego soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué ocurre? Tanto te incomoda mi presencia.

—Que dices capitán – lo vio sonreír más ampliamente – es solo que no entiendo porque no eres honesto con tus emociones.

—Gunther – lo miró, vio que le prestaban atención – si él decide regresar seré honesto, pero si quiere quedarse con su familia no lo detendré.

—Sigues siendo un testarudo, pero así se te estima – lo golpeó suavemente en sus costillas escuchó una leve risa – me llamó Petra.

—¿Qué te dijo? – puso sus ojos en blanco, esa mujer lo iba a enloquecer –

—Lo mismo de siempre – le restó importancia, se lo agradecía – que quería recuperarte, que regresaras con ella, que sus noches son tan frías sin ti, a lo cual lo único que pude responder fue "pero sentirías más frio porque Levi parece un iglú" me colgó de inmediato.

—Bien hecho – soltó una risita, cuando abrió sus ojos todos lo miraban - ¿Qué?

—No lo puedo creer – dijo el castaño, aplaudía con entusiasmo – Levi puede reír, ¡que emoción!

Todos soltaron una carcajada por esas palabras, él solo se acercó acaricio su mejilla, ese mocoso era toda una bendición en su vida.

—Lo hago muy poco – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, se alejó fue a la ventana, necesitaba un cigarrillo –

Empezaron la sesión, de verdad que tenía talento, hacía lo que le pedían, le salía extremadamente natural.

*w*

Estaba emocionado, ese día había aprendido demasiadas cosas de ese nuevo mundo, de la relación que llevaban Hanji y Mikasa con Levi, pero lo más interesante era conocer cosas del azabache, él era tan reservado que irlo conociendo lentamente lo emocionaba.

Eso que llaman trabajo, le producía una satisfacción increíble, podía afirmar que lo que hacía Gunther era muy hermoso, brillaba con tanta intensidad, que le recordaban a los espacios que visitaba en el mar.

—Creí que había dejado de fumar – escucho decir de Gunther a Mikasa –

—No – respondió rápidamente – lo logra por unas semanas, pero luego su ansiedad regresa y todo el esfuerzo se pierde.

—¿Qué dice Kushel? – ella solo negó, el hombre soltó un suspiro – debe ser difícil saber que tu madre te ama, pero pone primero a otros antes que a ti.

—Petra encontró la manera de ponerla de su lado – Hanji se masajeaba sus ojos – por lo cual Levi simplemente se quedó solo.

—¿Estará bien? – los tres lo miraron solo le sonrieron – perdón, no debía entrometerme.

—Eren – Mikasa se acercó, lo abrazó – tú lo has ayudado bastante, desde que inició tu búsqueda hasta el día de hoy, no había fumado, él es fuerte así que no debes preocuparte.

—Él no quiere que regrese ¿verdad? – sus palabras lo habían dejado en claro –

—No es eso – Gunther se acercó, lo tomó de los hombros – él jamás haría algo que esté en contra de lo que tu deseas, si para ti la felicidad esta junto a tu familia, a él no le importará todo este esfuerzo que ha hecho y que hará, así que no pienses eso, son tus decisiones y todos nosotros te apoyaremos, ya eres libre.

Solo asintió, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le decía que era libre de elegir, de ver que era lo mejor para su vida, pero en su interior sabía que no quería apartarse de ese hombre que lo miraba entre un gris y azul, lleno de comprensión junto a algo más que no lograba descifrar.

Al terminar, fueron hasta la casa de Levi a cenar, estaba motivado por pedirle a Mikasa que le enseñara, pero debía esperar, porque si su familia estaba esperándolo, debía pensar bien qué hacer con su futuro, con los nuevos desafíos que esta vida le estaba colocando.

Mikasa y Hanji se retiraron después de ayudarle y enseñarle a empacar su ropa junto a los elementos de aseo que le habían comprado, la azabache era igual de meticulosa y cuidadosa que Levi, mientras que Hanji solo quería colocar todo e ir a dormir, ellas se complementaban a la perfección.

—Cuida de Levi – le pidió cuando Hanji se retiró – él es bastante impulsivo a su manera, pero es un buen hombre.

—Lo haré – le sonrió Mikasa le devolvió la acción, solo que esta era más débil –

—Se decides quedarte sé honesto con él – le pidió colocando la maleta en el suelo junto a la de Levi – el odia las mentiras y pierde rápidamente la confianza en las personas cuando se entera que le han mentido.

—¿Ha pasado antes? – ella solo afirmó luego lo abrazó–

—Él debe ser el que te cuente, pero no desesperes – dejó un beso en su mejilla abrió la puerta – él es capaz de morir por verte feliz.

Las despidió con un movimiento de su mano, cerró la puerta, fue hasta la piscina, empezó a desvestirse e ingresó, su cuerpo sintió tranquilidad al estar en su forma original, se percató que su azabache estaba en la ventana, con eso que llamaban cigarrillo en sus labios mientras miraba con anhelo el cielo.

Él le daría tiempo para que confiara, que quisiera contarle sus problemas por su parte le brindaría su atención, amándolo en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara si es así, háganmelo saber, lamento la demora tratare de actualizar más seguido, aunque no prometo nada.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	10. Un corazón egoista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta por su tiempo y paciencia en cada cap e historia.

Todas las noches eran iguales sin poder dormir tranquilamente, siempre sintiendo ese vacío en su ser, esa necesidad de salir corriendo para lanzarse desde la parte más alta, estaba cansado de esos mensajes que le llegaban de Petra, está harto de su vida, quería irse a vivir a otro lugar pero era imposible, no dejaría a Mikasa sola cuando toda su familia la abandonó, sabía que Hanji no la dejaría, pero era su único familiar, al menos así se consideraba desde que los padres de Mikasa la habían echado de su casa por su relación con Hanji, la apoyaría siempre.

Ahora uno de los nuevos problemas era su necesidad de verlo desde la ventana, ver como su piscina se iluminaba en hermosos colores que destellaban de su cola, ese suave canto que sabía que salía inconscientemente de los labios de Eren; no entendía que le pasaba con ese mocoso, no se conocían demasiado tiempo, pero se había enamorado como un estúpido adolescente.

—Que mierda me pasa – empezó a masajear el puente de su nariz – ya no tengo 15 años para estarme sintiendo de esta manera.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su casa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, mataría al imbécil que se le ocurría molestar a las tres de la mañana, bajó sin podérselo creer ahí estaban ellas, Petra con una estúpida sonrisa junto a su amada madre.

—No creo que estas sean horas de venir a molestar – dijo abriendo la puerta, dejó pasar a su madre, cuando esa zorra iba a entrar empezó a cerrarla – solo ella ingresa, tú no eres bienvenida.

—Levi estoy embarazada – todos sus impulsos se perdieron ella ingresó – necesitamos hablar de ... ¿te vas de viaje?

—Si el vuelo sale hoy – respondió, mientras se dirigía a su sala – tengo un trabajo junto a mi nuevo socio.

—Levi – esa suave voz lo sacó de su preocupación, volteó a verlo, ahí en la puerta con su bata color azul marino – escuché ruidos y me preocupé.

—Eren – se hizo a un lado esperó a que se sentara junto a él– ella es Kushel mi madre y Petra la zorra.

—Pero los zorros no son así – esas palabras lo hicieron reír – ellos son pequeños y peludos, ella es como muy normal.

—Es un placer conocerte Eren – dijo su madre, le extendió la mano, Eren la tomó con delicadeza – ¿ayudas a mi hijo en su trabajo?

—Sí, soy buen nadador así que puedo apoyarlo – esa amplia sonrisa apareció su corazón se tranquilizó – aunque él también es muy bueno y debemos viajar.

—Espero que todo les salga muy bien en esta sociedad – él solo afirmó siguió sonriéndole a su madre – ahora cariño, hablemos del embarazo quiero que te cases con ella, debes hacerte responsable.

—Creo que es pura mierda – respondió de inmediato, posó su filosa mirada en Petra – Y no me pienso casar, no recuerdo haber estado con ella.

—Tengo un mes – dijo esa bruja con mucha seriedad, le extendió un papel, Eren fue el que se la pasó – esa es la ecografía.

—Deja de ser idiota Petra – lo lanzó a la mesita, volvió a sentarse lejos – ¿por qué crees que es mío?

—¿Y por qué no lo crees? – ella lo enfrentó pudo ver dudas en su mirada – esa noche te emborrachaste demasiado ya que al parecer no recuerdas nada.

—¿Cuándo mierda dices que pasó? – estaba dudoso de esas palabras, él no era fácil de emborrachar y honestamente, ella no le producía ganas de desvestirla – habla mierda, quiero intentar dormir.

—Estábamos en el bar de siempre, los cinco Erd, Aulo, tu, Gunther y yo – ella sonreía como si sus palabras la convencieran – y estábamos bebiendo ...

—Para ahí – recordó que desde que se enteró de su amorío, habían dejado de verse – déjame pensar un poco.

Cerró sus ojos, su última borrachera fue con Mikasa y Hanji porque la loca hizo una combinación de tragos que lo dejó tirado en el sofá, tenía un trabajo importante que era el de la comisión de reliquias, donde había buscado la caja musical, así que mientras sacaba los permisos de buceo, hacía la búsqueda y lo entregaba, la fecha que estaba en la ecografía no era lógica, si miraba bien, para esas fechas él no estaba en casa, estaba buscando las esferas de Eren; su cabeza se recostó en el hombro del castaño de verdad que le agradaba ese aroma.

—¿Hijo qué ocurre? – la voz de su madre sonaba cansada la entendía, ella no trasnochaba –

—A ver – volvió a hablar lentamente abrió sus ojos – ¿Dónde se supone que tienes seis meses? Y ¿cómo mierda hiciste para que me acostara contigo cuando yo estaba en la casa de Mikasa y Hanji? – vio como esos ojos se abrían de sorpresa, amaba su buena memoria – porque mi mente no me engaña también puedo confirmarlo con mi agenda, mi última borrachera fue en casa de Mikasa hace seis meses, para esa fecha ya se sabía de tu futuro esposo.

—¿Es verdad hijo? – los ojos de su madre mostraban ira, hace cuanto no la veía así –

—Porque te mentiría – llevó sus manos al largo cabello de Eren jugó con el – me da igual las cosas que ella te diga, pero ni ganas me daban de verla desnuda, además Hanji me emborracho para sacar el dolor de la traición que tonta.

—¡Mientes! – grito, eso hizo que fuera hasta su escritorio, sacara su agenda y buscará las fechas de cada evento –

Se la entregó a su madre, ella lentamente leía todo lo que estaba ahí escrito, estaba seguro que ser tan meticuloso daba sus frutos, la angustia de Petra se veía por todo su cuerpo, le fascinaba, esa desgraciada aprendería a no intentar joderle la vida.

—Petra – su madre se puso de pie se acercó a ella, ahí la abofeteo – te exijo que jamás te acerques a mi familia, esto es denigrante, te escuché por horas, me trasnoche por tus mentiras, dudé de mi hijo pero que no te quede duda que, si vuelves a acercarte si siquiera para respirar cerca de él, créeme que conocerás la fama de los italianos, ya que las mafias tienen muy buenos asesinos.

—Espera Kushel, él solo no quiere tomar la responsabilidad – vio como Eren se acercaba colocando su mano cerca del vientre de la mujer – ¿¡tú que haces!?

—Bueno pues ahí no hay vida – lo miró con duda, ¿qué acaba de decir? – en su vientre no hay vida, está vacía.

—Gracias Eren – le dijo, tomó a la mujer la arrastró hasta la puerta – no regreses y si te veo de nuevo, perderé la paciencia.

Cerró con fuerza e ingresó de nuevo, llevó a su madre hasta su cuarto.

—Descansa, hablamos más tarde – cerró, regresó al sofá –

Eren seguía ahí, sentado viendo las estrellas, su mirada estaba llena de nostalgia, sabía que era un cobarde al no entregarle la carta, pero y ¿si en verdad ellos ya no estaban?, podría ver como Eren perdía las esperanzas antes de iniciar con el viaje, eso no era lo que quería, esperaría un poco más para dársela.

Se acercó lentamente, el castaño seguía mostrando un anhelo indescriptible en cada parpadeo, en cada respiración, sus manos se movían con nerviosismo mientras las acariciaba.

—Deberías descansar – esas joyas se posaron en él – lamento este problema.

—Al contrario – respondió, mientras se corría para darle espacio en la silla – no debí hacer lo que hice menos entrar en una conversación privada.

—No digas eso – se acomodó, como se volvió costumbre tomó un mechón de los largos cabellos – gracias, me ayudaste con ella y ya puedo quitármela de encima, por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Bueno papá no solo era el líder – comenzó con una linda sonrisa en sus labios – también tenía conocimientos ¨médicos¨, nosotros lo llamábamos esenciales de vida, los tritones y sirenas tienes ciertas habilidades, que permiten saber cuándo hay vida dentro o si algo que está mal.

—¿Te enseñó? – preguntó, lo vio negar soltando una débil risa –

—Era bastante inquieto y no me gustaba quedarme en un solo sitio – cerró sus ojos la sonrisa fue más grande – así que me le pegaba todo el tiempo aprendí viéndolo, lo hacía de vez en cuando.

—Tienes buenas habilidades – ese clima era el perfecto para dormir, pero sabía que su mente no se lo permitiría – ahora ve a dormir.

—Eso deberías hacer tú – lo tomó de sus mejillas se quedó viéndolo – mira tienes ojeras muy marcadas.

—Tan amable, pero no es tan fácil – cerró sus ojos, tratando de disimular eso que le producía el castaño – estaré ahora despierto y dormiré en el vuelo.

—No es bueno para tu salud – esa linda voz le traía paz – mi mamá me cantaba una linda canción para que dejara dormir a mis hermanos, ¿quiere que lo intente?

—Si lo logras te conseguiré muchos chocolates – esos ojos se abrieron ampliamente, corrió hasta la casa, trajo con él una cobija - ¿Por qué mirabas el cielo?

—Bueno – lo arropo se hizo a su lado – cuando era un pequeño, me gustaba ver las estrellas, ahora es difícil verlas con toda la luz artificial que crearon.

—Te entiendo – lo escuchó carraspear tomar aire – ahora comienza.

Y ahí una dulce voz apareció, era tan delicada que de verdad producía una tranquilidad en todo su ser, si los ángeles existían seguramente cantarían como Eren, podía afirmar que él cantaba y se veía mejor que ellos, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido así, luego nada.

*w*

Despertarse en la cama de su hijo no era nada común, ahí comprendió que no era muy usada, su hijo usaba siempre una deliciosa colonia, no había rastro de ella, dejó salir un suspiro lleno de preocupación, se levantó fue a buscarlo al sofá, esa casa siempre tan ordenada y limpia, le impresionaba que después de tantos años no pudiera corregir ese TOC.

Al llegar ahí lo encontró desocupado, por lo que se asustó, empezó a buscarlo, al salir al patio lo vio ahí acostado en una de las sillas de piscina al lado del joven, lo curioso de todo estaba completamente dormido, eso la dejó sorprendida, pues desde que él tenía 15 años había empeorado sus horas de sueño, solo dejándolo dormir máximo una hora.

—Buenos días señora Kushel – el castaño la saludo con una amplia sonrisa, pero hablando suave – lamento no levantarme, pero no quiero despertarlo.

—No te preocupes – ella se sentó en la que estaba al frente – ¿descansaste?

—Si gracias, Levi se quedó dormido bastante rápido – ese joven, debía ser muy especial para que su hijo se acomodara a su lado – desperté hace poco, ¿usted descanso?

—Lo hice – le devolvió la sonrisa, se percató de lo hermoso que era – mi hijo siempre compra lo mejor, aunque no suele usarlas.

—Lo he notado, honestamente me preocupa que no duerma mucho – ella afirmó a esas palabras –

—Llevo años tratando en que mejore su hábito de sueño, pero nada ha funcionado – el joven acariciaba con delicadeza las manos de su hijo – igual sigue siendo un joven trabajador y dedicado, lo malo no siguió con su carrera, perdió el interés.

—¿Cuál era? – los ojos heterocomáticos mostraban curiosidad –

—Artes plásticas, se enfocó en pintura al lienzo – el joven sonrió miró a su hijo con cariño – pero después de un tiempo prefirió algo que lo sacara de su rutina, que le permitiera despejar su mente y corazón, Mikasa lo apoyó en todo y yo hice lo mismo.

—A mí me gustaban los implementos de dibujo – esa voz era alegre, pero le traía paz – pero no soy bueno, honestamente nunca lo intente.

—Bueno dile a ese enfermo por la limpieza que te enseñe – le sonrió, esos ojos empezaron a brillar más – seguramente lo hará con gusto si eres tú, con Hanji se reusaría de inmediato.

—Seguramente la mataría antes de que coja un maldito pincel – la voz adormilada de su hijo los sacó de su conversación – puedo asegurar que reventaría los tarros de pintura.

—Buenos días hijo – lo saludo, siendo su respuesta un gruñido – puedo ver que descansaste.

—Llevaba años sin lograrlo – lo vio sentarse rascar su nuca – no me siento tan agotado.

—Te dije que dormir es bueno – lo vio levantarle los hombros – ¡Rivaille Ackerman no me levantes los hombros!, ahora vamos, les preparare el desayuno, tienen un vuelo que tomar.

Empezó a alejarse, escuchó un -¨joder, ya no soy un niño¨-, que la hizo sonreír continuó con su misión de darle a esos jóvenes algo delicioso; estaba buscando los implementos en la nevera y stands cuando la puerta fue abierta, esa inconfundible voz hizo presencia.

—¡Leviciento Eren, buenos días! – asomó su cabeza la sonrisa se hizo más amplia – Kushel de mi vida, pensé que habías regresado a casa.

—No – la saludo con un beso la vio sentarse en la mesa – tenía unos asuntos que se volvieron desagradables, pero pienso volver mañana, ¿ya desayunaron?

—No señora – la sonrisa de la mujer siempre tan radiante – Mikasa está comprando lo necesario, hoy nos levantamos tarde y no alcanzamos a cocinar.

—Yo pensaba cocinar – dijo haciendo un mohín, era la oportunidad de consentir a su hijo por medio del estómago – lo iba a conquistar con la comida.

—Querida aquí nunca hay comida – ella solo afirmó, por la puerta trasera los vio entrar – Mikasa, tu tía está aquí.

Ella se levantó de inmediato, la abrazó la adoraba, era toda una guerrera, junto con su hijo se habían encargado de apoyarla en todo, demostrándoles que no se había equivocado en las decisiones que tomó, en mostrar agradecimiento hacia ellos.

—Bienvenida – La joven dejó un beso en su frente – menos mal compramos demás todos los días, sentémonos.

Habían llevado un delicioso moccaccino, con diferentes croissants, quesos y sándwich, ellos conversaban alegremente de los diferentes trabajos, como cosa rara su hijo solo daba monosílabos, pero de vez en cuando sonreía y felicitaba a su "prima" por lo que decía o había hecho.

—Pero miren esto que nos enviaron – Hanji sacó un sobre de su maletín sacó el contenido – nuestro hermoso Eren, mostrando su belleza.

Vio las fotos que le habían tomado con joyas muy hermosas, supo de inmediato que se trataba de los diseños de ese amigo de la infancia, honestamente se veía precioso, ahí vio a su hijo sonreír tan ampliamente, que de inmediato sus lágrimas salieron, ¿Cuántos años esperando volver a ver esa sonrisa?, ahí lo recordó cuando era un pequeño niño que no odiaba a nadie y confiaba.

Todos la miraban con sorpresa, pero era su hijo y se emocionaba de ver cambios positivos en él, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que escucho un quejido del contrario, sabía que la acción no sería devuelta, pero no importaba, su hijo estaba ahí lo amaba demasiado.

—Ya suéltame – le pidió, ella solo se alejó – bueno vamos a arreglarnos, debemos ir al aeropuerto, ¿te vas a quedar?, para dejarte las llaves.

—No cielo – respondió, se dirigió a la habitación – iré con ustedes, veré si hay algún vuelo disponible, gracias por la comida.

—Bien – lo escucho, luego se dirigió al baño –

Al salir todos ya estaban listos, subiendo las maletas al auto de Mikasa, tomó asiento en la parte de atrás junto a Eren, lentamente los paisajes empezaban a tomar velocidad, la música suave era lo único que se escuchaba, el castaño, tenía su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

Al llegar las chicas se despidieron, pues cada una debía ir a sus respectivos trabajos, así que ella fue a información, esperando encontrar un pasaje, disimuladamente veía a su hijo estar al pendiente de aquel joven que se veía ahora bastante preocupado, luego haría las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien – lo escuchaba decir, el joven solo afirmaba – estaré contigo, deja de parecer un mocoso miedoso.

—Pero nunca he subido a un pájaro gigante – ella sonrió, y sujeto esas manos temblorosas –

—No debes preocuparte, son muy seguros – ella empezó a señalarlo sonriendo– nosotros viajamos muy seguido y mira seguimos con vida, yo debo esperar un poco más, pero les deseo un buen viaje, que el trabajo sea exitoso.

—Gracias – su hijo fue el que respondió, el joven la abrazó – también ten un buen viaje, ten cuidado, estamos en contacto y aléjate de ella.

—Lo haré amor - él solo afirmó, los vio alejarse – espero que él te siga trayendo demasiada felicidad y prosperidad.

Lo susurro cuando ya estaban bastante distanciados, si su hijo era feliz, ella también, después de tanto dolor, se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber o si merezco tomatazos.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	11. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ya saben y deben estar cansadas de leer esto, los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, solo hago que se amen y tengan bebés.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta por su paciencia, ayuda y emoción con mis locas ideas.

Estaba aterrado de estar ahí sentado en ese gran pájaro que lo llevaría a su lugar de nacimiento, si antes se había emocionado de ver esos grandes barcos, ahora sentía su mente explotar con toda la tecnología que según Levi habían logrado desarrollar, era fantástico le gustaba mucho ese aparato llamado bicicleta.

Ahora regresando a ese momento no podía dejar de mover sus piernas por la ansiedad, le aterraba la idea que ese avión dejara de funcionar, pero Levi estaba ahí sentado leyendo una revista con su rostro completamente serio.

—¿Me enseñarás a leer? – le preguntó para tratar de distraerse – también me gustaría saber escribir.

—No es una mala idea – esos hermosos ojos se posaron en su ser, sintió ese delicioso escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo – no prometo que seré paciente.

—Por eso no te preocupes, trataré de ser un buen ... - no recordaba la palabra que Hanji le había enseñado –

—Estudiante – el azabache completó él afirmó – sé que lo serás, por lo menos no eres un escandaloso como la loca de Hanji, entonces empecemos.

Lo vio sacar un cuaderno, lápices de colores los colocó en esa mesita que estaba en la silla del frente; mientras esperaban a despegar, aprendió las vocales, escribir era realmente fantástico, ahora entendía que sus manos servirían para muchas más cosas, pero a los pocos minutos una voz apareció, dijo que iban a iniciar el viaje, ahí los nervios re aparecieron quería gritar.

Empezó a moverse, así que cerró sus ojos, se sujetó con fuerza, no podía dejar de temblar, cuando se levantó del suelo creía que iba a desmayarse, hasta que sintió las manos de Levi sujetarlo por los hombros.

—Cálmate mocoso – trató de afirmar con su cabeza, pero le costaba trabajo – abre lentamente los ojos y mira por la ventana, te va a gustar.

Tomó aire lentamente e hizo lo que el azabache le dijo, no se arrepintió, era hermoso ver todas las casas muy pequeñas, las calles se veían como si estuvieran llenas de hormigas, el cielo era extremadamente hermoso, llegó a pensar que era como el mar, esas nubes esponjosas eran como los corales, tan azul y atrayente que quería saltar en él, solo recordó que tenía una enorme cola de tritón no alas.

En el transcurso del viaje le dieron una comida que no tenía muy buen sabor, prefería la comida hecha por Levi o Mikasa, esta no dejaba muy bien parados a los empresarios de la aerolínea, pero Levi con paciencia le enseñó a escribir su nombre junto a su apellido, le gustó bastante ver la hermosa letra del azabache trató con todo lo que pudo imitarla, pero al principio fue difícil.

—Lo haces bien mocoso – sonrió ante ese alago – ya casi llegamos así que debemos prepararnos.

—Gracias por enseñarme Levi – la respuesta que tuvo fue una caricia en su mejilla –

Se giró, clavó la mirada de nuevo en la ventana, sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza porque reconoció su mar, su hogar aquel que lo vio nacer, por el que nadó junto con su familia, empezó a llorar porque muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que todos esos recuerdos no volverían a cumplirse, lo peor de todo es que probablemente ellos ya no estuvieran ahí, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Al bajarse seguía sin poder calmarse, agradecía el silencio que Levi le proporcionaba, porque no sabía cómo expresarse adecuadamente en ese momento, ahí estaba ese hombre tan similar al que lo había hecho sufrir, sus manos empezaron a temblar, sus pies no querían dar otro paso, lo odiaba y le temía demasiado, esa mirada era igual de orgullosa.

—Pero que placer verlos – lo vio acercársele, solo pudo dar paso atrás – muy hermoso.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo – Levi se paró al frente de él, cubriéndolo del rubio – ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

—En mi palacio – sujetó la camisa del azabache, no se esperaba esas palabras – tienen habitaciones separadas y ...

—Me quedaré con él – agradecía que lo siguiera protegiendo, la verdad no sabía cómo defenderse de ese hombre – así que solo necesitaremos un cuarto, ¿podemos ir?, estamos algo cansados.

—Claro que sí, síganme – esa voz era desesperante –

Lo siguieron, en ningún momento pudo soltar a Levi porque se sentía desfallecer, él se había convertido en esa persona que lo mantenía con vida, que lo cuidaba en ese nuevo mundo, era, es y será su todo; pero si antes quería morir, ahora sentía como todo su interior gritaba desesperado por dar la vuelta para dejarlo ahí tirado, ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos, le dolía, sentía como todas sus malas decisiones regresaron.

—Oye cálmate – la suave voz de Levi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos destructivos – estaré contigo mocoso no permitiré que te hagan daño.

—Me duelen los pies – se atrevió a decir no mentía – me siento desfallecer.

—Escucha mocoso de mierda – aunque el sonaba de mal humor, sabía por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba preocupado – tú estás conmigo no con él, si el intenta algo solo grita tan fuerte como puedas, patéalo y así el sabrá que no puede contigo.

—No me dejes – él lo abrazo sintió esa tranquilidad que llevaba sintiendo desde que vivía junto a Levi – te acompañaré siempre.

Se concentró en ese delicioso aroma que Levi tenía en su cuerpo, esas finas manos recorrer su espalda, en el latir de su corazón; los dejó en un cuarto extremadamente grande, desde su ventana podía ver el mar era tan hermoso como lo recordaba ya quería ir, disfrutarlo, si es posible buscar su hogar, se acostó podía sentir el calor de su acompañante, pero sabía que no debía acercarse más.

*w*

Nunca había visto al mocoso de esa manera, estaba extremadamente nervioso, tanto que empezó a perder el color en su rostro, pensó que se desmayaría, pero era lógico ese bastardo, cara de Ken era extremadamente pedante solo buscaba la manera de tocar al castaño.

Ahora sin poder dormir sentado en la ventana detallando el calmado rostro de Eren, debía pensar en la forma de mantenerlo a salvo, de evitar que ese asqueroso no pudiera poner un solo dedo en su mocoso, mucho menos que lo hiciera sentir como ese objeto que alguna vez llegó a experimentar.

Mientras pensaba detalladamente vio el amanecer, fue maravilloso, hermoso simplemente atrayente, se levantó de su lugar, se dio una ducha, al salir el castaño estaba ocupando su lugar con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días – lo saludó, lo vio girarse lentamente notando como sus ojos parecían cambiar de color – arréglate saldremos de inmediato, no quiero perder tiempo.

—Lo haré – fue hasta su maleta, tomó su ropa corrió al baño - ¡¿Comeremos por fuera?!

—Así es – le encantaba escuchar esa voz alegre – la idea es no estar mucho tiempo con ese rubio decolorado.

—Me gusta la idea – en ese momento quería entrar a esa ducha a abrazarlo – deberíamos buscar un hotel, así estaremos más tranquilos.

Lo vio salir verlo con esos jeans cortos era magnifico, esa camisa blanca hacia que su sonrisa brillara más, él ya tenía todo su equipo de buceo en su espalda; ambos salieron del lugar agradeció no haberlo visto, fueron a un pequeño restaurante desayunaron entre comentarios de la niñez de Eren en los arrecifes, como llegó a enredarse en las largas algas, como su padre lo regañaba por perderse sin avisarle a donde iba.

Eren parecía un niño pequeño en cuanto se acercaban a la orilla del mar, daba saltitos de felicidad, aplaudía tomaba impulso para llegar rápidamente, buscaron un lugar alejado, para que el castaño pudiera entrar sin ser visto al convertirse en tritón.

Y cuando él ya estaba solamente con una toalla en su cintura, lo acompañó, espero a que entrara para posteriormente recibir el objeto, dejó todo en un mismo lugar, se dispuso a ingresar.

—Bien ¿qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó, mientras veía como se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta alta – hoy nos tomaremos el día.

—¡Que emoción! – se le notaba en sus ojos, el no mentía – ¿podemos ir a ver mi hogar?

—Si es lo que quieres – sabía que eso le daría la oportunidad de entregarle la carta – sabes que no pudo estar mucho tiempo debajo del agua, así que te esperare en la superficie, trata de no ir muy profundo.

—Lo haré – esa sonrisa, mierda su corazón enloquecía – sígueme.

Al ingresar al mar, todo él era una joya, si los colores que vio en su pequeña piscina eran hermosos ahora los colores eran más intensos, brillaban con la luz del sol, sus ojos te atraían mucho más ya que parecían pozos que te tragaban en una belleza de colores de la cual querías morir ahí.

Nadaron por aproximadamente veinte minutos, agradecía su buena resistencia, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba cómo había logrado encontrar esa esfera, solo se dejó guiar por sus instintos; al llegar Eren se sujetó a él, trató de calmarlo sabía que esa acción era porque estaba nervioso de lo que encontraría.

—Eren – este levantó sus bellos ojos se veía una leve sonrisa – cuando vine por ti encontré esto, quería dártelo en el momento indicado y considero que es este, así que tomate tu tiempo, estaré esperándote.

La vio tomarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla después solo pudo verlo ingresar al mar, ese era el momento en que esperaría la decisión del castaño y lo respetaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el cap, espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber, recuerden que siempre leo sus comentarios y son los que me motivan a seguir aquí.
> 
> Sin más, Ale las ama.


	12. Dolor y Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina.
> 
> Gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse su tiempo en leer y corregir.

Cada minuto que lo acercaba al lugar donde creció se sentía más nervioso, ansiedad junto a esas ganas absurdas de vomitar, no sabía que encontraría ahí, mucho menos que esperar de sus propios sentimientos.

Si estaba su familia sinceramente no sabía si regresaría con Levi, pero sus sentimientos hacia el hombre eran muy especiales; ahora lo que le preocupaba era que no le dijo al azabache, que si se cansaba regresara, él luego lo buscaría, pero su emoción no lo dejó pensar con claridad.

La nota la llevaba muy pegada a su pecho, nadaba lo más rápido que podía, pero su felicidad fue frenada de inmediato, ese hermoso lugar estaba desolado, el brillo que había conocido no estaba ya, sus lágrimas de inmediato empezaron a caer, veía como las escamas estaban completamente solidificadas en las rocas y corales.

Vio el collar que su padre llevaba, al abrirlo vio las escamas de sus padres en el interior, abrió lentamente la nota con manos temblorosas, comenzó a leer:

¨A mi amado hijo,

Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no te acobijo en nuestro hogar, que tu vida sea plena y gratificantes, tus hermanas, hermanos, abuela y yo pedimos a los dioses del mar te bendigan y te den lo que estás buscando, te amamos hasta el final de tus días y que la persona que este a tu lado te amé de corazón y con las fuerzas de su alma.

Con amor, tu padre Grisha Jeager. ¨

Solo pudo gritar lleno de dolor, lo que sintió con sus pies antes no era nada con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su cuerpo dejo de funcionar se dejó caer, golpeaba con fuerza su pecho para ver si podía aplacar su sentir, pero no funcionaba, él quería pedirles perdón, decirles que se había equivocado en dejarlos por ese infeliz, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde.

—Lo siento tanto – gritaba entre lágrimas – debí escucharlos, perdón, de verdad perdónenme.

Quería ser abrazado por su padre, escuchar un no te preocupes, pero en su mente solo veía el rostro serio de Levi.

*w*

Después de un par de minutos empezó a sentirse cansado, así que dejó una nota en una bolsa especial, esperaba que el mar no se la llevara, que Eren pudiera encontrarla, igual el mocoso no era tan idiota, si no lo veía seguramente iría a buscarlo a la orilla.

Así que empezó a tomar camino de regreso, esperaba que el castaño pudiera afrontar la realidad con toda la madurez posible, pero sabía que la verdad podía llegar a doler más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba, él tenía una pizca de esperanza de ver a su familia.

Pero si era honesto algo en el cara de Ken le estaba molestando más de la cuenta, ¿cómo era posible que supiera de la existencia de Eren?, ¿por qué buscaba con tanta insistencia un objeto que solo las sirenas conocían?, cada vez tenía más preguntas, eso le molestaba por lo que esa noche se encargaría de buscar respuestas en ese asqueroso palacio.

Al llegar comió un poco luego esperó pacientemente, Eren debía tomarse su tiempo por lo cual él se lo daría.

—Que sorpresa verlo aquí – que los cielos lo mataran, llegó el imbécil que no quería ver - ¿Dónde está el tritón?

—No sé de qué me habla – trató de hacerse el idiota, solo debía ignorarlo – mi acompañante está disfrutando del mar –

—¿Cuándo irá por mi pedido? – lo sintió acercarse a sentarse cerca suyo –

—Si es posible mañana – respondió sin verlo – necesito un barco, es lejos.

—Por eso no debe preocuparse – quería que se fuera, de verdad lo despreciaba – pida todo lo que necesite y lo tendrá.

—Bien, gracias – a él no le preguntaría directamente, sobre sus dudas – quiero mi pago lo más pronto posible.

—En cuanto se suba al barco, lo haré – esas palabras le dieron mala espina – espero que cenen conmigo, nos vemos señor Ackerman.

Lo sintió irse, ahí entendió que ese bastardo estaba tramando algo más, debía mantener a Eren lo más lejos posible. Lo siguió con su mirada, lo vio subirse a un barco por lo que supo que tenía una oportunidad de revisar todo el castillo porque un buen buscador de tesoros debía ser tan sigiloso como un ladrón.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, dejó la ropa de Eren cerca para que él la notara, en el celular del castaño dejó el mapa listo para que pudiera llegar junto a una nota en la que le decía lo que tenía planeado, con eso terminado corrió.

Necesitaba respuestas así que no esperaría para obtenerlas, además el bastardo le dio permiso de estar en su castillo, él no iba a negarse en ese momento; al llegar dejo sus cosas en el cuarto, se quitó sus zapatos así comenzó con su investigación, fue a la torre que Eren se quedó observando, ahí relativamente todo había comenzado.

Todo estaba limpio, la cama había desaparecido y no encontró algo de importancia, por lo que continuó con el recorrido, ese infeliz era muy listo porque la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, así que probablemente la de él no sería la excepción.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al tomar la perilla para girarla, estaba abierta, entró cerrando suavemente se dirigió a la mesita, abrió cajón por cajón y encontró un diario, bastante familiar en su imaginación, lo abrió y rápidamente empezó a tomarle fotos con su celular, luego se encargaría de leerlo, lo importante era tener la información.

Cuando concluyo su tarea, reviso el resto del lugar y no encontró algo más de importancia, antes de abandonar ese cuarto, se percató que las fotos de sus antepasados era algo extraño, no había diferencias.

—Este bastardo – susurro y cerró la puerta – está ocultando algo que no me da buena espina.

Siguió comprobando puerta por puerta, pero había una que, aunque estaba cerrada, de su interior salían tonalidades bastante llamativas, así que, con bastante dificultad, logro abrirla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ahí había demasiados cuarzos rosas y podía jurar que todos habían pertenecido a la familia de Eren.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz del castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró a verlo – hay demasiadas y puedo asegurar que no las obtuvo de manera adecuada.

—Eren – lo tomó del brazo lo hizo entrar – son de tu pueblo ¿verdad?

—Así es – al detallarlo, vio esos lindos ojos, estar rodeados de un rojo fuerte – en ese estante están los de mi familia.

—Tomaré una foto – lo hizo lo más rápido que podía – debemos salir de este lugar.

El joven no respondió era entendible estaba en shock luego de ver uno de los elementos más importantes de su gente, al terminar lo agarró del brazo, trató de cerrarlo de nuevo, salieron hacia su cuarto, tomó las maletas empezó a empacar lo poco que habían sacado.

—No sabía que se irían tan pronto – mierda y mil veces mierda, ese bastardo llegó antes de lo que él quería – ¿algo les ha molestado?

Al girarse lo vio cerca de Eren, mientras le sujetaba el rostro, el castaño temblaba como una hoja en otoño a punto de caer, así que corrió, lo jaló colocándolo detrás de su cuerpo.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos en un hotel – debía mentir con una buena excusa – no somos dignos de su amabilidad y mañana saldremos muy temprano por lo que no queremos incomodar.

—No hay ningún problema – esa sonrisa era asquerosa, además no apartaba su mirada de Eren – aquí se empieza a trabajar desde muy temprano, así que usted podrá salir sin problemas.

—Gracias – ahora ¿qué putas hacia? – saldré a las 4 de la mañana.

—Saldremos – Eren había hablado por fin, lo que dijo no le gusto – yo iré con Levi.

—Es un lugar peligroso – maldito cara Ken, quería quedarse con él a solas – es mejor que un profesional vaya solo.

—No – esa mirada mostraba determinación – trabajamos juntos, por lo que iré con él.

—Que bella mirada – él dio un paso, de inmediato empujó a Eren – quería tener una conversación contigo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted – él solo afirmó con esa estúpida sonrisa y se fue –

—Pienso que debes quedarte, pero en un hotel – en verdad le preocupaba la seguridad de Eren, ese lugar no era muy seguro – regresaré en la noche.

—No – él se giró a verlo, estaba acostado en la cama – tengo un mal presentimiento, ese lugar no es fácil de acceder, solo las sirenas pueden llegar tan profundo, por lo que creo que él quiere que mueras.

—Y así quedarse contigo – él solo afirmó, pero no podía ver su rostro - ¿quieres hablar?

Lo vio negar y encogerse más, se veía como un capullo, sabía que estaba llorando por los movimientos que su cuerpo producía, eso le rompió el corazón, pero debía darle su espacio, por lo que solo lo arropo, se fue hasta la ventana, desde que llegó a ese lugar quería fumar como en su juventud.

—Contesta cuatro ojos de mierda – estaba tratando de comunicarse, pero la mujer no atendía - ¡Joder!

—No grites – era su prima eso le trajo algo de tranquilidad – ella está durmiendo ha tenido muchas cirugías, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mikasa, necesito un favor urgente – la escucha salir del cuarto a tomar asiento, después hizo un sonido dándole a entender que prestaba atención – quiero que averigües el árbol genealógico de Erwin Smith tercero.

—¿Por qué? – ella ya estaba escribiendo en su computadora – ¿sospechas de él?

—Hum – ahora la explicación loca que se le cruzo por la cabeza – vi unas fotos de sus supuestos antepasados, pero tengo la ligera impresión de ver a la misma persona.

—Bueno pues dame unas horas a ver que encuentro – la suave voz de su prima, siempre lo relajaba – cuídate.

—Igual – con eso la llamada se cortó – Eren, ¿por qué crees que tenga todos esos cuarzos de rosa?

—Poder – tomo aire, esperó a que continuara – los cuarzo rosa son creados por las parejas inicialmente, luego con cada nacimiento estas se quiebran y sale la propia, cuando se forma un nuevo hogar, estas se fusionan y el ciclo continúa.

Mierda si eso es verdad, ese bastardo probablemente extermino a todas las sirenas para acceder a ese poder que se va fusionando, con el paso de los años, porque si lo pensaba bien, cada cuarzo seguía conteniendo una parte de las parejas anteriores, así que el buscaba algo en especial.

—Pero – aquí venia más información, en verdad ahora estaba más preocupado – no solo es un símbolo de unión familiar, también es un canalizador de habilidades, las potencia.

—¿Qué clase de habilidades? – lo miró, él se estaba acercando – dime.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hice con Petra? – él afirmó, el castaño solo sonrió suavemente – gracias al cuarzo rosa, podríamos determinar la cantidad de semanas que lleva en el vientre y su sexo, también amplifica poderes curativos, cuando es algo muy grave o manipular los elementos debajo del mar.

—Entonces este caso es más delicado – tomó su cara cerró sus ojos con fuerza, debía pensar –

Si todo lo que Eren le contaba, ese infeliz lo sabía, lo más probable es que se obsesionara con esos poderes especiales, se había dedicado a obtenerlo sin miedo, pero era un poder que solo podían usar sus dueños, así que no había razón para exterminarlos debía, haber algo más.

—Levi – abrió sus ojos esa mirada estaba llena de miedo – pero hay dos cosas que son más importantes.

—Mierda Eren no – golpeaba su frente, debía llevárselo, él estaba en peligro – quiero que esta noche te quedes en el mar.

—No – ¡porque ese mocoso era tan terco! – escucha, mi padre me decía que antes de perder contacto con los humanos, ellos también prestaban asistencia y si la persona lo merecía podían ampliar su ciclo de vida.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo, que pueden evitar que un humano no muera!? – él afirmó eso colmó su paciencia – ¿hay condiciones?

—No lo sé – empezó a escribir tan rápido en su celular, que podía jurar que lo rompería, debía pedir ayuda – para que ese conocimiento sea dado a otro, debe cumplir la mayoría de edad y pues yo nunca la alcancé.

—Sé honesto conmigo – se arrodilló, tomó sus manos – ¿a qué edad te convertiste en burbujas? y ¿hay algo más por lo que deba preocuparme?

—Mi vida se detuvo a los 15 años – era muy joven, ahora entendía porque era terco e inocente – y sé que hay algo más, pero esa información tampoco se me dio.

—Bien – se levantó y siguió con el mensaje – escúchame muy bien, si algo llega a pasarme refúgiate en el mar, espera a que llegue Mikasa y Hanji, ellas te protegerán.

—No diga eso – vio como esas joyas se llenaban de lágrimas – no quiero vivir sin usted.

—Eren – lo abrazó, sabía que él estaba emocionalmente débil – ese bastardo busca algo y no me quiere en su camino.

Lo dejó llorar, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido para él que entendía esa reacción, perdió a toda su familia, ahora se enteraba que probablemente ese infeliz los había aniquilado, su celular vibro contestó de inmediato.

—Deben salir de ahí – la voz preocupada de Mikasa, hizo que su paciencia se perdiera – ese infeliz es el mismo bastardo que traicionó a Eren.

—¿¡Qué mierda tratas de decir!? – tomó al mocoso en su hombro y lo alzó, lo colocó sobre la cama – habla rápido, porque también necesito que alguna de ustedes se venga lo más pronto posible.

—Escucha Levi – fue hasta la puerta cerró con llave – entre a la base de datos de la familia Smith, según esto se han alterado documentos, para que cada cierto tiempo se diga que Erwin es el heredero, por lo que este sería el tercero en el linaje, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero él es quien traicionó a Eren.

—Entonces por eso los exterminó– dijo posando su mirada en su bello sirenito – escucha, mañana iremos por el pedido, pero el cuarzo rosa es más valioso de lo que creemos, necesito que alguna se venga y cuide a Eren.

—¿A qué te refieres? – nunca fue un hombre positivo esta vez no sería la excepción – miraré que podemos hacer.

—Si algo me pasa Eren las esperara en el mar – debía pensar rápido, no podía dejar esa reliquia en esas asquerosas manos – no puedo entregar el cuarzo y seguramente a él no le haga gracia.

—Joder, estamos en contacto – ella colgó él se acercó al castaño –

—Dejaremos las cosas en otro lugar – le dijo, viendo la preocupación en sus ojos – iremos por ese cuarzo y al regresar, tú te quedarás con él, huiras con él y me dejaras hacerme cargo de Erwin.

—¿Es él verdad? – solo afirmó, el castaño cerró sus ojos – cuando lo vi lo supe y entendí que uso a mi gente para mantenerse con vida.

—Escucha, lo hecho, hecho esta – lo arropo, cogió las maletas – no debemos pensar más en esto, lo que importa es sacarte a salvo de aquí, evitar que él se siga aprovechando de ti, iré a dejar las maletas en un hotel, dejaré todo pago y si es el caso ahí debes llegar, dejaré una muda de ropa para ti en el mismo lugar al que fuimos hoy.

—No me quiero quedar aquí – la angustia se le notaba en todo su cuerpo – déjame ayudarte.

—Bien – él se pudo de pie –

Le entregó una pequeña maleta donde estaba la ropa junto a unos datos más que le ayudarán en caso de emergencia, salieron lo más silenciosos que pudieron, él lo llevaba de la mano, lo cual le hacía sentir más nervios, el joven era muy cálido.

Corrieron hasta perderse en las vías principales, después de eso fue a un hotel donde pagó por una semana entera, dejaron la maleta, le explicaron a la mujer que estarían afuera en un ¨crucero¨, después se fueron hasta la playa, acomodaron la maleta, con su corazón a punto de explotar regresaron al palacio.

*w*

Si en algún momento creyó que su vida, no era hermosa, ahora pedía disculpas porque sin importar todo el dolor que ha sentido en ese día y en su trato con ese infeliz, se sentía satisfecho de poder caminar de la mano de Levi.

Ese día él había demostrado que lo quería, no cualquiera moviliza a su familia por su seguridad, no está pensando en miles de planes para que su existencia siga siendo agradable; pero le había ocultado parte de la información por verlo tan preocupado, ahora no sabía cómo decirle que, gracias al cuarzo rosa se podía pasar esa inmortalidad a otro ser sin importar la raza.

—Creo que él les mintió – solo vio como giraba un poco el rostro – pienso que les dijo que me regresaría, por la inmortalidad.

—¿Eso se puede hacer? – él afirmó, se acercó más quería caminar a su lado - ¿cómo?

—El verdadero amor – respondió, sonrió con el recuerdo de su padre contándole eso – padre me dijo que, si unes el cuarzo rosa, con esos sentimientos puedes darle la vida a otra, según él mi madre me salvó así, nací muy pequeño y mis fuerzas no eran suficientes, cuando no pude más, ella me transfirió su vida.

—¿Crees que por eso al final te convertiste en esferas? – él levantó lo hombros, porque en verdad no sabía – bien gracias por contarme, yo también encontré algo en el cuarto de ese asqueroso, debo leerlo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? – lo vio asentir, eso lo hizo sonreír – gracias.

Pero al llegar Erwin los estaba esperando, los llevó al comedor, les tocó comer juntos, la verdad fue desagradable cada bocado que dio, pero Mikasa le dijo que era de mala educación dejar la comida que se brindaba, así que con todas sus fuerzas lo terminó.

No hubo intercambio de palabras, solo miradas llenas de odio por parte de Levi, pero Erwin solo les sonreía, después de terminar todo, se levantaron salieron con rumbo al cuarto, estaba cansado sus ojos le pesaban, era de tanto llorar.

—Descansa – Levi le dijo mientras lo arropaba – no lo leeré, hasta que despiertes.

—También descansa – golpeó la cama hizo una media sonrisa, se acostó a su lado sin entrar a la cobija – todo saldrá bien.

Esperaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas, porque en verdad no quería perder a Levi, él, Mikasa y Hanji eran su nueva familia por lo cual no permitiría que él se la arrebatara de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia en la espera, sus mensajes me hacen muy feliz.   
> Sin más, Ame las ama.


	13. Te protegeré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina que nos hace sufrir, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos XDD
> 
> Se viene la maratón de los últimos 4 capítulos de este fic, espero les guste.
> 
> Gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse el tiempo de corregirlos, cuando esta tan ocupada.

Esa noche estaba siendo arropado con una manta de angustia y ansiedad, sentado en el gran ventanal veía detenidamente a ese hermoso joven que había logrado sacarlo de su zona de confort, que le enseñó a detallar el mundo con unos ojos llenos de sueños y curiosidad, como si cada arena fuera un objeto precioso, sobre todo, ese ser que le hizo sentir ese sentimiento tan extraño en su vida, porque sentía amor por él, eso que creyó jamás tener.

Veía como ese largo cabello cubría de forma hermosa los hombros, como sus manos se ubicaban debajo de su mejilla, esos labios parecían mostrar lo que sus sueños le mostraban, porque había mostrado todas las expresiones posibles.

Pero lo importante en este asunto era ese miedo horrible de perderlo, de ver su cuarzo en esa asquerosa habitación, de saber que su fuerza no fue suficiente para protegerlo, de devolverle ese brillo a sus ojos sin miedo, solo pensamientos negativos corroían su mente, si cerraba sus ojos vería lo mismo.

Tomó aire profundamente, tratando de sacar todo eso que lo estaba matando, porque no debía dudar, él debía protegerlo, dejándole el mundo abierto a cualquier sueño que quisiera, no importaba lo que le pasara a él, porque desde que aceptó ese horrible trabajo, supo que algo malo estaba destinado a suceder, por lo que dejó todos sus bienes a nombre de los dos, y si algo le pasaba Eren sería capaz de vivir tranquilamente.

El amanecer empezó a tomar uno de los más hermosos cuadros que vio, una tonalidad de rojos y naranjas que llenaban sus ojos de hermosos colores, pero no calmaba esos miedos, por lo que se puso de pie, tomó una ducha fría, se arregló y al salir, lo vio ahí en el sitio que antes él había estado, mirando el mismo espectáculo natural.

—Buenos días – saludo amablemente y él volteo a ver con esos hermosos ojos – ve a arreglarte.

—Buenos días, Levi – le sonrió tan maravillosamente que perdió el aire – veo que no descanso.

Él coloco sus finos dedos debajo de sus ojos, ahí entendió que sus ojeras debían hacerlo ver como un oso panda, pero la acción de ser tocado por el joven le pareció lo más delicioso que su cuerpo puso sentir, así que dejó que esos dedos recorrieran su piel.

—Apúrate, no quiero que ese asqueroso te vea – él afirmó cuando se alejó, todo eso que minutos antes sintió regreso.

Empezó a arreglar las cosas que necesitaban, solo podía creer que era bastante conveniente la transformación de Eren, así se evitaba tener que comprar otro tanque de oxígeno, tomo la maleta más el pesado objeto, Eren lo alcanzó ambos salieron del lugar en completo silencio, miró el papel que ese estúpido cara de Ken le dio para tomar el barco.

—¿Estará allá? – esa suave voz era tan tranquila, que lo llenaba de paz – no quiero verlo más.

—Si no aparece aquí, lo más probable es que este en el barco – debía ser realista, ese infeliz no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas – él quiere ese objeto y no descansara hasta tenerlo.

Al salir todo fue tranquilo, caminaron despacio, al final del recorrido, sintió las manos de Eren tensarse en la suya ahí lo vio, con esa estúpida sonrisa de mierda, que le daban ganar de coger y romperla a golpes.

—Buenos días – de inmediato se lanzó a Eren, lo que hizo que se pusiera en medio – aquí está el barco.

Esa sucia mirada no se separaba de su castaño y si suyo, porque él fue quien lo sacó de esas esferas, él que le mostro el mundo y rogaba para que una fuerza más fuerte le permitiera amarlo.

—Buenos días – dijo extendiendo la mano, para que le diera las llaves – trataremos de estar a las 6 de la noche.

—Tiene un control de ubicación satelital – ni que me quisiera robar esta mierda, fue lo que pensó – espero su regreso.

Tomó las llaves ambos subieron, esa mirada quemaba era tan desagradable, mostraba un deseo extraño, no sabía que se traía en manos ese maldito infeliz, pero juraba por su vida que no dejaría que Eren saliera lastimado.

Arrancó lo más rápido que pudo, a la distancia se veía esa cabellera dorada, rogaba porque Mikasa y Hanji llegaran a tiempo, que la poca información que pudo darles, ayudaran a salvar al mocoso.

—Levi – al girar a verlo, pudo verlo sonriendo – esto es increíble, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es un barco – le respondió se acercó a el – ¿te gusta?

—Si más que ese avión – lo vio hacer una expresión de miedo lo hizo reír – tu risa es linda, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

—Ni lo sueñes – dijo sentándose, viendo como el castaño se estiraba para poder tocar el mar – si quieres podemos comprar uno e irnos a vivir ahí.

—¿Se puede? – él afirmó con la cabeza esos ojos brillaron más – entonces me gustaría, pero nos quedamos con tu casa, ahí es lindo.

—Lo que quieras – sacó el celular, buscó las fotos de ese diario – ven vamos a leer esta porquería.

Se sentó a su lado, recostó la cabeza en su hombro, todo con él era cómodo y natural, le gustaba; comenzó a leer, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo dejaba con malestar, porque descubrió que después de la traición que le hicieron a Eren y no encontrarlo en el palacio lo lleno de desesperación, iniciando una búsqueda intensa de los familiares, primero encontró a la gran matriarca que era la abuela, él le mintió diciéndole que su nieto estaba enfermo casi a punto de morir, ella con dolor utilizo su cuarzo rosa para salir.

Ahí lentamente vio que ese cuarzo tenía muchos poderes, y empezó a explotarla, hasta el punto en el que toda la energía fue consumida al exigirle el traspaso de vida el cuarzo se apagó, sintiendo esa fuerza vital de la sirena.

Con otro familiar, probó hacer que su pareja quedara en embarazo, pero al infundir esa energía, la vida de ambos se apagó, porque según sus palabras estaba robando una vida inmortal por dos mortales, lo cual no era algo equitativo, por lo que al perder a su pareja se dedicó a cazar a toda la familia de las sirenas y tritones, les mentía con el hecho de tener a varios familiares bajo su custodia y después, solo encontraban la muerte.

—Lo que no entiendo es – Eren dejando caer esas lindas perlas de sus ojos, hablo – ¿Por qué mi padre nunca me dio mi cuarzo?

—Bueno, según esto – señalo una de las fotos – se reciben después de la mayoría de edad.

—Sigue por favor – pidió él solo pudo abrazarlo más.

Cada uno fue torturado para encontrar las diferentes habilidades, ahí descubrió el poder de sanar de forma inmediata enfermedades graves, huesos rotos, pérdida de visión, entre muchas otras, según el infeliz todos eran poderes de sanación y ubicación, lo que les permitía encontrar a los seres queridos que se perdían en el infinito mar.

—Aquí habla de tu padre – le dijo, él solo sorbio su nariz – dice que cuando le pidió encontrarte su cuarzo se quebró, por lo que veo en cada quiebre se ve un pequeño mapa, solo entiendo algunos, ahí te encontré.

—Los cuarzos se apagan cuando el portador gasta su energía – el solo pudo afirmar, todo lo que ese infeliz hizo fue horrible – lo más triste es que lo hicieron por mi culpa.

—Eren – dejó el celular a un lado, tomó su rostro – lo hicieron porque te amaban, se preocupaban y tu padre guardó tu cuarzo para preservar tu vida.

—Nunca debí irme – él se lanzó a su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza – debí obedecer, pero no lo hice.

—Bueno – trato de encontrar algo bueno y subirle el ánimo – si eso no hubiera pasado, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, en la maleta hay comida, iré a ver si estamos cerca.

Él se alejó, no era común ser tan cursi, pero agradecía que Eren fuera tan terco, porque de esa manera el mar le dio el placer de conocerlo, al detallar el mapa supo que estaban a unos cuarenta minutos de llegar, por lo que aumento la velocidad así terminar esa mierda lo más rápido posible.

—¡Levi! – lo escuchó correr, antes de poder ver qué pasaba una foto fue tomada – así tendremos un recuerdo de nuestra travesía, buscando mi cuarzo rosa.

Lo tomó de la cintura, lo pegó más, antes de obturar sintió esos labios sobre su mejilla, la foto quedo ahí inmortalizando el primer beso de un ser hermoso, que no es su madre, luego muchas más fotos empezaron a llenar su galería.

Al llegar se puso su equipo, anclando el barco, Eren se desvistió, de inmediato se lanzó al mar, su hermosa apariencia hizo presencia, no se cansaba de verlo y amarlo en esa apariencia, porque su mocoso era hermoso, se lanzó quedando frente al joven.

—Levi escúchame bien – él solo hizo un rápido movimiento en su cabeza – no sueltes jamás mi mano, este lugar es terrible, sus aguas son más frías de lo que crees y el mar es muy salvaje, si te separas de mi podrías morir.

—Bien – se colocó los implementos de respiración.

Eren le extendió la mano sin dudarlo la tomó, ambos ingresaron juraba que él lo llevaba lo más rápido que su cola le permitía, el cabello bailaba al compa de las olas todo lo que lo rodeaba lo hacía ver tan perfecto, quería encerrarlo para siempre verlo así de magnifico.

Entre más se adentraban el agua bajaba de temperatura, sus huesos empezaron a doler, si le habían dicho que era salvaje esas palabras eran poco, eran implacables y violentas, tanto que sentía que se estaba partiendo en diferentes partes.

Al fondo y muy tenuemente una luz empezó a guiarlos, entre más se acercaban esta se intensificaba, era tan hermoso que los animales alrededor llegaban a él, parecía un paraíso.

—Mira Levi ahí esta – esa linda voz sonó más melodiosa y calmó su dolor – resiste.

Que mierda era eso de no poder contestarle, quería decirle que se tomara su tiempo, pero jodidamente era imposible, mierda que si dolía. Vio a Eren estirar su mano y tomarla rápidamente, una fuerte corriente hacia la superficie apareció, generando un fuerte golpe a sus cuerpos, pero su mocoso fue el que lo recibió, así que lo abrazo y protegió con su cuerpo.

*w*

No supo en qué momento perdió la razón, pero estaba ahí vagando por el mar cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió miedo al no ver a Levi, pero en su mano tenía su cuarzo rosa.

—¡Levi! – grito con angustia – carajo, él no me va a contestar.

Empezó una rápida búsqueda, al levantar el rostro a unos metros lo vio, estaba flotando podía jurar que estaba inconsciente por la posición de su cuerpo, así que nado rápidamente, lo saco, le quitó esa fea mascara, su respiración estaba muy lenta, eso le preocupaba, busco esa cosa llamada barco, estaba muy lejos así que acomodó al azabache en su espalda, comenzando el recorrido.

Él pesaba por todas esas cosas que tenía encima le estaba costando llegar, pero cuando puso la mano en el borde, lanzó el cuarzo lo vio caer sobre la maleta, luego detalló el cuerpo para ver como se lo había colocado, cuando logro comprender, empezó a quitar todas esas cosas que amarraban a Levi, al terminar volvió acomodarlo en su espalda y se esforzó por colocar el objeto.

Trató de colocarlo bien que no fuera a caerse, luego él también salto, su cuerpo de tritón se perdió tomando esa apariencia humana, rápidamente se colocó lo que Levi llamaba bata, luego fue en su auxilio.

Le quito la parte superior de ese traje, lo revisó empezó a preocuparse en ver que no despertaba, después recordó cuando su padre le decía, que las sirenas también necesitaban en cierto momento calor, así que tomó aire, empezó a frotarse las manos y hacer el canto que recordaba, lentamente empezó a colocarlas en el rostro del mayor, luego su cuello, brazos y pecho, cuando llegó al abdomen apretó con fuerza y él soltó el aire.

—Mierda eso quema – al escucharlo se lanzó a abrazarlo – que carajos, ¿Cómo llegamos?

—Qué alegría – dijo sin separarse – estaba preocupado, no despertabas y estabas muy frio, por lo que te preste los primeros auxilios que mi padre me enseño.

—¿Estas bien? – él afirmo, sintió como querían incorporarse, pero aun así no se separó – que bien, ahora es hora de regresar.

—No – dijo, sintió como era abrazado con más fuerza – si nos vamos ya, tendremos que enfrentarnos a él y no quiero.

—Bueno entonces almorcemos, descansamos un poco y regresamos – ese plan le gustaba más.

Fueron a la maleta, tomó su cuarzo sujetándolo con fuerza, luego comieron tranquilamente, sentados juntos, eso le gustaba demasiado, Levi podía ser un hombre tosco falto de tacto, pero siempre se preocupaba por los que quería él se sentía dichoso de estar en esa lista.

Luego lo vio recostarse, él solo se acomodó en ese fuerte pecho, sintió la mano acomodarse en su cabeza y comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente, era tranquilo, hermoso, pedía a su amada familia que protegía el mar le permitiera quedarse de esa forma, porque su corazón ya no tenía la fuerza de perder a alguien más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo el barco se movía lentamente, llevo el cuarzo a su frente y pudo ver a su familia ahí.

—Lo siento – dijo suavemente – debí ser obediente.

—Pero te arrepientes hijo mío – la voz salía del cuarzo directamente a su cabeza.

—No – fue honesto, amaba a Levi y eso le daba fuerza – él me mostro la belleza que quería encontrar en aquel momento, ahora todo es como lo soñé.

—Pues eso nos alegra – quería abrazarlos, pero ellos estaban ahí, cuidándolo – ahora escucha hijo, no caímos en las garras de ese hombre por ingenuos, cuando te convertiste en espuma lo supimos al instante.

—¿Entonces por qué fueron? – los vio sonreír abrazarse entre ellos.

—Porque queríamos verte de nuevo – sintió en su corazón un calor que creía olvidado – así que todo esto paso solo por eso, también porque queríamos entregarte tu cuarzo y verte feliz.

—Es cierto hermano – ahí estaba él, con la misma sonrisa de su madre, viéndole con orgullo – sabíamos que lo haríamos.

—El cuarzo rosa es una extensión de nosotros – dijo su abuela – si tienes miedo ella lo demostrará, así que siempre debes estar seguro al momento de tenerla en tus manos, cuando tu amor verdadero sea reconocido ella también lo sentirá, por lo que …

Dejo de oír, su cuerpo también dejo de sentir esa vibración, sin desearlo abrió los ojos ahí vio que el barco estaba siendo rodeado Erwin estaba entrando, su cuerpo se tensó, vio a Levi ponerse en guardia.

—Que gran trabajo – esa sínica voz lo llenaba de desesperación – acabo de consignar lo que faltaba de su dinero, junto con un bono de la misma cantidad acordada con el fin de tener a Eren el tritón.

—No – dijo Levi de inmediato él se resguardo detrás – Eren no es un objeto y jamás entró en la negociación.

—Me importa muy poco su opinión Levi – esa mirada y sonrisa estaban llenas de crueldad – además él desde hace muchos años atrás me pertenece.

—Me niego – dijo con firmeza – nunca le pertenecí, solo me lastimó y uso, no tengo nada que ver con usted.

—A ti no te pedí opinión – maldito, era un maldito que abusó de su inocente amor y su familia – te callas y cumples si no quieres ver a ese hombre muerto, si vienes conmigo le diré a estos hombres que se marchen y lo dejaré vivir

Sus ojos se abrieron, todo menos ver morir a Levi, haría lo que fuera por él, así que, con paso temblorosos, empezó a caminar hacia ese ser, él trato de detenerlo, pero no lo dejo tomar su mano se hizo al lado del rubio, vio como con un movimiento de esa mano los hombres se alejaban, solo pudo darle una sonrisa llena de dolor y lágrimas.

—Que inteligente, en esa época no lo eras – más dolor empezó a llegar, sus pies empezaron a punzar – ahora vamos.

Lo tomó con fuerza de su brazo empezó a jalarlo, quería gritar de dolor, pero debía ser fuerte, él se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que lo convirtió en espuma. Cada paso que daba veía la mirada de Levi sobre su cuerpo, cuando creía estar lejos dejó que su cuerpo soltara un sollozo de dolor, pero un golpe mando a su opresor lejos.

—No te atrevas a volver a tocar a Eren – la ira estaba bañando todo su rostro, sus ojos eran los de un tiburón hambriento – además él no estaba en las negociaciones, Eren es un ciudadano francés y tiene la libertad de cualquier persona.

—Es solo un pez con cara bonita y poderes indescriptibles – lo vio ponerse de pie y sacar una navaja – alguien de clase tan baja como tú no merece tenerlo.

—Un bastardo asqueroso como tú no tiene derecho a poner sus ojos en él – lo vio lanzarse a Levi, este lo esquivo con facilidad – debes pudrirte por los crimines que cometiste.

—¿Por beneficiarme de esos estúpidos peces? – Levi era bastante ágil por lo cual eludía fácilmente al hombre – todos deben sacrificarse por mí, por mis sueños, soy más grande que ese.

Levi lanzó una patada que lo golpeó con fuerza, la sangre empezaba a caer por la comisura de su labio.

—Eres un cerdo – se acercó, lo pisó con fuerza – Eren y su familia merecían vivir tranquila, pero tú le arrebataste esa opción, deberías morir.

—¿Eso crees? – un ruido ensordecedor hizo presencia – eres un idiota si creías que solo venia con eso.

Lo vio dar tres pasos lentamente, sangre empezó a caer de su pecho, luego él cayó con fuerza sobre el piso, corrió hacia él su respiración estaba entre cortada. Lo colocó en sus piernas mientras miraba con desesperación la zona por donde la sangre salía.

—Levi … que … que … hago… - sintió esa mano acariciar su mejilla – es mi culpa … yo …

—No digas eso – su voz salía muy débil – sin ti … yo seguiría igual … gracias por … entrar a mi vida.

—No digas eso, te pondrás bien – ahora era que pensaba que no sabía nada para ayudar de forma normal – dime que hacer, no puedes dejarme, quiero estar a tu lado.

—Eren – se acercó para poder escucharlo – no quería decirlo, pero en verdad me gustas.

Él dejó un beso en sus labios, sintió una agradable corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, sus lágrimas no paraban, lo extraño es que ahora si estaban cayendo normalmente.

—¡Te odio! – le gritó a Erwin – desde que te conocí me has arrebatado todo lo que más amo.

—Siempre debiste ser mío – asquerosas y orgullosas palabras solo salían de esa boca.

—No – tomó el cuarzo rosa, lo puso sobre Levi – contigo me encapriche, físicamente eres hermoso, pero por dentro estas podrido, pero Levi es diferente, a él lo amo de corazón, daría todo por él, no dejaré que me arrebates a más seres amados.

Cerró sus ojos, pidió con fuerza sanar a Levi, a lo lejos escuchaba todo en susurros, sonidos extraños, pero su mente estaba en ese hombre que le enseñaba cada día cosas nuevas, -¨no me dejes¨-, pensaba desesperadamente.

Una suave briza empezó a envolverlos, un temblor lo sacó de su concentración, giró su rostro el palacio empezó a desprender una infinidad de colores, un grito lleno de angustia hizo presencia.

—Noooo – era la voz de ese asqueroso.

Su piel empezó a arrugarse, lentamente dejó este mundo, pero cada color que salía de ese gran edificio caía al mar.

—¡Erencito! – esa voz era la de Hanji, al verla solo sintió algo de tranquilidad – o Dios mío, ¿Qué paso aquí?, déjame verlo.

Su boca estaba sellada, no podía hablar, los nervios lo estaban matando en verdad no quería perder a Levi, Mikasa lo abrazó por la espalda, sus manos cubrían su rostro, ahí supo que su amo ser había muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusto háganmelo saber, en unos minutos el siguiente capitulo.  
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	14. Milagros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos!!!! disfrútenlo, ya saben que los personajes no son míos.

Todo se volvió un hermoso espectáculo de luces en cuanto sus pies llegaron a la zona del palacio, pero perdió color viendo a su primo tirado en el suelo, siendo sujetado con fuerza por un castaño bañado en lágrimas.

Sus pies dejaron de moverse, vio a su amada correr hacia ellos, pero todo su ser estaba inmóvil, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ese ser?, ¿Cómo podría mirar a su tía?, tantas preguntas venían a su mente, pero la más angustiante, era ¿Qué seria del corazón inocente de Eren?, lo vio ahí palideciendo a cada momento, por lo que solo por instinto empezó a mover sus pies, lo tomó por la espalda y cubrió sus ojos, viendo como los irises que la miraron con tanto orgullo se cerraban.

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital – dijo, notando su voz temblorosa – ¡Hanji, Apúrate!

—Mi linda Mikasa – ella puso su mano ensangrentada sobre la de ella – llegamos tarde.

Un grito desgarrador apareció, no supo que fue su grito sino hasta que su esposa los abrazó con fuerza, no era justo él era su vida, su única familia, lo necesitaba para sentirse completa, él dejo de ser su primo desde hacía muchos años y era su amado hermano, al que vio acompañarla en su crecimiento personal, profesional y amoroso.

Pero su dolor se intensifico, al momento de alejarse del cuerpo que la abrazaba, vio la escena de Eren abrazar y besar a Levi insistentemente, él se veía más destrozado.

—Mi caramelito – dijo Hanji tratando de alejarlo – debemos llamar para informar esto.

Hanji trató de alejarlo, pero esa acción solo hacía que él lo sujetara con más fuerza, que sus lágrimas se desbordaran como cascadas vírgenes, siendo profanadas por un ser oscuro, que en este caso era dolor.

—No… yo lo amo… - ¿Qué tan cruel debe ser la vida, para separar a dos seres que se amaron desde que sus ojos se posaron en los contrarios? – Debí decirlo antes … ahora … no … lo … sabrá.

No había palabras para reconfortar ese corazón, porque si ella se estaba muriendo de tristeza, no podía imaginar el dolor que Eren estaba sintiendo, fue Levi el que lo liberó de toda prisión en la que se encontró, le enseñó un mundo donde podía crecer como persona.

—Te entiendo – le dijo suavemente volvió a abrazarlo – Levi es como mi hermano, mi única familia de sangre me apoyó en todo sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras o acciones, me dio el mundo, para ser feliz.

Una mano temblorosa la sujetó de la espalda, ¿Cómo vivir con una perdida tan repentina?, más cuando Levi merecía encontrar esa felicidad, que lo abrazaba con tanto amor y protegía ese hermoso cascaron que contenía un alma noble y perfecta.

Dejó varios besos en esas hebras castañas, tomaba aire con frecuencia porque su cuerpo parecía no querer funcionar, alzó sus ojos para pedir a ese hombre los llenara de valor para continuar sin su presencia, pero cuando bajo su rostro pudo ver como del mar, empezaban a salir esos hermosos colores y lentamente se acercaban a ellos.

Un hombre con unos lentes redondos sonría tiernamente detrás de él muchas más personas, Hanji la jaló un poco, supo en ese momento que Eren la había soltado y seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Levi; ese hombre lo abrazó, los demás se acercaron colocaron sus manos sobre su primo, las luces volvieron a iluminar con gran intensidad.

—No te preocupes Eren – ahí esos hermosos ojos, se abrieron y miraban con sorpresa – tu familia siempre está para apoyarte.

—¿Cómo puede ser? – fue lo único que salió de esa boca.

—Ahora dile eso que tanto deseabas – el hombre dejó un beso en su frente acarició su rostro – dale ese motivo para querer estar aquí.

Todos se alejaron dándole el espacio, Eren se inclinó, colocó sus labios en los oídos de Levi, después de dejar un suave beso en sus labios, él lentamente abrió sus ojos, al verlo solo lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besar todo su rostro.

*w*

Sentir los labios de Levi recorrer su rostro, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, sentía esa sensación de estar completo, de no faltarle nada en su vida; cuando se pusieron de pie ahí estaban todos esos seres que pensó había perdido, por lo que se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, siendo recibido con amor, su familia también lo rodearon.

Vio como su amado era recibido con cariño por las mujeres, que tanto lo querían, todos los besos fueron repartidos en su rostro ahora si podía jurar que su vida era perfecta.

—Papá – dijo por fin, su voz se dignó a salir – pensé que no los volvería a ver.

—Mi niño – esa mirada llena de amor era la que siempre recibió – todo esto fue gracias a ti y tu hermoso corazón.

—No entiendo – debía ser honesto, él nunca supo cómo usar el cuarzo rosa – yo solo lo encontré y todo paso tan rápido.

—Primero preséntanos – dijo su amada abuela.

Él solo afirmó, empezó a caminar haciéndose al lado de Levi y las mujeres.

—Bueno, Levi, Hanji y Mikasa – estiró su mano y lo paso lentamente señalando a su familia – les presento a mi familia.

—Un placer – dijeron al unísono.

—El placer es nuestro y eterno agradecimiento – dijo su padre, sujetando las manos de cada uno dejando un beso – salvaron a mi niño y ahora la familia está completa.

—Es un mocoso testarudo – afirmó Levi, haciendo reír a todos – pero me alegra que estén aquí y gracias por salvar mi vida.

—Solo es una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento – su abuela sonrió, empezaron a retomar camino al mar – si no les molesta, hablemos en nuestro hogar.

Tomaron camino y al llegar ellos se sumergieron, pero por su parte se quedó con Levi, dejando que el mar tocara su ahora cola, ellos hicieron la oración al mar por recibirlos nuevamente, el cuarzo rosa de todos deslumbraba la orilla y el propio hacia lo mismo, pero notó que ahora el centro no solo tenía una sola figura, sino dos, una de ellas estaba con piernas y la otra que estaba siendo abrazada tenía una cola.

—Mira Levi – él la detallo luego lo besó suavemente – te amo.

—Yo a ti mocoso – esas palabras terminaron de llenarlo.

—Bueno ahora es tiempo de explicar – dijo su padre, sonriéndoles con ternura – la verdad es que siempre supimos que tu estabas con vida y el cuarzo rosa nos dio la solución para salvarte, todos debíamos entrar en ellos, brindando la vida a alguien.

Cada uno quería verte y estar a tu lado, por lo que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio no era nada, esperaríamos pacientemente hasta tu regreso por lo que al sentirte en el palacio fue un regocijo, cuando todos los cuarzo rosa estuvieran reunidos, con un fuerte deseo de amor podríamos salir de su seguridad y retomar nuestras vidas a tu lado.

—Por lo que estamos rotundamente agradecidos con tu compañero – afirmó su abuela todos inclinaron su cabeza – sin usted jamás podríamos estar juntos.

—Solo encontré un objeto precioso y me obsesioné con encontrar el resto– él sonrió ante esas palabras, Levi siendo tan honesto – pero me alegra encontrarlo, me ha hecho feliz.

—Queremos saber si regresarás con nosotros – uno de sus hermanos preguntó con una sonrisa tierna – ¿o te quedarás aquí?

—Vamos a quedarnos por unos días aquí – escucho decir a Hanji y los demás afirmaron – tomate tu tiempo junto a tu familia y piensa, nos iremos cuando nos des tu respuesta.

—Es verdad mocoso – él no soltaba su mano, la apretaba con fuerza – además el mar une este país con el mío, si quieres llegar allá puedes hacerlo.

—No – afirmo, miro a todos lentamente – me quedaré con Levi, los amo demasiado son mi familia, pero él es muy importante para mí.

—Eso está bien – dijo su padre, acercándosele – recuerda que nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida, igual podemos reconstruir nuestro hogar en cualquier parte del océano, así que esteremos cerca de ti.

—Gracias familia – Levi lo soltó, se acercó a ellos – gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

—Quédate esta noche con ellos y vendré temprano por ti – afirmó, entregándole su cuarzo rosa – descansa mocoso.

—Esperen – todos se quedaron viendo a la abuela – quiero nietos y que sea pronto.

Cuando volteo a ver al azabache este estaba muy sonrojado y podía asegurar que estaba igual, esas palabras no se las esperaba.

—Soy un Tritón abuela – dijo cubriéndose el rostro – así que me es imposible.

—No es cierto – dijo su hermano mayor – solo pídeselo al cuarzo rosa y veras que tendrás muchos de nosotros jajaja.

Todos empezaron a sumergirse y solo quedaron su padre y abuela.

—Lo único es que para que puedas quedar en embarazo deben hacerlo en esta forma – estaba tan avergonzado que pensaba que moriría, su padre siempre le había gustado hacerlo – pero en su forma humana también podrán estar juntos, ahora si descansen.

Los mayores se fueron y quedo él tratando de calmar su vergüenza, como era posible que hablaran de esas cosas, frente a ellos y más con las mujeres presentes.

—Oye mocoso – lo escuchó aclararse la garganta – si tú quieres podemos intentarlo, pero honestamente primero me gustaría hacerte mío, en tu apariencia humana, solo piénsalo.

—Si es contigo – lo abrazó, siendo sujetado con fuerza – estoy dispuesto a todo.

El beso fue lento, lleno de emociones de amor y confianza, Levi siempre le dio esa sensación de estar protegido, aún seguía brindándole esa opción de elegir, no le imponía nada solo era él buscando su felicidad.

*w*

Esa noche durmió como una foca a punto de morir, todo su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía demasiado, pero su mente viajaba a esas lagrimas que veía caer, en verdad pensó que sería lo último que vería en su vida, pero esta segunda oportunidad era algo magnifico, porque pudo entender más a Eren, a Mikasa y la idiota de Hanji, su alma estaría condenada a vivir de remordimientos.

—Levi – escuchó detrás de la puerta – disculpa molestarte tan temprano.

—Sigue, acabo de despertar también – ella entró con ese pijama de ositos que Hanji le compraba – buenos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – le entregó la bandeja que llevaba, solo tenía fruta - ¿pudiste descansar?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, siento como si hubiera peleado contra mil titanes – la escucho reír y sentarse a su lado – pero dormí bien, gracias por la fruta.

—Sabes – ella inició su mirada estaba perdida en sus manos – cuando pensé que te perdería, sentí mi mundo desplomarse, nunca te lo he dicho, pero te considero como mi hermano mayor, siempre me apoyaste en todo y debo agradecerte por permitirme estar a tu lado.

—Vamos Mikasa – él colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio – somos familia y desde pequeños hemos estado juntos, me siento orgulloso de todo lo que has alcanzado, que me permitas acompañarte es increíble, igual gracias por esas palabras.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así en tu vida – ella lo abrazó sentía como su hombro se humedecía – quiero que mueras de viejito y ahora con muchos bebés que yo pueda malcriar.

—Lo haré – acariciaba esa cabeza, que siempre le permitió ver a su lado como un igual – perdona por preocuparte.

Ella se alejó, limpio sus ojos salió del cuarto, por su parte terminó lo que le llevaron, se arregló y salió a recoger a su mocoso; camino lentamente, en verdad que todo le dolía, cada paso era una sensación de haber salido del gimnasio después de unas seis horas de entrenamiento.

Al divisar la orilla, vio el barco recordó que todo su equipo estaba ahí, así que se acercó pidiendo que nadie lo robara, porque si no tendría que trabajar como un enfermo para poder comprarlo de nuevo, pero ahí estaba todo sintió tranquilidad, ahora el problema era cargarlo hasta el hotel. Tomó su celular le pidió el favor a su prima, ella era extremadamente fuerte y seguro podía llevarlo.

—¡Buenos días, Levi! – escuchó, rodeó el barco para encontrarlo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Buenos días mocoso – le entregó la bata, el salió rápidamente – estoy vivo que es lo que importa ¿no?

—Así es – él lo abrazo, dejó un beso casto en sus labios – es lo más importante.

—Ven vamos, debes ponerte otra ropa – entraron al barco, en la pequeña habitación Eren se cambió - ¿quieres ir al hotel?

—Si, así puedo tomar un baño y salir a pasear – esa linda sonrisa lo llenaba.

—Pero que hermoso ser estoy viendo – ahí todo se fue al carajo porque la loca de Hanji arruinó todo – mi lindo sirenito está aquí.

—No es tuyo cuatro ojos de mierda – dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe a sus costillas – es mío.

Lo tomó de la mano, empezaron a caminar con rumbo al hotel, después de verlo arreglado, desayunaron y fueron con rumbo a los diferentes centros comerciales, tiendas de dulces a los que Eren quería entrar lo que por su parte fue bastante agradable, porque hacia expresiones bastante graciosas con los dulces ácidos.

Lo invitó a almorzar una hamburguesa, quedando el castaño encantado con el sabor, tanto así que pidió otra, pero en menor tamaño, estar a su lado y permitirse conocer más facetas lo llenaba de satisfacción, ahora podía jurar que aprovecharía al cien por ciento esa nueva oportunidad.

—¿Qué es eso? – señalo el algodón de azúcar – quiero probarlo.

—Si comes más dulce, te enfermaras – le dijo, pero aun así se lo compró – después de esto solo tomaras agua.

—Me gustan los dulces – dijo mientras llevaba su boca, hacía una expresión de puro asombro – este es increíble, se deshace en la boca.

Al anochecer lo llevó de regreso al mar, cada paso que daba lo hacía sentir triste, alejarse del joven se había vuelto bastante difícil, pero no podía ser egoísta, probablemente quería recuperar tiempo con su familia y él no tenía el derecho a prohibírselo.

—Descansa – le dijo y empezó a alejarse.

—Espera Levi – su mano fue sujetada con fuerza – quiero ir contigo.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia? – preguntó, vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno yo les dije que quería estar contigo – se acercó nuevamente, sujetó su rostro – y quería darte esto.

Le extendió una linda concha de mar doble, con colores rojos y blanco bastante hermosa, la abrió con sumo cuidado y vio una argolla delicada, era color plateado, en uno de sus lados tenía una forma de alas y al lado unos diamantes color esmeralda, en el interior estaba el nombre de Eren.

Pero al ver el cuello del castaño él llevaba una igual, así que la tomó, al abrirla pudo notar que era una compañera perfecta, esta era completamente negro, con el mismo diseño, pero los diamantes eran azules, estaba su nombre en el interior, la sacó al colocarlos juntos, parecían alas a punto de tomar vuelo.

—Es solo si lo quieres – esos hermosos ojos heterocromáticos brillaban intensamente – no encontramos diamantes como mi otro ojo.

—Igual es perfecto – su sonrisa se iluminó con esas palabras – si me permites.

Se inclinó con la argolla que le pertenecía a Eren, lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba su mano.

—Eren, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo? – lentamente colocó la argolla, viendo caer perlas de esos ojos – ¿el padre o madre de mis hijos y que juntos podamos alcanzar nuestras metas?

—Si, acepto – él se lanzó empezó a besarlo desesperadamente – siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa cuantos años pasen, siempre te buscaré y te amaré.

Su mocoso tomó su argolla, la colocó en su dedo, se veía extremadamente feliz de hacer esa acción, terminando lo acerco más a su cuerpo dejó un beso en su cuello, cada roce que le daba actualmente lo llenaba de un deseo desesperado, quería tomarlo, marcarlo y hacerlo suyo.

—Mierda – dijo tratando de calmarse – vamos o no podré contenerme.

—No lo haga – cuando lo vio detenidamente, esos ojos también se estaban nublando por el placer – lo quiero a mi lado, por favor.

Y sin esperar más, empezó a correr a la calle principal, tomaron el primer taxi, cuando su habitación los recibió de inmediato lo empujó contra la puerta, robándose esos labios que tanto lo tentaban, sus lenguas luchaban por el control, pero él no perdería, por lo que la tomó con sus dientes y la jalo suavemente, escuchando un jadeo.

—¿Te gusta mocoso? – él solo afirmaba, extendía su cuello – no me tientes.

Pidió honestamente, porque en ese momento él era una bestia detrás de esa presa que moría por consumir sin descanso, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Eren se alejó acercándose a la ventana, la luna lo bañaba tan maravillosamente, que parecía una porcelana.

Lentamente él se empezó a quitar la camisa, los pantalones y su ropa interior, sujetó su cabello al verlo sonreír, su mente le exigió acercarse, besarlo y tomarlo, por lo que lentamente hizo eso.

—No solo me gusta Levi – le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos – me encanta como me haces sentir no solo ahorita sino desde que encontraste la primera esfera.

—Mocoso – mordió ese hermoso cuello, dejó marcas – desde que te encontré, me volviste loco.

Lo tomó con fuerza y lentamente esas manos empezaron a retirar sus prendas, pero él solo besaba y acariciaba ese precioso cuerpo, estimulaba desesperadamente los pezones rosas, cada jadeo que sacaba del castaño era una deliciosa melodía para sus oídos.

Cuando ambos cuerpos estaban en completa desnudez, la vergüenza desapareció las caricias se intensificaron, no quería alejarse de ese ser, podía sentir lo mismo de su pareja porque lo abrazaba con fuerza, también besaba su cuerpo, pareciendo un experto haciéndolo perder su lucidez.

Una de sus manos sujeto el miembro erecto de Eren, la otra se dirigió directamente a esa entrada que lo recibiría, no quería lastimarlo, sabía que su miembro era bastante grande y en verdad solo quería que su pareja disfrutara esa unión.

—Lento – lo escucho pedir, cuando alejo su boca de su cuello – se siente extraño.

—¿Te duele? – él negó se aferró más a su espalda – no dudes en decírmelo, no quiero lastimarte, por lo que me detendré.

—No lo hagas – dijo, soltando un lindo suspiro – es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado.

—Sería raro que lo estuvieras y me pondría sumamente celoso – él soltó una risita, mientras buscaba sus labios.

Lo puso boca abajo, su lengua degusto toda esa extensión, desde su nuca, hasta el coxis, sus dedos fueron ingresando lentamente, mientras estimulaba los pezones, Eren gemía con desesperación, sus caderas se movían lentamente en busca de fricción, cuando sus dedos dejaban la entrada.

Eren era más alto que él, por lo que su mano alcanzó su miembro en esa extraña posición, estimulando lentamente, su cuerpo estaba listo pero su castaño parecía sentir dolor con ciertos movimientos que hacía.

—Ya no aguanto más Levi – ese sensual cuerpo, se dejó caer, lo giro extendió sus piernas – te lo pido, entra ya.

—Bien.

¿Quién era él para negar un pedido tan hermoso y seductor?, tomó una de las piernas la colocó sobre su hombro, lentamente lo fue acomodando a la altura de su miembro, cuando podía tocar esa entrada empujó lentamente, el cuerpo del castaño empezó a encorvarse, haciendo una deliciosa presión.

Y cuando faltaba poco, su pareja fue el que termino la unión, soltando un sensual gemido de placer y satisfacción, sus hermosas manos estaban sujetando fuertemente las sabanas sobre su cabeza, mostrando un cuadro lleno de lujuria, su cuerpo extendido, cubierto de sudor lo hacía ver magnifico.

—Te amo – le dijo él de inmediato abrió sus ojos – cada parte de ti me enloquece.

—Ngh Levi – dijo mientras movía sus caderas – también te amo, mi vida entera será para ti.

Esos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, dejó caer la pierna empezó a embestir desesperadamente, el interior de Eren lo recibía con demasiada facilidad en ese punto, el calor en su interior era tan satisfactorio que sentía que se iba a derretir.

Encontró a los pocos minutos la próstata, así que se dedicó a estimularla, solo con el fin de poder escuchar en su oído esos lindos ruegos de más, no iba a mentir, había tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente pero jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan completo y dichoso.

La noche fue testigo de su amor, de su placer y sentimientos desbordados que nacieron de una linda esfera, un amor a primera vista, haciendo una travesía de aprendizaje y enseñanzas de parte de ambos, habían logrado llegar a ese punto, conectados no solo en cuerpo, sino en corazón y alma, él podía asegurar que podría esperar por dos mil años, con el fin de reencontrarlo.

Cuando el amanecer llegó el cuerpo de Eren estaba sobre el suyo, siendo resguardado con amor, acariciaba esa linda espalda, mientras soltaba su cabello, él también era mimado, esas lindas manos acariciaban sus brazos y cuello.

—Gracias Levi – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos rosa.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras alzaba suavemente su rostro.

—Por encontrarme – esa sonrisa estaba bañada en ternura – por hablarme cuando solo podía llorar, por mostrarme un mundo lleno de luz y amor, me diste una segunda familia a la que quiero mucho y me permitiste caminar sin dolor.

—Creo que no merezco esas palabras – él frunció el ceño, mostrando su duda – porque si no fuera por ti, seguiría caminando como un muerto, solo tratando de encontrar emociones y después perderla, contigo cada paso que di fue directo a mis metas, a encontrar la felicidad que creía no merecer, por lo que te pido nunca te alejes de mi lado.

—Nunca lo haré – se estiró dejando un suave beso – te amaré siempre.

Dejo otro beso en su pecho después sintió la respiración acompasada, sonrió a ese cielo naranja, acarició ese rostro inocente y pidió a Morfeo le permitiera seguir soñando con Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto?? o merezco tomatazos??? gracias por su apoyo, sigan disfrutando.  
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	15. Aprendiendo juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo falta uno, espero que hasta aqui siga siendo de su agrado.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos.

Después de esa noche se dedicaron a hacer turismo, sintiendo que lentamente los engranajes de su vida desastrosa estaban en la posición correcta, Eren era un joven lleno de vida, sonreía ampliamente y junto a las mujeres parecían esa familia perfecta.

—Dime caramelito – empezó Hanji después de entregarle un helado de chocolate – ¿piensas trabajar como modelo?

—Es una buena opción – respondió con una amplia sonrisa – igual no se hacer nada más.

—Podrías estudiar lo que quieras – le dijo mientras lo acomodaba en su cuerpo – dile a Hanji que te enseñe las diferentes carreras y si alguna te gusta, pues solo es iniciar el proceso.

—Pero primero debemos enseñarte lo básico – afirmo Mikasa, todos afirmaron con la cabeza – podría ser tu tutora junto con Levi.

—Es una buena idea – dijo abrazando más a Eren – a este paso tendré que retomar mi carrera, así ganare más dinero.

—Tu madre me dijo que estudiaste Artes plásticas, pero perdiste el interés – esos lindos ojos lo miraban con mucha ilusión.

—Así es – recordaba esos años desastrosos, de verdad le molestaba – no había nada que me atrajera al terminarla.

—Pero no es lo único en lo que esta con título – afirmo Hanji, recostándose en las piernas de Mikasa – también estudio para ser maestro en ciencias políticas y matemáticas, también se licenció en diseño de modas, gráfico y lo más importante le gusta escribir.

—Sabes mucho – le dijo el castaño, dejando un beso en sus manos – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Inicialmente te enseñare a escribir y leer a la perfección – comenzó, pero esa posición solo hacía que quisiera dormir – luego iremos lentamente con el resto de las materias y cuando estés listo presentaras los exámenes, mientras logramos eso retomaré mi trabajo de escritor, puede que algo en el lienzo.

—Es un buen plan – afirmó Mikasa, con una suave sonrisa – y te ayudaré también con las clases.

—Gracias – dijo el castaño ahí se perdió, se quedó dormido -

*w*

Ahora si podía decir que conoció apropiadamente el país en el que ¨nació¨, le agradaba cada paseo que daban, sobre todo, estar acompañado de personas que lo estimaban demasiado, sus amigas lo estaban motivando a estudiar, conseguir un título profesional o simplemente modelar, pero al escuchar todo lo que su pareja ha realizado en eso años, sentía que debía estar a la altura profesional.

Modelar era una buena opción de ganar dinero, porque según lo que entendía ese mundo giraba en torno a ese papel y los estudios podían llegar a ser costosos, así que podía hacer varias cosas al tiempo con tal de conseguir esas metas que se estaba proponiendo.

—Viajamos mañana – le dijo su pareja dejándolo cerca de la orilla del mar – puedes quedarte hasta el mediodía, porque tenemos que salir directo al aeropuerto.

—Puedes venir por mi antes, ¿por favor? – sintió un beso en sus labios – gracias por enseñarme este hermoso mundo, aunque no me gusta el pájaro de metal.

—Es avión – lo corrigió suavemente – vendré media hora antes, descansa.

—Levi trata de dormir – acarició ese rostro que tanto le gustaba – si te enfermas me preocupare y aun no se manejar bien cuarzo rosa.

—Lo intentaré – afirmó le dio otro beso – ahora ve y comparte con tu familia.

Empezó a desvestirse, cuando entró al mar su forma original hizo presencia, esperó a que Levi recogiera la ropa después de un último beso, lo vio alejarse.

Esa noche su padre le enseñó a entender la energía que el cuarzo proporcionaba, era difícil más cuando él jamás había tenido un contacto directo, pero todo era cuestión de práctica, él también se esforzaría en ese tema.

—Pienso estudiar en los colegios humanos – su padre se emocionó con esas palabras – también antes de venir un amigo de Levi me ofreció trabajo y creo que se haga mucho dinero, se le llama modelo.

—Si es lo que quieres todos te apoyaremos – lo abrazo sintió uno suaves golpes en su espalda – ahora presta atención, cuando llegues deja caer tu cuarzo en el mar, ahí podremos ubicarte y llegar, viviremos cerca para poder estar a tu lado.

—Gracias papá – dejó un beso en su frente y se retiró.

Se acostó junto a sus hermanos, se permitió dormir pedía que su amado también pudiera conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, ayudó con los alimentos, honestamente ya no le sabían tan rico como los de arriba, el arroz que Mikasa preparaba era increíble, esas papas asadas no tenían ni punto ni comparación, también le gustaban los dulces, pero no podía despreciar un buen momento con su familia.

A las pocas horas, sintió las piedritas que Levi lanzaba para informarle que estaba ahí, así que se despidió de todos, tomó su cuarzo rosa, salió al encuentro de su azabache él estaba vestido muy bien como siempre, salió rápidamente, se secó con la toalla que le entregó y se vistió, ese día no podría tomar una ducha antes.

En el avión Levi se tomó el tiempo de volver a enseñarle a escribir, ahora se le hacia un poco más fácil coger el lápiz, hacer lo trazos, entender lo que hacía, de igual manera no sintió el mismo miedo al subirse al avión, pareciéndole más agradable el ver por la ventana.

Pero fue más satisfactorio cuando a la distancia pudo ver la casa de Levi, corrió rápidamente emocionado.

—Pensaba que podemos vender el carro y comprar el barco – le dijo Levi, mientras abría la puerta – así los fines de semana podemos estar cerca de tu familia.

—Pero necesitas el carro para movilizarte – sabía que era uno de los medios de trabajo de su pareja – podemos guardar dinero.

—Si es lo que quieres – lo besó al entrar en la casa, fue a la piscina y quitó el protector.

Los días fueron pasando muy agradablemente, ya casi no dormía en la piscina, siempre al lado de su amado era maravillo, su trabajo iba de maravilla, lentamente las clases empezaron a mostrar sus frutos podía expresarse adecuadamente, escribía y leía perfectamente.

Levi había empezado a escribir y dibujar, todo con temáticas a él, lo que hacía que se sintiera feliz de ser retratado por esas finas y fuertes manos, ahora la casa tenía el olor a la trementina y pintura, pero lo más emocionante era la llegada de la noche, porque era tomado con amor, sentirse conectado se había vuelto una necesidad diaria.

—Levi – dijo después de terminar de hacer el amor – me gustaría entrar a esas academias de modelaje.

—¿Quieres ser un profesional en el tema? – él solo afirmó sintió un beso en su cabeza – no veo el problema si es lo que quieres.

—Es divertido y conozco gente increíble – esos brazos lo apretaron más – pero quiero algo más.

—Dime – se giró acomodó su cabeza en el pecho - ¿tan malo es?

—No – dejo varios besos, tratando de darse valor – dentro de dos semanas poder salir a vacaciones del trabajo y me gustaría intentar, ya sabes, pues …

—¿Quieres bebés? – levantó su rostro, estaba sorprendido de esa pregunta – ¿estás seguro?

—Solo si tú quieres – era acariciado por su cuerpo, amaba esa intimidad.

—Haremos lo siguiente – prestó atención Levi era un adulto y él se suponía aún era un joven – sé que no eres un mocoso, pero en los papeles dice que si, estas terminando tus estudios en el colegio y vas muy bien en el trabajo, según mi madre cuando quedó embarazada no quiso volver a trabajar en cuanto nací, por lo que creo que debemos esperar a que termines, si después de eso quieres intentarlo lo haremos.

—Gracias Levi – él tenía razón, debía ser paciente –

*w*

Eren había cumplido con todas esas metas que se propuso años anteriores, era todo un profesional en el modelaje, tanto que había podido presentarse en la pasarela de la moda, uno de los eventos más importantes de su país, llenando de orgullo a su familia que había ido a verlo.

—Mi niño tan hermoso – dijo Grisha abrazándolo con fuerza – te felicito has cumplido con todo lo que te has propuesto.

—Todo es gracias a Levi – tomó su mano sintiendo satisfacción – a Mikasa y Hanji también gracias por venir.

—Estaremos en todos tus logros – afirmó su hermano mayor, abrazándolo también – así que mañana estaremos en tu ceremonia de graduación.

Y así fue, su familia había crecido desde la llegada del castaño, su madre con su pareja, se habían mudado cerca para poder compartir con ellos, ahora la familia de Eren llenaba su hogar con frecuencia, llenándola de risas.

Para su grado habían comprado al fin un gran bote así todos podían estar en los espacios favoritos, Hanji y Mikasa habían preparado deliciosos platillos, que dejaron a los Jeager con ganas de más, afirmando que no habían probado nada tan delicioso.

Eren estaba satisfecho con tener a todos ahí presentes, por su parte sintiendo que esos años junto al joven eran una nueva experiencia, él le mostraba un mundo cálido, las caricias y la intimidad habían tomado un enfoque diferente, no era necesario llegar a tener relaciones porque era satisfactorio poder mimar suavemente ese cuerpo.

Y esa noche no fue diferente, habían dejado a las familias en sus respectivos hogares, siendo la de Eren la más difícil de dejar porque su madre quería seguir la fiesta, pero cuando su prima se la llevó ellos solo saltaron regresando al mar.

—Toma – le extendió una cajita, él la tomo con una linda sonrisa – felicitaciones por graduarte.

—Gracias Levi – cuando la abrió sus ojos brillaron más - ¿de verdad?

—Solo si quieres – le dijo, él sonrió más.

—¡Claro que sí! – eran un juego de argollas de matrimonio a juego – solo falta firmar los papeles ¿verdad?

Sacó la carpeta no podía creer que el castaño le arrebató el esfero y de inmediato firmó, no había duda en esa acción, después él lo tomó, dejo su firma en el espacio asignado, hacer eso podía darle a entender que ese joven de mirada dual, de sonrisa encantadora y carácter fuerte, había perforado ese muro gigante que creo.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa cogidos de la mano, su ahora esposo, miraba sus argollas y sonriendo ampliamente, se le veía la dicha en cada poro de su cuerpo. Al llegar lo tomó en brazos, empezó a caminar, pero no fue hasta la casa, lo acercó a la piscina que aún conservaba el agua de mar.

Empezó a desvestirlo y besar con suavidad, a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos ese castaño cuerpo que lo había enloquecido desde el principio, sentía como se erizaba con cada roce que hacía cuando ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, lo abrazó antes de saltar.

Ese cuerpo tomo su apariencia original, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, era perfecto, por lo que se permitió besar esos lindos brazos, acariciar suavemente esa cola esmeralda, mordía suavemente esas orejas en punta, escuchando lo suaves suspiros.

—Mocoso – escuchó un fuerte suspiro salir de esos labios – quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y sin importar los años que pasen, siempre serás mi hermoso sirenito.

—Gracias Levi por liberarme, por permitirme amarte sobre todo por estar aquí a tu lado – él lo besó abrazándolo con fuerza – también déjame seguir caminando como tu igual, en este mundo y en los demás.

Esas manos escamosas, llevaron una de las suya a la parte media de su cola, ambos movían suavemente esa zona, lentamente sintió como el miembro de su pareja empezaba a salir, la sensación era diferente a la normal, pero no importaba, esa era una parte que solo él vería; luego su dedo pudo entrar en un espacio más pequeño, pero sentía que era más viscoso.

—¿Puedo? – preguntó esos labios empezaron a besar su rostro – si duele avísame.

—Aunque doliera no tendría importancia – mientras decía eso, esas manos sujetaron su miembro acomodándolo – porque eres tú el que está amando un cuerpo diferente, el que marca el interior de un ser mitológico, eres tú el que me ama.

Y lentamente empezó a entrar, era tan estrecho que sabía que no solo Eren estaba sintiendo dolor, porque a él también le dolía, pero esas palabras lo llenaban de más amor, de felicidad, ese joven era su mundo, era un titan que nunca se dejó caer, con todos los golpes que le dieron.

Lo sintió mover sus caderas, era lento, delicado, por su parte era difícil moverse al no tener un punto de apoyo, su pareja noto la incomodidad y sin separarse lo llevo al lado contrario de la piscina, había sido mala idea estar en la honda.

Cuando él se acostó, pudo generar todo el peso en el cuerpo del castaño, comenzando a moverse, sus labios no podían separarse de lo contrarios, sus manos acariciaban esa hermosa extensión esmeralda, cada parte de ese cuerpo que era el símbolo de su naturaleza salvaje, era agradable al tacto.

—Levi, no puedo más – dijo su amado, sujetando fuertemente su espalda – se siente muy bien.

—No… joder … estas más estrecho – deja de apretar, tu vientre, ¿estará bien?

—Ngh … aaa … no importa, solo apúrate – esos suspiros eran deliciosos – no pienso arrepentirme.

—Eso espero mocoso – dejó varios besos en su rostro.

Un par de embestidas más hicieron que ambos se vinieran, la estrechez de Eren hacía que el placer se incrementara, haciendo que toda su esperma quedará en el interior de su amado, pero no fue suficiente, después de eso, la lujuria tomó control de ambos cuerpos.

Porque Eren después de un par de segundos los invirtió sin separarse, se movía desenfrenadamente sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole ver esa belleza siendo consumiendo por el placer, sentir ese cabello rozar su cuerpo, esas manos acariciaban su cuerpo brindándole unas sensación extraña pero agradable por sus escamas.

Esa noche fue una prueba de su amor, de demostrar que no importaba su procedencia, siempre estarían juntos, se amarían con sus cualidades y defectos, que estando al lado del otro podrían saltar cualquier muralla.

—Me siento muy lleno en mi interior – dijo su castaño, viendo juntos el amanecer – me duele un poco.

—Pero estabas muy metido en el placer – lo escuchó reír, sujetó sus manos – fue una experiencia interesante.

—Si, lo fue – sintió un beso en su mejilla – pero me gusta más de la otra forma, casi no podía sentir tus manos, las escamas son muy gruesas.

—¿Solo toca esperar? – él afirmo, sus ojos brillaban más cuando el sol los tocó - ¿Cuántos me piensas dar?

—Todos los que quieras – ese mocoso, siempre respondía acorde a su personalidad e inocencia –

El silencio inundó el lugar, solo estaban ellos en su pequeño mar, en una pequeña piscina, demostrándose lo importante que son el uno para el otro, ahora solo debían esperar a que el deseo de Eren pudiera fortalecer su vientre y el cuarzo rosa sintiera que en verdad se amaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, si es asi háganmelo saber, me encanta leer sus comentarios.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


	16. Final Feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo final!!!! espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.

Capitulo final!!!! espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago que se amen y tengan hijos.

El primer intento pareció no funcionar, pero después cada fin de semana siguieron buscando la manera de ampliar su familia, lo que no se esperó fue que un mes su amado Eren se desmayara en plena pasarela, asustando a todos los allí presentes.

Él lo tomó rápidamente, lo subió a su carro de inmediato fue a su casa, lo desvistió y lo colocó en la piscina, juraba que había ocurrido porque el castaño ya casi no entraba al mar por su constante trabajo, estudios y por querer pasar tiempo a su lado.

Espero casi una hora a que saliera y al no hacerlo, fue en busca del padre, él podría ayudarle, así que envió un mensaje a Mikasa explicándole la situación ella dijo que iría de inmediato en la busca del mayor, pero cuando iba a salir, su madre llegó.

—¿Mi niño está bien? – ahí quería morir, no sabía que decirle – vi todo por las noticias y vine a ver como estaba.

—Está bien, solo es cansancio – mierda, que alguien llegara y lo salvara.

Esa respuesta no fue suficiente, porque hizo mala cara, empezó a buscar por todas partes, su rostro empezaba a mostrar la preocupación de no encontrarlo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? – le reprochó estando frente a la piscina.

—Oye no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo al único ser que he amado – se cruzó de brazos indignado por esas palabras.

—Buenas noches – la voz de Grisha los sacó de su pelea de miradas – ¿tienes su cuarzo rosa?

—Siempre lo lleva con él – respondió y señalo de inmediato.

El mayor sin esperar se fue desvistiendo e ingreso a la piscina, su madre quedo con la boca tan grande como la del genio de Aldino al ver como su cuerpo se transformaba en un ser que supuestamente ya no existía.

La sentó en una de las sillas, por su parte esperaba desesperado a que el hombre saliera de ahí le dijera que su amado estaba bien, pero los minutos se prolongaron haciéndolo perder la paciencia.

—¡¿Dónde está mi caramelito?! – cuando estuvo cerca, de inmediato la golpeó – lo siento, solo vine a ayudar.

—Cállate – le dijo sacando con ella esa frustración – ni él ni Grisha salen.

—¿Intentaste ayudarlo? – la mujer preguntó, mientras se sobaba las costillas – puede que solo este sufriendo de fatiga.

—Pensé igual – pero ahora pensaba que podría ser diferente – pero se han demorado demasiado.

Escucharon el movimiento del agua, por lo que se acercaron, él le entregó una toalla, la sonrisa en el hombre le daba algo de tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no es nada grave – soltó un gran suspiro de alivio – pero creo que debe ser él quien les cuente así que deja de hacerte el difícil y sal Eren.

Esas lindas manos se sujetaron del borde, lentamente fue saliendo hasta quedar sentado y sus ojos casi se le salen, su vientre estaba abultado, sus mejillas mostraban la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No lo sabía, lo juro – se excusó, pero él solo se acercó y lo abrazó – perdona.

—De ahora en adelante él no deberá salir de aquí – ante esas palabras solo afirmó junto con su amado entraron a la piscina.

—¿Cuántos serán? – pregunto, mientras acariciaba el vientre.

—No lo podría afirmar – el hombre se sentó cerca de su madre – Carla en el primer embarazo dio a tres, luego otros tres y de ultimas fue Eren, pero lo mejor es que un tritón solo tenga un solo embarazo, podría debilitar su vida rápidamente.

—Bien – lo abrazó, sintió como esas manos lentamente lo soltaban – descansa, estaré siempre aquí.

Lo dejo caer cuando lo vio recostado se atrevió a salir, las mujeres lloraban de la felicidad su madre seguía asombrada, por su parte quería gritar de la emoción, por lo que solo pudo agradecer a su suegro.

—Me quedaré aquí con él para estar pendiente – le informó él solo pudo estar de acuerdo, él no podría ayudarlo – iré a comentarle a la familia y regresaré.

—Claro que sí esta es su casa también – el hombre empezó a vestirse.

—Grisha disculpa una pregunta – Mikasa habló mientras se sentaba a su lado, el hombre solo afirmo – ¿Qué paso con Erwin?

—Erwin simplemente murió – afirmó terminando de colocarse los zapatos, luego los miro detenidamente – él pidió una vida eterna, juventud y riqueza, con el poder de nuestra gente, pero un cuerpo humano jamás podrá resistir tanto sin ayuda sobrenatural, el deseo de Eren de proteger a su ser más amado, no fue solamente hacia Levi, sino todos nosotros.

—¿Es decir que se volvió polvo? – pregunto Hanji, con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Así es – él solo levantó los hombros como restándole importancia - del polvo eres y al polvo regresas, todos tenemos que volver a nuestras raíces.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa? – esa duda siempre le rondo la cabeza.

—Murió pocos meses después de darle la vida a Eren – su mirada se llenó de nostalgia y amor profundo – cuando nuestro pequeño abrió sus ojos supimos que era muy especial, nacer con heterocromía era símbolo de poder y fortaleza en nuestra gente, pero todo eso es energía que se toma de la madre, hice lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero al final Carla dijo, que me detuviera que ella protegería a Eren y nuestra familia siempre, ahora lo creo.

Él se despidió después de esas palabras salió de su casa; hacerle entender a su madre la situación fue un poco más difícil de lo que se habían imaginado, ella seguía sin poder comprender la situación, casi enloquece cuando llegaron a la parte en que él casi muere, lloraba desconsolada, lo abrazaba y acariciaba como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, después se calmó agradeció por los futuros nietos, se levantó y fue a dormir.

Desde ese momento su casa era habitada por seis personas, porque ni su madre y mucho menos Mikasa, junto con Hanji los dejaron, estaban atentas a lo que Grisha llegara a necesitar y por supuesto él estaba al lado de su mocoso.

Esos días fueron emocionantes porque podía sentir a sus bebés moverse en ese lindo vientre, Eren sonreía cada vez que él se acostaba sobre ellos y descansaban plácidamente, quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible, solo debía ser paciente y esperar la llegada.

—Eren – el castaño salió lo beso fugazmente – debo salir a entregar el manuscrito y un cuadro, así que estaré ausente por un par de horas, si algo pasa llámame de inmediato.

—¿Volverás verdad? – desde su embarazo, se había vuelto ansioso y nervioso de verlo irse – quiero que estés cuando nazcan nuestros bebés.

—Volveré antes del medio día – lo acarició después lo beso – solo es entregar, que me den el dinero y estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

—Te amo – esas palabras eran tan comunes en su relación, pero a la vez tan necesarias – y mucho, igual que nuestros bebés.

—Y yo a ustedes – dejó otro beso, empezó a salir.

Cada maldito kilometro que hacía, le hacía sentir inquieto, le fastidiaba estar lejos de su pareja, pero ese día era peor, cuando entregó el manuscrito estaba a punto de vomitar se sentía muy mal, ni se diga de dejar ese estúpido cuadro, empezó a sudar frio, sus manos temblaban, le dolía la cabeza y ahí su celular sonó.

—¡Leviciento, regresa ahora! – la voz de Hanji lo hizo sentir peor – es Eren según Grisha ya es hora.

—Solo han pasado dos putas semanas – dijo, tratando de encender el auto.

—Parece que la gestación es diferente solo apúrate – después de eso colgó.

Joder, ahora sí que le llegaran todas la multas de tránsito que quisieran las pagaría con gusto, en ese momento su corazón estaba desbocado, latía tan fuerte por la alegría que creía que moriría en ese momento, el carro por primera vez quedo mal parqueado, la puerta quedo abierta y él solo corrió a ese lugar.

Eren estaba sujetándose fuertemente del borde de la piscina, su gritos estaban siendo reprimidos por una cobija, él solo saltó se acomodó en la espalda de su castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza en un solo brazo, esas lindas manos se aferraron a él, las lágrimas corrían, se sentía impotente.

—¡Duele! – dijo cuando la cobija salió de su boca – me duele mucho Levi.

—Tranquilo amor – dejaba besos en esas mejillas – solo respira estamos contigo.

—Vamos caramelito tú puedes – Hanji, acariciaba esas hebras castañas – eres fuerte.

Después de un par de horas, ese hermoso cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, sus manos dejaron de sujetarlo y la cabeza quedo colgada al frente, empezó a preocuparse, pero antes de poder decir algo, su suegro salió, en sus brazos tres lindos bebes.

—Felicidades – les dijo su sonrisa era tan amplia que los estaba cegando – son dos lindos varones y una niña, déjalo caer estará bien.

Eso hizo, lo vio caer se veía sereno como esa vez en la esfera, era tan hermoso, lo amaba demasiado, pero su atención se desvió a sus bebes, por lo que nado rápidamente al otro extremo de la piscina, se sentó en las escaleras y tomo a los pequeños en sus brazos.

Eran tan lindos, que por primera vez en su vida se permitió llorar, la niña se parecía a su madre cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel blanca, los niños tenían una apariencia combinada, la piel de Eren, pero con cabellos azabaches, sus lindos ojos eran dorados y del otro esmeraldas.

—Son muy lindos Levi – dijo Mikasa, mientras se sentaba a su lado y los acariciaba – ella es como la tía.

—Lo es – afirmó se acercó, dejó un beso en cada uno.

—Son perfectos – afirmo Hanji su madre lo abrazaba desde la espalda – pensemos en lindos nombres.

—Carla – dijo y vio a Grisha sonreírle en agradecimiento – mi pequeña se llamará Carla.

—Es muy conveniente – su madre lo aprobó de inmediato – Toru* podría ser para el de ojos esmeralda.

—Entonces Shun* seria lindo también – dijo Mikasa y todos aceptaron – serán un lindo trio.

Todos tenían una linda colita color esmeralda con toques azules, se veían tan frágiles, escuchaba a todos hablar, pero su concentración estaba en los bebés, todo ese tiempo esos ojos estaban fijos en él, sonriéndole y su mano estaba siendo secuestrada por manitas, pero de un momento a otro lo soltaron y desaparecieron.

Supo que su esposo había despertado ellos habían ido a ver a su mamá, agradecía que estuvieran en verano, porque podía pasar mucho tiempo ahí metido y no quería salir, esperaría a que su amado saliera.

Después de media hora solo estaba él esperando pacientemente, con una copa de whisky, el resto de la familia se había ido a comprar comida o algo así le dijeron, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no podía rendirse necesitaba ver a Eren, su vista estaba pegada al cielo.

—Si sigues aquí, vas a quedar como un ancianito – esa linda voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos – siéntate en un silla.

—Quería verte – extendió sus brazos él se recostó sobre su cuerpo – saber que estabas bien decirte que gracias por nuestros bebés.

—Son lindos ¿verdad? – él asintió con la cabeza mientras besaba ese rostro – papá me dijo que ya escogieron los nombres y todos me gustan.

—Me alegra – el beso que recibió fue en los labios, lento lleno de amor - ¿están durmiendo?

—Así es, les di de comer y quedaron profundos – sonrió de solo imaginarlos, ahí acostados – me siento cansado también.

—Ve a dormir con ellos – le entregó el celular – cuando puedas tómense fotos.

—Lo haré si me prometes que también vas a descansar – sus lindos ojos lo miraban insistentemente, haciendo también un lindo puchero – y no vas a comer bien.

—Lo haré – después de eso dicho él lo beso, se alejó de su cuerpo – descansa mocoso.

Salió, fue a tomar una ducha caliente a cumplir su promesa comió, acomodo cobijas y almohadas en una de las sillas y se permitió dormir.

*w*

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que sus bebés habían nacido, tenían la misma habilidad de caminar como las personas, pero siempre dormían en la piscina, él estaba dichoso, porque eran niños muy inteligentes, amaban tanto el mar, como ese suelo que los recibía con felicidad.

Levi era un excelente padre, les enseñaba con dedicación y amor, había disminuido también el uso de malas palabras afirmando que no quería que ellos lo imitaran, pero las decía cuando estaban lejos.

—¿Mamá hoy también haremos noche de películas? – él estaba peinando el lindo cabello de su hija – queremos ver como entrenar a tu dragón.

—Pero debemos empezar sin papá – todos pusieron una mirada triste, ellos amaban a su padre – él está esperando a que su abuelita llegue de Italia.

—Esperaremos – dijeron sus lindos barones al unísono.

Se colocaron sus pijamas de dinosaurio, ayudaron a arreglar la sala, a preparar los platillos que comerían en su noche de películas y cuando escucharon la alarma del carro, corrieron en su encuentro, Levi los alzo a los tres dándoles besos en sus mejillas.

Kuchel se arrodillo cuando estaban en el suelo, los beso, los abrazó tomó sus lindas manos, por su parte lo recibió con un beso en sus finos labios.

—Volvimos amor – esa suave sonrisa que solo era para ellos, apareció - ¿es otra noche de películas?

—Así es – les dio paso – bienvenida madre.

—Mi lindo Eren – ella lo abrazó, dejó varios besos – los he extrañado demasiado.

—También te extrañe madre – se había acostumbrado a llamarla así y le gustaba – sigue por favor.

Y así pasaron otra noche de películas, Mikasa y Hanji llegaron pocas horas después, cenaron los deliciosos platillos de las azabaches, se acomodaron junto a sus hijos, él se acomodó en el gran sofá sobre su esposo.

—¿Te arrepientes? – escucho la voz de Levi mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—De nada – un beso en su cabeza era una respuesta en agradecimiento – porque con mis errores pude conocerte, tener una familia hermosa, unos hijos encantadores, una madre única y mi familia está aquí también, siempre te amaré.

—Y yo a ti – se estiró para besarlo – mi mocoso hermoso.

Lo besó tratando de trasmitirle todos esos sentimientos que ha tenido durante años, que jamás olvidara que él era su ser más amado, el único hombre que siempre soñó, ese príncipe mal hablado, de mirada filoso y corazón hermoso, que lo rescató de un profundo dolor, llenándolo de amor y respeto.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado mi hermoso sirenito – le susurró sobre sus labios, él solo pudo sonreír.

—Y yo al lado de mi príncipe de ojos hermosos.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ese fuerte pecho, sus hijos llegaron gateando se acomodaron sobre su padre, Levi había aprendido a tenerlos siempre sobre él sin quejarse, al contrario, se sentía satisfecho, quedando dormidos.

Qué vida más perfecta, junto a su amado, a sus hijos, un hogar que lo llenaba cada día trabajaba cuando quería, amaba todo el tiempo desenfrenadamente y podía elegir siempre sonreír, no sentía dolor, solo confianza, su esposo le abrió las puertas de ese hermoso mundo, que lo recibió y él apoyaría siempre a ese hombre que luchaba por ellos.

Lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, sin importar los siglos él siempre lo encontraría y le entregaría su corazón.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Toru: Colorido
> 
> *Shun: excelencia
> 
> Gracias por su compañía en este viaje de Mi hermoso sirenito, por sus comentarios, votos y sobre todo por leer, por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo y me hace feliz saber que mis historias son de su agrado.
> 
> Espero que este final les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.
> 
> Sin más, Ame las ama.


End file.
